No se como pero ahora tengo mi propio Harem
by kunashgi448
Summary: Cody sigue sin tener suerte con las mujeres, cansado se hace una promesa de poner primero su futuro en la universidad antes que una relación amorosa, recibe un mensaje de su amigo Trent sobre una reunión de todo el cast de drama total, decidido a relajarse del estrés de la escuela y pasarla bien con conocidos asiste, sin saber que su cambio de actitud enamorara a varias chicas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: es hora de un cambio**

Era un fresco día de otoño en Vancouver, nublado como siempre era de la ciudad canadiense, de una preparatoria salía un cabizbajo Cody, famoso por participar en drama total dos temporadas, programa cancelado por tortura y no respetar los derechos humanos por morbo del anfitrión, arrestado junto a todos los responsables del programa incluyendo a Chris y al Chef, pero el ex-militar salió bajo libertad condicional al demostrar que fue muchas veces obligado y algunos participantes que no lo veían como un mal tipo, incluyéndolo, trataron de resucitar el programa con una nueva dinámica que no término de gustar a los fans por lo que quedo cancelado definitivamente, carrera alucinante fue lo último de drama total, hace un año de su final, Cody no había visto a nadie del elenco, incluso Sierra ya no lo acosaba desde hace tiempo, sólo hablaba con Noah y Trent por Internet bajo nombres falso debido a los problemas de ser famoso, pero de ahí en más nadie, entro a un preparatoria para terminar su último año, donde fue uno de los mejores en el enfoque de cómputo, consiguiendo incluso beca para la universidad de San Francisco donde podría lograr su sueño de ser programador, pero le faltaba algo, una novia, otro fallido intento de conseguir una chica pero era rechazo o mandado a la friendzone, no entendía que hacia mal o que debía hacer, no era el Casanova que creía

-otro día más de fracaso, pero al menos la escuela término -murmuro derrotado Cody tratando de animarse a si mismo de tener unas largas vacaciones de invierno, tendría 5 meses de vacaciones para descansar y prepararse para la dura universidad, caminaba pisando las hojas caídas de los árboles, tenía que ir a su lugar especial, necesitaba pensar un poco en privado, rechazado una salida con su grupo de amigos al centro de la ciudad, llego al parque pero se salió del camino entrando al bosque.

"¿he estado perdiendo mi tiempo en tratar de conquistar a una chica" ahora sabía que erróneamente se creía algo que no era y sólo hacia el ridículo, Gwen era un ejemplo claro, sólo se concentró en algo que de un principio no tenía un futuro más que amigos, olvidando el premio y sólo irse en silla de ruedas gracias a un oso, hace tiempo la había superado, aliviado que dejara a Duncan, se merecía a alguien mejor que ese idiota, luego llego Sierra y las pocas posibilidades se fueron.

"ahora que lo pienso, nunca fue sincero y directo con ella por miedo a lastimarla" Sierra fue un dolor de cabeza toda la temporada de gira mundial, tantos problemas que le causo sin querer para estar con el, pero también lo ayudo varias veces a no morir, si tan sólo no fuera tan loca y impulsiva con cada mujer que se atreve a mirarlo, le hubiera dado una oportunidad para algo serio, después de ser eliminada de todos estrellas, por miedo a sus acoso, cambio todos sus datos sin decirle a su familia, sólo diciendo que ser iría a Vancouver para estudiar, eso no evito encontrar cartas con mensajes de amor y fotos, pero jamás la volvió a ver en persona, cosa que le extraño bastante sabiendo donde vivía y no colarse en su departamento, hace meses que las cartas dejaron de llegarle, sólo esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada.

-aquí estoy, hora de relajarse-era una parte del bosque apartada de todo sonido de la ciudad, con un pequeño arroyo que relajaba con el sonido del agua, sólo tenía una chamarra negra con sus clásicos jeans azules y tenía cafés, se acostó sobre las hojas, recargando su cabeza con sus manos cerrando los ojos para pensar.

"me pregunto como les va a los demás" conseguía un poco de información de Trent sobre algunos conocidos y de otros participantes que jamás conoció, Alejandro y Heather seguían siendo novios, el padre de Dakota gano un juicio contra los productores haciendo que pagarán los gastos de recuperación tanto para su hija como para Ezekiel, el contrato que Topher hizo con una cadena de televisión pequeña de Alberta para presentar un programa nocturno y lo más trágico, el accidente de Mike, sólo supo que fue algo grave tratando de salvar a su novia de un conductor borracho, sólo esperaba que nada malo le pasará, a pesar de no conocerlo, dar su vida por su novia tenía todo su respeto.

"dicen que el amor verdadero llega cuando no lo buscas, puede que si fuerzo buscarlo jamás lo encuentre" no sabía que pensar sobre ese asunto, ya se hartaba de tanto intento fallido intentando todo método que un chico romántico haría, ¿será el momento de dejar el amor de lado y enfocarse en su futuro académico?.

"si es lo indicado, dame una señal" pensó sin esperar nada, un ruido de los arbustos lo saco de su descanso, todo estaba oscuro y las luces de la ciudad se veían a lo lejos, ¿cuanto tiempo estuvo así?, tenía que irse para evitar perderse o encontrarse un animal salvaje, se levantó dispuesto a irse a casa, un destello blanco hace que voltee a su izquierda viendo un pequeño objeto, curioso se abrió paso entre las plantas para ver un collar de cristal amarillo, no quitó de la rama y lo vio de cerca.

-¿quien sería tan despistado para dejar algo tan valioso en el bosque?, bueno, no puedo desaprovechar llevarme algo tan cool-al volts el collar vio un mensaje graba con cursiva.

 **'Concentrarte en tus objetivos de vida, te llevara a una felicidad con lo que tu corazón desea'**

"interesante, si esta es la señal que pedí pues tengo que hacerle caso" enrollo el collar en su mano y en forma de puño lo pego a su pecho, era una promesa.

-de ahora en adelante codesmister ya no existe, sólo Cody Anderson, futuro programador e desarrolladores de videojuegos y software, futuro antes que amor-una vez hecho su pequeño ritual, guardo el colla en su bolsillo y regreso a casa, un camino silencioso, llego al edificio en el sur de la ciudad, puso su llave y abrió la puerta, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su departamento en el quinto piso, abrió la puerta y vio su cuarto desordenado, lo único limpio era su escritorio donde estudiaba, cerro la ventana viendo que comenzaba a llover, llego a tiempo, saco su computadora portátil del cajón, era hora de que el maravilloso internet lo distrajera, antes de abrir la página de vídeos graciosos vio el icono de mensajes en el chat, tal vez sea Noah alardeando su noviazgo con su novia Emma otra vez, pero casi tira la lata de soda en su mano al ver tal cantidad de mensajes, 386 mensajes, casi todos de un grupo que decía " fiesta drama total" y dos de Trent, primero checo el de su amigo, uno lo mando hace una semana, tanto exámenes finales que no uso la computadora en todo un mes para no distraerse.

"Cody, te agregue al grupo de la fiesta para una reunió con nuestros amigos de drama total, vendrán todos los participantes que compitieron en el programa, incluso las otras generaciones, se que irás así que confirma en el grupo".

Luego hace dos días.

"Cody, eres el único que falta de confirmar, hasta los góticos irán, una vez te conectes escribe en el grupo viejo".

Y el último hace...53 minutos.

"HABER CODY ALIAS "EL GEEK", EL YATE SALE A LAS 9:00 PM PUERTO, YA NI ENTRES AL GRUPO, DESPUÉS DE LEER ESTE MENSAJE SI LO LEES A TIEMPO, EMPACA TUS COSAS Y VENTE COMO PUEDAS!.

Miro el reloj de su computadora, las 8: 34 PM, un reunió que más sería fiesta, volver a ver no sólo a sus mejores amigos sino a los demás, conocer a más gente para formar una amistad, matar el tiempo relajandose antes de irse a Estados Unidos a estudiar, sólo una palabra vino a su mente.

"corre" cerro la computadora sin apagar y la hecho en su mochila azul, saco todo los libros y cosas de la escuela tirándolas donde cayeran, saco de sus closet toda la ropa que podía caber dentro de la  
mochila, busco todo lo que necesitaba, vio el reloj, las 8: 47 PM, mierda, no llegaría si perdía más tiempo, cerro su mochila y se aseguró de tener la llave, al guardarla sintió el collar, lo saco y decidió ponérselo alrededor del cuello, esperando que le de suerte, apago las luces y salió a toda prisa, al salir olvido el pequeño detalle que estaba lloviendo, no había tiempo de ir por la sombrilla, no sería el único ausente en la única reunió donde no habrá un premio monetario, alianzas, pruebas sádicas y humillaciones, sólo relajarse, corrió como pudo, pasando calles cuando tenía la oportunidad aún cuando no tenía que cruzar, más de uno le sonó el claxon pero no le importó, al llegar vio un gran yate con techo empezar a irse, vio la inconfundible espalda de Owen entrar dentro.

-¡hey!, ¡ya llegue!, ¡detengan el yate!-grito pero nadie lo escucharía si no estaban afuera, entonces vio una pila de cajas puestas como escalera, oh si, adrenalina en tu cuerpo más instinto era igual a una acción tonta y peligrosa, tomo toda la carrera que pudo antes de subir a las cajas y dar un gran salto, hubo instantes que todo parecía en cámara lenta, hasta que alcanzo por los pelos una de las varillas de metal de la parte trasera, con todo el peso de su mochila escalo hasta subir, se dejo caer con los brazos extendidos en el suelo, respirando todo el aire que podía mientras las gotas caían sobre el.

-¿que habrá sido ese golpe?, el conductor no sabe man...¡¿Cody?!-la voz era de Harold, al parecer el grito atrajo la atención de todos, con su apoyo se puso de pie, entro aún cansado al interior donde todos lo miraba, jamás había sido capaz de tener tanta atención.

-...ah...logre...yo jamás faltaría a una reunión...con ustedes-.

-cielos, dime como rayos llegaste a este barco sin caerte en el frío océano-le pregunto Tyler mientras le lanzaba una toalla para secarse.

-una tontería, salte de unas cajas para agarrarme de las varillas de atrás, un segundos más y muero de hipotermia, pero estoy bien, cansado pero bien-levantó el pulgar tratando de quitarse la mirada de todos, solo fue una tontería de su parte, no le veía para tanto.

-vaya que estabas emocionado como para dar un salto de la muerte viejo, es bueno volver a verte Cody-.

-igualmente Trent-ambos se dieron un rápido abrazo con un apretón de manos, después todo volvió a la normalidad dejando la su acción en el pasado pero sin dejar de sorprender.

-pensé que lo último peligroso que harías era huir de la lava en Hawai, pero eso fue loco-le dijo el músico en una mesa apartada, invitaron a Noah pero el estaba como chicle con su novia que rechazo la oferta, como le encantaba presumir su relación.

-yo también pero quería relajarme un poco antes de irme a la universidad que aposté el salto, valió la pena, ¿pero necesito saber a que se debe la reunión?...¿Trent?-este solo veía hipnotizado algo detrás suyo, apunto su dedo a sus ojos y lo movió en línea recta para saber que lo desconectó del mundo, la respuesta era Katie, que hablaba con Sadie y una chica vestida de princesa, Ella si su memoria no fallaba.

-ya veo, parece que alguien ya se enamoró-sonrió pícara mente sacando del trance a Trent que se puso nervioso.

-...yo no miraba a Katie...miraba...eh...los camarones de su mesa...se ven deliciosos-.  
-en primera tu odias los mariscos después de que Lindsay te envenenara con pez globo, y en segunda yo nunca dije que mirabas a Katie-lo había atrapado, el pobre lo tuvo que admitir.

-bien, lo admito, estoy loco por ella, es tan linda y dulce, tengo que ser su novio antes que termine la reunión-ambos ya habían dejado a Gwen en el pasado, tenía que seguir adelante con su vida.

-y tienes mi apoyo en lo que necesites, con tal de verte feliz-ambos chocaron sus copas para beber, y ahí le preguntaron.

-¿y a quien elegiste como objetivo para ser tu pareja?, hay muchas chicas lindas que puedes conquistar-.

-ninguna-su respuesta provoco un extraño silencio, miro a su amigo que por alguna razón se perdió en su mundo, antes de empezar a reírse, como su fuera una broma.

-buen chiste Cody, pero ya enserio, necesito saber como puedo ayudarte para devolverte el favor, cada una es diferente-al ver la seriedad en la cara de su amigo dándole a entender que no estaba jugando-¿quien eres y que le hiciste al verdadero Cody?-.

-escucha, estuve estudiando como esclavo por un mes para tener esa beca en la universidad, necesito concentrarme en mi futuro y no ligar con cualquier chica linda que pase enfrente mío, hice ese salto para disfrutar con amigos que sufrieron como yo por Chris, sólo quiero relajarme a donde vayamos y socializar, es todo-.

-vaya, me dejaste sorprendido viejo, pero si es lo quieres te apoyo-el sonido de un micrófono hizo que prestarán atención al centro donde estaba el Chef.

-antes que nada quiero agradecer que hayan venido, es mi forma de agradecerles a todos por ayudarme a evitar la cárcel, y decidí gastar el dinero de compensación del sueldo que no me dieron en rentar una isla cerca con buen clima para una buena fiesta, a pesar que los de la carrera alucinante no sufrieron con Chris, lo hicieron que esa cara linda de Don y los productores así que no los podía dejar fuera, llegaremos al amanecer donde compartirán habitación con alguien, disfruten el viaje y los veo mañana-con ese anuncio el Chef se fue a su cuarto a dormir, los adolescentes, adultos y niño de 13 años empezaron la pre-fiesta.

-miren a quien nos vino a visitar, el sabe lo todo que babea por su novia abogada-con esa burla se rieron de Noah y Emma que llegaron a su mesa.

-muy gracioso chicos, me acabo de orinar de la risa-dijo Noah con ya característico sarcasmo.

-oh vamos, no seas tan frío con tus amigos amor, no me hablabas tantos de ellos, además que dijimos que pasaría su abusas del sarcasmo-.

-perdón amorcito, me contendré todo lo que pueda-se disculpó sin quitar la mala mirada de sus amigos que contenían la risa de verlo tan domesticado.

-Emma, debes probar estos dulces, sientes que explotan en tu cara, oh, pareces que están invitando a gente para la boda-llego la hermana menor de Emma y calmada Kitty con una bolsa de caramelos, ella le pegó en la cabeza para que se calmara.

-nada de eso, Noah sólo me presentaba a sus amigos de drama total-.

-Trent Connor, un placer-.

-mucho gusto, Cody Anderson-.

-si ya los conozco del programa, yo soy Kitty y la amargada a mi lado es mi hermana mayor Emma-nuevamente recibió un golpe en la de parte de su familiar-bueno, ¿una selfie para el recuerdo?-saco su miro celular rosa claro, lo coloco en posición, listo para tomar una foto.

-¿no conoces otra forma de sacar una foto que no sea una selfie?-le cuestiono Noah sin sonreír a la cámara igual que Emma.

"son tal para cual" pensó Cody mientras mantenía la cara congelada sonriendo para la cámara pero no se tomaba la foto.

-estúpido celular, no entiendo porque no se toman las fotos como antes-se quejó mientras tecleaba el celular buscando una solución-.

-Cody sabe mucho de tecnología, el puede ayudarte-le dijo el músico, no le veía ningún problema ayudar, después de todo era su fuerte.

-¿enserió puedes ayudarme?-.

-claro, me lo permites-le paso el teléfono y empezó a revisar con la supervisión de su dueña-ya veo, los nuevos teléfonos son más problemáticos con los ajustes, para las fotos solo cambias esto...activas la cámara trasera con esto...aceptas las condiciones y listo-Kitty tomo su celular y quedo boquiabierta al ver que no sólo podía tomar sus tan queridas fotos, sino que con el mismo celular las podía poner en varios fondos diferentes con sólo presionar una opción, con la opción de la pluma de color para dibujar en la foto, iba a regresar a su asiento cuando Kitty lo abrazo.

-¡gracias!, ¡muchas gracias Cody!, me acabas de endulzar la vida, ahora podré tomara más fotos que antes-su viejo yo se hubiera aprovechado de la situación para abrazarla más íntimamente pero ahora sólo le sonrió separándose.

-no hay problema, pienso que las fotos son recuerdos que guardamos de buenos tiempo, no puedo quedarme viendo como pierdes la oportunidad de tener algo con lo que puedas recordar cierto momento, la vida pasa rápido y hay que disfrutarla sin presiones todo el tiempo ¿verdad?-al no obtener respuesta miro a Kitty mirando a otro lado con un poco de color en sus mejillas, ¿será que el clima la enferma?-¿estas bien?-.

-si...es sólo que la primera vez que alguien comparte mi punto de vista de la vida...además...te vez muy lindo cuando sonríes-la situación de volvió un poco incómoda para el y todos.

-la foto puede esperar, necesito hablar con mi hermana a solas, Noah, te veo mañana al llegar a la isla-así de la nada Emma se llevo a su hermana a quien sabe donde, ella estuvo esperando este momento para poder estar del otro lado, ahora su hermanita sufriría todo lo que ella paso por su culpa en el programa, los chicos no dijeron nada hasta que Trent abrazo a ambos por los hombros.

-si te pones las pilas, tu y Noah pueden terminar como familia-.

-muy gracioso músico, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a la cámara de gases que es mi cuarto-era fácil entender que dormía con Owen, que al fondo de gustaba todo tipo de frijoles picantes, si alguien ya se acostumbro al olor de sus aroma terapia es el.

-pobre, me da algo de pena por el, tu por otro lado, ya lograste un avance con ella sin proponértelo-.

-no te dije que quiero dejar ese tema atrás, sólo fue un cumplido por ayudarla con su celular, no es nada importante-Cody se fue a dar una vuelta para platicar con más gente, el pobre Geek no sabía que ese sería sólo el comienzo de situaciones que pondrán sus vacaciones más interesantes de lo que esperaba.

 **A/N: aquí esta mi primer fic Harem, digamos que quería convertir a Cody como el galan que siempre quiso ser pero sin darse cuenta y ser tan obvio como en la serie, tratare de ponerlo un poco denso para mejor comedia, en cuanto a las chicas tenia pensado diez pero me gustaría si alguien quiere sugerir a una chica de las que no están en la lista, lo puede hacer por comentarios.**

 **Cody**

 **X**

 **1-Courtney 6-Sammy**

 **2-Bridgette 7-Kitty**

 **3-Gwen 8-Sky**

 **4-Dawn 9-Sierra**

 **5-Zoey 10-¿? (su propuesta)**

 **Gracias por leer y que tengan buen dia :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: tienes mi apoyo**

Se volvía a mover de un lado a otro en su pequeña cama pero era inútil, su reloj biológico lo había despertado a las cinco de la mañana y ahora no podía volver a dormirse, era el hábito que tenía para no llegar tarde a la escuela, pero ahora estaba de vacaciones y quería dormirse hasta tarde, resignado se levantó de su cama y haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Trent que seguía dormido salió del cuarto, llevaba sólo un pants negro con camisa de manga corta color gris con sus pantuflas, salió afuera para respirar un poco de aire fresco, el sol aún no salía combinado con la brisa otoñal lo hacia sentir muy relajando, se recargó sobre el barandal enfrente del yate admirando la vista del mar, saco su celular para checar algunos programas en los cuales trabajaba, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo metido cuando escucho la voz de alguien detrás suyo.

-Parece que no soy la única que no puede dormir-volteo al lado para ver a Courtney con su pijama rosa y ese aparato que usaba para comunicar con sus abogados.

-Aún tengo el reloj de la escuela, medio año madrugando para llegar a la escuela y ahora que puedo relajarme me sigo despertando temprano-Courtney le dio una sonrisa de simpatía mientras tecleaba su móvil.

-Te entendió, la escuela de abogados es más dura de lo que pensé, me desvelaba con tanto trabajo y no dormía mucho, no sabía que también continuarás tus estudios Cody, ¿a que carrera te vas a enfocar?-le pregunto para iniciar una conversación normal.

-Programador de software y videojuegos, acabo de obtener una beca en la universidad de San Francisco pero ahora sólo quiero relajarme antes de volver al calvario del estudio universitario-guardo su móvil para poner todas su atención en la plática, no convivió mucho con ella y cuando lo hizo vino el problema de la relación de Gwen y Duncan, fue cuando se alejó por su seguridad.

-Siempre fuiste un nerd fanático de la tecnología, recuerdo que fue gracias a ti que ganamos el desafío del comercial en Japón, con tampoco lograste hacer un comercial para ganar aún cuando el equipo estaba fracturado-como olvidarlo, jamás había teclado una computadora tan rápido en su vida, casi sacaba humo por tanto esfuerzo .

-Si, de los pocos momentos en el que nuestro equipo convivió de forma normal, pero ahora todo término, después de esto tengo un difícil camión que recorrer, pero la recompensa es mejor cuando recorres el camino que nadie toma ¿verdad?-ni el sabe de donde salió esas palabras, tal vez era porque seguía medio dormido y el paisaje lo ponía filosófico.

-Has cambiado mucho Cody-el la miro sin entender, pidiendo explicación.

-Antes hubieras hecho alguno cumplido romántico ahora que estoy soltera para llamar mi atención, pero ahora demuestras que ya no eres tan infantil como el programa, una persona madura que sabe lo que quiere y trata de conseguirlo solo-.

-Ahí te equivocas Courtney-la interrumpió sorprendiéndola, ahora tenían una mirada sería pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nadie puede lograr tales metas solo, necesitas amigos que te ayuden a levantarte si tropiezas, es por eso que trato de ser amable con todos, no sabes cuando puedes ocupar su ayuda de repente-.

-Es fácil para tu decirlo, yo no tengo ningún amigo y tu te llevas bien con todos, Alejandro y Duncan sólo me usaron a su antojo, Scott sólo fue algo pasajero y destruí mi amistad con Gwen, estoy sola y una de las cualidades para ser abogada es ser sociable pero eso ya lo perdí-se deprimo al ver como el programa la había cambiado tanto, era alguien cuando bajo de ese bote un la isla del drama y otra cuando fue tragada por ese escusado, y hasta ahora se daba cuneta, gracias a sus acciones estaba sola, no fue hasta que sintió la mano de Cody sobre la suya, llamando su atención.

-Ahora que sabes tus errores, busca la forma de solucionarlos, habla con Gwen sinceramente y veras que todo sale bien, busca a alguien que te gusté por lo que es sin tratar de cambiarlo al chico perfecto, y no estas sola, somos amigos y puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, no importa lo que me hayas dicho en el pasado, no te guardo rencor, después de todo ambos somos estudiantes que quieren ser alguien en la vida, ánimo, demuéstrame que la Courtney amable pero recta sigue ahí-ella no podía dejar de verlo a los ojos, este no era el Cody de drama total, no era el que buscaba patéticamente de llamar la atención de una chica, era diferente, no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas, pero la falta de luz la ayudo a que no se notará, Cody saco su celular que vibraba y lo miro.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo que cambiarme para desayunar y para cuando lleguemos a la isla, te veo después Court-se fue a paso rápido hasta desaparecer entre los pasillos del yate, definitivamente se volverían a ver, ¿un chico que te gusté sin cambiarlo?, sonrío al saber que ya tenía una firme propuesta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de su plática con Courtney todo transcurrió normal, se cambió a su ropa normal y fue a desayunar con Trent y Noah, le pregunto porque no estaba con su novia pues le extrañaba, según el tenía que pasar tiempo de calidad con su hermana y hablar de ciertos temas familiares, terminado el desayuno el chef le pido a todos que salieran para ver donde sería la reunión, quedo con la boca abierta al ver la isla, era el doble de grande que la isla de los perdedores, una mansión gigante con piscina con bar dentro, camas de bronceado, buffet con todo lo que puedas comer, un bosque en la parte trasera de la isla entre otras cosas, parecía una combinación de un campamento y un hotel de cinco estrellas de lujo combinado.

-Su atención al frente, bienvenidos a la isla Ikoewa, un resort de cinco estrella y la isla privada más cara de toda Canadá, estaremos aquí por diez días, hay un cuarto individual para cada uno, pueden invitar a quien gusten pero si los novios de aquí van a demostrarse su amor, se les pide que no hagan tanto ruido, no destruyan el lugar y disfruten todo lo que gusten, si me necesitan, lo cual dudo, estaré en la pequeña cabaña a la orilla de la playa-tras las palabras del chef, todos fueron a la entrada de la mansión, parecía el palacio real de una princesa europea.

-Me siento de la realeza con tanto lujo, ¿verdad Katie?-dijo Trent tratando de hablar con Katie aprovechando que Sadie estaba platicando con Lindsay.

-Tienes razón, me siento como en un cuento de princesas, sólo me falta mi príncipe azul para vivir felices por siempre-.

-si, oye, te invito una soda en el bar después de que acomodemos las cosas-le pregunto con cierto nerviosismo, pero se alivió al ver como asentía sonriendo.

-claro Trent, nos vemos en una hora, adiós-el músico volteo a ver a Cody que le levantaba el pulgar para felicitarlo, todos empezaron a dispersarse rumbo a su habitación, Noah fue a ayudar a Emma con su equipaje con Kitty, que al verlo se volteó mirando al pasillo nerviosa, ¿se habrá molestado con el por algo que dijo?, ¿le descompuso el celular?, iba a subir por las escaleras cuando piso algo, quitó el pie y vio una pulsera rosada con una gran S donde unía las perlas, debió habérsela caído a alguien pero ya no había nadie en la entrada, de seguro después encontrara al dueño, su cuarto era cómodo con un balcón con vista al mar, la puerta tenía su nombre y estaba en el tercer piso, guardo las pocas cosas que alcanzo a meter en su mochila, el dia rápido, conoció a mucha gente como Devin y su novia Carrie, a Cameron que también era bueno con la computación y la reunió que tuvieron los hermanos del drama con Harold y Justin, con la participación de Tyler, DJ y Spud, un rápido concierto para alegrar la fiesta, salió a una zona apartada en la playa cuando vio a una chica llorando, sin dudar se acercó.

-oye ¿te pasa algo?-la chica era rubia con ojos verde acuosos, llevaba blusa roja que dejaba ver su ombligo, falda del mismo color con medias blancas, ella se limpió las lágrima su trato de disimular con una falsa sonrisa.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien, sólo tengo arena en los ojos-.

-Traducido a español sería me pasa algo y finjo que estoy bien para no molestar a este desconocido que quiere ayudarte-al ver su insistencia la chica suspiro resignada.

-Mi hermana gemela Amy no para de molestarme, a pesar de que ahora me defiendo no me deja conocer a más gente para formar más amistades, siempre fui muy solitaria y me inscribí a Drama total para conocer gente y alejarse de ella, pero Amy me vio grabando mi audición, para molestarme también se inscribió, no para de hacerme bromas para dejarme en ridículo-Cody no dijo nada, se sentó a su lado para que sintiera que no estuviera sola.

-Te entiendo, yo también me inscribí a ese programa para socializar más, mis padres no tenían tiempo para mi por su trabajo, además tenía esa fantasía de ser famoso sin saber las consecuencias, no te caigas, eso es lo que tu hermana quiere, si quieres puedo ayudarte con una broma para que te deje de molestar-ella lo miraba sorprendida, un desconocido estaba siendo hablar con ella, sólo lo conocía por la televisión pero no sabía nada de el.

-Gracias, pero no es sólo eso, también perdí mi pulsera cuando entramos a la mansión, cuando me di cuenta regrese a buscarlo pero no lo encontré, significa tanto para mi, fue el único regalo que mi madre me dio antes de que Amy la manipulara para dejarme en segundo plano-volvió a llorar con la mirada congelada de Cody, con sólo verla sabía que había sufrido tanto, saco de su bolsillo el collar y se lo paso.

-Encontré este collar tirado en la entrada, parecía importante así que lo recogí, tómalo, checa si es el correcto-la tomo y sonrió al ver que era el verdadero, lo abrazo contra su pecho, el sólo observaba satisfecho como ahora eran lágrimas de alivio.

-Estoy tan aliviada de que este bien...-.

-En serio...la próxima vez asegúrate de..ah-casi pierde el equilibrio cuando la chica se le lanzo encima abrazándolo, dándole las gracias varias veces, Cody sólo acaricio su cabeza ignorando lo extraño que se ve que dos desconocidos se abracen así, muy en el fondo se controlaba al sentir la anatomía de ella sobre su pecho, al separarse hablaron.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que aún no conozco el nombre de la amable persona que me ayudo-.

-Me llamo Cody, y te ayudo porque somos amigos, claro, si no te importa-la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Me encantaría ser amiga tuya, mi nombre es Samey, espero que lo de planear la broma a mi hermana siga en pie-el viento soplaba suavemente moviendo el cabello de ambos.

-Por supuesto, esperemos a que pase un tiempo y lo planeamos, bueno yo me tengo que ir con mis amigos en la piscina un rato y luego trabajar un poco en la computadora, adiós Samey-se dio media vuelta para regresar por donde vino cuando volvió a escuchar su nombre, al voltear sintió una mano en su hombro y un cálido contacto en su mejilla,se sonrojó un poco mientras Samey tenía la cara como un tomate.

-Gracias por animarme-se fue al lado opuesto corriendo por la vergüenza de lo que acababa de hacer, Cody era el tipo de chico que buscaba y definitivamente quería pasar más tiempo con el.

"Ninguna chica me había besado en la mejilla quitando a Sierra, pero no debo exagerar las cosas, sólo es una muestra de agradecimiento...espera, no he visto a Sierra desde que llegue, ya debería haberme saltado encima o gritar mi nombre" sintió la presencia detrás de una palma, al investigar no vio nada, tal vez debía ir a su cuarto a descansar porque empezaba a alucinar, sin saber que arriba alguien lo observa.

-No sabes cuando te he extrañado Codykins-susurro al ver a su amor meterse a la mansión para dormir, mañana sería un día ajetreado para el pobre Cody Anderson.

.

.

 **A/N: Listo, espero les haya gustado, primero voy a hacer una escena con cada chica antes de que empiece la diversión del Harem y yo les pregunto que chicas quieren para el siguiente capitulo Sierra aparecerá** **después, las opciones (solo pueden escoger 2):**

 **-Bridgette**

 **-Gwen**

 **-Dawn**

 **-Zoey**

 **-Sky**

 **En cuanto a los votos para la chica 10 entre comentarios, mensajes privados y amigos a los que les pregunte así va las cosas:**

 **Eva: 1 voto**

 **Ella: 3 votos**

 **Scarlett: 1 voto**

 **Heather: 2 votos**

 **Lindsay: 2 votos**

 **Izzy: 2 votos**

 **las votaciones se cierran cuando suba el capitulo 5, los ya votaron no pueden volver a hacerlo pero pueden eligir a una segunda chica que no sea la que hayan nominado primero, gracias por leer CHAO. XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: caminata en el bosque.**

Definitivamente algo había cambiado al salir de la playa, se sentía observado y vigilado, algo que no sentía desde que estuvo en escapando de ella, decidió que era hora de un tiempo libre para el, llego a su habitación de cuarto, con una bonita vista de la playa.

"Relajarte es lo mejor por ahora, sólo recordarla hace que tu imaginación traiga esas sensaciones de vuelta a tu cabeza" cerro las cortinas para tener el cuarto obscuro, puso su computadora sobre la mesa y se puso a jugar en línea con otros amigos que tenía en League of Legends, con los audífonos puestos empezó a jugar, hizo un par de misiones, acabo la partida y continuo un poco su programa personal que aún estaba en modo preliminar, no fue hasta que a decidió tomar una siesta pero por alguna extraña razón aún no tenía sueño, su sorpresa fue mayor al abrir las cortinas y ver como el sol empezaba a salir.

"¿Me pase toda la noche en la computadora sin fijarme en el tiempo?, Whoa, necesito entender que estoy de vacaciones" apago su computadora y se puso ropa cómoda, había tomado el hábito de correr en las mañanas los fines de semana con un poco de ejercicio, la única idea que tuvo para conquistar chicas que le sirvió para mejorar su salud, agarro sus audífonos y salió de la mansión a trotar bosque adentro, ignoro como Jo y Brick corrían hombro a hombro para ver quien ganaba, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que ellos terminarían juntos de uno o otra forma, le parecía gracioso como llevarían una relación.

-¡Déjame en paz Sky!-escucho un grito venir de más adelante, por como se grito le parecía que habría problemas así que sin perder el tiempo fue a ver a escondidas, observando como una pareja peleaba.

-Dave, deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado, ya te pedí disculpas por lo que pasó en el show, termine con mi ex y vine aquí para decirte que aún me gustas solo para que me recibas así-le grito la chica visiblemente enojada al chico que sólo la ignoraba.

-deja de hacerte la inocente Sky, no sólo me usaste para evitar que te expulsaran, terminaste ganado a cuesta de engañarme con ese beso tuyo, ¿como termine yo?, calvo sobreviviendo a un ataque de un oso robótico, abandonado en esa isla mientras tu te largabas con el dinero-le grito enfadado, lo siguiente fue un ruido seco que provino de la mejilla de Dave.

-ya no eres el Dave del que me enamore, admito que no tome las mejores decisiones pero si no eres capaz de olvidarlo y seguir adelante, se acabó-Sky se dio media vuelta con el corazón presionado, era lo mejor que tratar de rescatar una relación que no tenía futuro, lo siguiente paso rápido, escucho una maldición y luego un quejido de dolor, alguien había golpeado a Dave con su puño izquierda mientras con la otra agarraba una rama que inusualmente estaba afilada, el desgraciado lo iba apuñar por la espalda de no haber sido por ese chico, soltó la rama y puso a Dave contra un tronco mientras lo apretaba del cuello con su ante brazo.

-si hay algo que no tolero es que ataquen a alguien por la espalda, pero que esa persona sea una mujer, eres una escoria de hombre-lo golpeo en el estómago para sacarle aire y darles oportunidad de escapar, tomo a la chica y corrieron más adentro del bosque, una vez seguros recuperaron el aliento, necesitaba ponerse en condición.

-¿por que el haría eso?-escucho como se preguntaba al aire ella, ahora que la veía bien, tenía todo el aspecto de ser una atleta, lo que más destacaría de ella era sus aretes de plumas rojas y su corto cabello negro .

-con sólo ver esa mirada se que esta más loco que Izzy, pero en un sentido en que puede lastimar a gente sin pensarlo, no era coincidencia que trajera esa rama puntiaguda como arma, debes tener cuidado-vio su mano con un rasguño en toda la palmas, no era nada grave pero debía cuidarse para que no se infectara, al ver la sangre la chica saco de sus bolsillos unos vendajes que llevaba en caso de emergencia, no sabes cuando puedes necesitarlos, se acercó a Cody para empezar a vendarlo.

-en verdad lamentó que hayas salido herido por evitar que Dave me apuñalara, es mi culpa, todo se fue al caño en mi vida social por culpa de drama total-.

-no eres la única que tuvo problemas sociales por culpa del programa, te marca con un estigma de famoso cuando eres otro en la vida real...mierda, tendré que ir a la enfermería del lugar para desinfectarme, tener tantos problemas con la salud es una molestia-.

-déjame acompañarte, así platicamos un poco y me distraigo de lo que acaba de pasar, empezamos con lo básico, me llamo Sky, un placer concerté-de forma extraña le extendió el puño en forma de saludo, la gente eres diferente, pego el puño con su mano sana.

-el placer es todo mío, tienes un bonito nombre Sky, por la traducción, curioso, soy Cody Anderson pero sólo llámame Cody-una punzada de dolor recorrió la mano herida de el, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sky, quien tomo su brazo.

-demos prisa, trata de mantener el paso-antes de darle tiempo de réplica sintió que era jalado a una gran velocidad y fuerza, no había duda que Sky era una atleta de primer nivel, no sabía como podía apenas seguirle el paso para no terminar barriendo la tierra con su cara, definitivamente necesitaba un poco más de actividad física para su beneficio, si esto hubiera pasado antes, desde el inicio parecería un muñeco de trapo atado a un auto, a lo lejos vieron la enfermería que debería ser únicamente para curar la resaca y uno que otro golpe.

-más despacio, ¡tubo!-Sky fue capaz de saltar el pequeño objeto metálico pero el todo cansado tropezó, llevándose por peso a la chica, quedando encima de ella por uno segundos, mientras se concentraba en el dolor de su mano, no se fijó en como los ojos de la atleta lo miraba fijamente.

-eh...no quisiera interrumpir su momento pero esto es la enfermería, así que a menos que estén heridos les pediré que se vaya-dijo un hombre de 30 años, antiguo pasante del programa que ahora libre de las cadenas de los productores consiguió su título de enfermero y por eso fue invitado a la fiesta.

-espere, el tiene la mano herida y ocupa una...-no se acordaba que necesitaba.  
-una inyección anti-alérgica por precaución, me corte con una plata a la que soy alérgico y no lo sabía-le tendió la mano a Sky para que se pusiera de pie, susurrando un lo siento, ella de la misma forma respondió que no pasaba nada.

-ya veo, suerte que hay muchas dosis para alergias, ¿necesitas que te la aplique?-le pregunto, Cody negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba la jeringa.

-estoy bien, yo me la puedo aplicar sólo, más importante, hay un chico inconsciente cerca de aquí, al parecer se golpeó de alguna forma y necesita ayuda-.

-de acuerdo, aquí Luck, tenemos a un inconsciente en el bosque, ocupare ayuda, cambio-se metió bosque adentro, se levantó la manga de su brazo, y con cuidado se inyectó la dosis.

-¿porque ayudas a Dave después de todo lo que te hizo?-le pregunto seriamente.

-será lo que sea, pero no tendré la conciencia limpia si lo dejo ahí a su suerte, mientras nos mantengamos alejados de el mejor, pásame ese algodón por favor-se sacó la aguja, un poquito de sangre salió pero Sky presiono con el algodón, por un segundo sus manos se tocaron al dejar que el presiona el algodón, poniéndola nerviosa mientras le ayudaba a vendar su mano, sabía lo básico de vendajes pues su entrenadora le enseño en caso de una lesión después de la competencia.

-muchas gracias-dijo Cody con una sonrisa sin mostrar sus dientes.

-después de todo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti-respondió la chica un poco avergonzada.

-por supuesto que no, de hecho me gustaría que me ayudarás siendo mi entrenadora-el pedido confundió a Sky, Cody le explico que se sintió un poco mal al ser casi barrido por todo el camino hasta la enfermería, y como ella era atleta nacional le podría enseñar un par de ejercicios.

-vale, pero no seré fácil, por ahora descansemos un poco, te mandare un mensaje por celular cuando sea tiempo que sudes, tengo que ir con Jasmine para una vuelta en motos acuáticas ¿vienes?-.

-gracias, pero prefiero continuar mi paseo por el bosque, tengo que aprovechar que es temprano, espero verte pronto-se chocaron las manos y cada quien se fue por diferente camino, estuvo un rato pensando en cosas para mejorar la memoria de su computadora hasta que un sonido detrás suyo lo detuvo un seco, volteo y para su horror era un oso de gran tamaño, parecía que su destino era ser comido por un oso, quería correr pero sabía que empeoraría la situación, con un brazo a medio usar no tenía como defender.

-¡basta señor oso!, ¡abajo!-el grito de una chica hizo que el oso se calmará, ¿una chica hace con un oso de ese tamaño se asuste y lo obedezca?, vaya habilidad, de los arbustos salió una joven rubia de piel pálida, tenía un suéter verde encima de una prenda azul, falda negra con medias moradas que tapaban todas sus piernas.

-¿no te he dicho que lastimar a otros humanos estaba mal?, regresa a la cueva y busca tu comida en otro momento-el oso con la cabeza baja se perdió en el bosque para su alivio, suspiro fuerte, sacando el susto, le iba a dar las gracias cuando ella desapareció, extrañado se dio vuelta para verla cara a cara, con una mirada que lo analizaba.

-interesante, tienes un aura dorada que te rodea, es la primera vez que veo este color en el aura de una persona, te queda perfecta Cody-ok, que la chica calmara a un oso era extraño, pero que supiera su nombre y esa cosa del aura dorada era muy raro.

-ah...muchas gracias por evitar que fuera comido por ese oso...-.

-oh, mis disculpas por no presentarme adecuadamente, soy Dawn, no hay nada que tener miedo del señor oso, el hambre lo ciega, pero tu susto se debe a aquel incidente en isla del drama donde fuiste herido por un oso salvaje, puedo ayudarte a superarlo-ella era rara, pero le agradaba su presencia.

-no gracias, sólo necesito un lugar donde relajarme un poco, un claro o algo parecido-.

-en ese caso déjame llevarte al lugar ideal, sígueme-el camino era largo, no pensaba que el lado natural de la isla fuera tan basta, le agradaba el sonido de los pájaros pero quería entablar una conversación con Dawn para socializar un poco.

-oye Dawn, antes dijiste que mi aura era dorada, ¿qué significa en realidad?-le pregunto para iniciar la conversación.

-que eres una persona muy generosa, positiva y amable con los demás, con un toque de infantil por tu adicción a los dulces-.

-vaya, saber todo eso con leer el aura, debe ser genial tener esa habilidad-la cara de Dawn cambio ligeramente a uno de tristeza, había metido la pata.

-es bonito porque puedo comunicarme con la madre tierra y sus habitantes, pero la gente me dice cosas feas por ser tan rara o espeluznante, incluso me han llamado bruja-Cody puso su mano en su cabeza, revolviendo esos cabellos rubios, le gustaba la textura, rápidamente se explicó.

-es curioso, podría decirse que somos del mismo lugar pero en polos opuestos, me han llamado Geek, ratón de computadoras, un fracasado, hubo un tiempo en que también me aleje de las personas por miedo y falta de comprensión pero esa no es la solución, son muy pocos, pero cuida de los verdaderos amigos-.

-Cody...¿crees qué podría ser una amiga tuya y ayudarme un poco?-pregunto avergonzada pero decidida, si, lo conocía de poco pero leer su aura, como se comporta y esa felicidad la cautivaron.

-hasta la pregunta ofende, claro que seremos amigos, bonito lago-el pequeño pero acogedor lago, la luz del sol y el agua se veía perfecta para nadar, por impulso y olvidando sus vendajes, se quitó la camisa y salto al agua, Dawn sonrió al ver la energía del chico, paso tiempo y no salía.

-Cody...-dijo al aire, acercándose al lugar donde salían pequeñas burbujas.

-¡te atrape!-un momento salió, la tomo del brazo y la jalo al agua, se reía por lo hecho pero al ver la cara de enojo de Dawn y como se acercaba a el lo asusto.

-oh vamos, el agua esta rica, la ropa se seca rápido, Dawn...¡perdón!-se protegió la cara con los ojos cerrados pero las pequeñas risas lo hicieron abrir un ojo, se estaba riendo, eso y hizo que bajará la guardia, ella metió su cabeza dentro poder unos momentos.

-ahora estamos a mano, el agua esta perfecta pero lo vuelves a ser y te las arreglas con el señor oso solo-el escupió el agua en chorro y levanto el pulgar en señal de acuerdo, se mojaron un poco más, el sol ya estaba en lo alto, era tiempo de salir.

-gracias universo por conocer a alguien como Cody-susurro Dawn mientras se secaba con la luz del sol.

-¿dijiste algo?-pregunto Cody mientras se ponía la camisa.

-nada, me temo que debo irme, necesito meditar a solas, espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto-dijo a sus espaldas Dawn con una gran sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

-no lo dudes Dawn, iré al hotel por algo de comer, no gustarías...-al voltear no vio a nadie, debía saber como le hacía para desaparecer y aparecer de la nada sin un sonido, su barriga capto su atención con un gruñido, queriendo comida.

"vale, fuerte y claro, iremos rápido por algo deliciosos y unos dulces de postre" se fue por el camino de regreso al hotel donde estaba el resto, vaya que el paseo por el bosque fue, interesante, sólo esperaba que el día siguiera igual.

 **A/N: Sigo vivo, solo que con muy poco tiempo libre para hacer mis historias que las tengo un poco abandonadas, es corto pero espero les haya gustado el capitulo, no puedo decir a fecha exacta cuando es el siguiente pero espero que mis obligaciones termine pronto, las opciones para el siguiente capitulo son (solo 2 opciones).**

 **-Bridgette**

 **-Sierra**

 **-Zoey**

 **-Gwen**

 **En cuanto a los votos para la chica 10 están ahora:**

 **Heather: 8 votos**

 **Lindsay: 5 votos**

 **Ella: 3 votos**

 **Izzy: 3 votos**

 **Scarlett: 1 voto**

 **Eva: 1 voto**

 **votaciones cierran cuando se publique el quinto capitulo, gracias por votar, nos vemos :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: los sentimientos no son un juguete.**

Después de todo lo acontecido en el bosque, era hora de una buena comida, aún con el cabello mojado por nadar en el lago, llego a la cafetería donde pido comida y una gran cantidad de dulces, aunque los helados estaban agotado por una extraña razón se fue a sentar con Noah quien leía un libro como casi siempre.

-¿Y Trent?-pregunto por su otro amigo, sin apartar la vista de su amado libro señalo una mesa detrás suyo, vio al músico platicando con Katie y Sadie, este le pedía ayuda a base de señas para que Sadie se fuera cada vez que se distraían con algo.

"Justin esta afuera sin camisa, no dejes que ella se vaya, suerte" eso es lo que dijo con señas sin abrir la boca, Trent sólo levanto el pulgar y prosiguió con lo propuesto, Sadie se fue como bala a perseguir a Justin que ya tenía a su escaso grupo de admiradoras, Katie quería ir con su amiga a ayudarla para estar con su chico soñado, además de que no quería estar sola con el guapo de Trent.

-Deberías de dejar de hacer mímicas en medio de tanta gente, das pena-Dijo Noah mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sólo lo estoy ayudando, no tiene nada de malo-empezó a comer los dulces en lugar de la verdadera comida, no podía evitarlo, era como su droga dulce.

-Trent me comento que no buscarías más chicas, que ahora serias un buen estudiante o algo así-.

-¿A qué viene eso?-pregunto extrañado.

-Tres chicas me han preguntado por ti esta mañana, ¿qué tramas Cody?-levanto las manos inocente, ni el tenía idea porque lo estarían buscando, en su vida había sabido de tres chicas que lo buscarán, debía haber una razón.

-No tramo nada, lo juro, debe haber una buena razón para que estén buscando, ¿quienes me buscaron?-antes de que su amigo contestara, se escucho un grito en agonía, llamando la atención de todos, Bridgette le había pegado en sus kiwis a Geoff.

-¡Estoy harta de tus estúpidas miradas a cualquier chica que pasa frente tuyo y tus aires de famoso!, ¿quiera besarte con otra?, ¡no me importa!, ¡terminamos!-sin importarle que armo una escena enfrente de varios, la surfista se fue llorando del lugar, rápidamente las chicas amigas de Bridgette se lanzaron contra un indefenso Geoff, que sólo fue apoyado por Duncan.

-Yo me largo de aquí, buscare un lugar más tranquilo para leer-Noah se fue, Cody siguió la idea para no terminar en medio de la pelea, sin olvidar sus golosinas, fue a comprar un par de cosas para la computadora, aprovechando que había una tienda de electrónica en el lugar, unas pocas tiendas al lado de la mansión para lo que se necesite para adolescentes en playa, incluso vendían kits para la cruda, fue a su habitación a guardar lo comprado cuando pasando por la puerta de servicio escucho un llanto muy bajo, no podía dejar a alguien así, volteo buscando apoyó pero el pasillo estaba desierto, se armo de valor para abrir la puerta y ver la Bridgette secando sus lágrimas con un trapeador, cerro la puerta para que nadie la viera así, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, casi fue golpeado por un palo de escoba en la cabeza, una de las pocas cosas buenas del programa fue tener mejores reflejos.

-Calma, soy yo Cody, no voy a lastimarte, si quieres llamo a alguien para que este contigo-no se sentía la persona indicada para cuidar de alguien en ese estado, ella negó con la cabeza sin verlo.

-Me siento tan estúpida y patética así, soy una estúpida-.

-Vamos Bridgette, no digas eso de ti misma, ¿quieres hablar de ello?-nuevamente negó con la cabeza, seguía sollozando, le acaricio la espalda para que se calmara un poco, luego se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-Dame tus manos-por fin Bridgette lo vio a los ojos con una cara de duda.

-¿Tratas de ligar conmigo Cody?-.  
-No, es en serio, lo he hecho con amigas que han sido terminadas con sus novios en mi escuela, dame una oportunidad, dame tus manos-lo dijo seriamente y con firmeza en sus palabras, no tenía nada que perder, le dio las manos, se pusieron frente a frente.

-Cierra los ojos, te prometo que esto funcionará-ante la duda de la rubia volvió a hablar-si hago algo pervertido, te dejare golpearme con la escoba todas las veces que quieras-sabía que no lo haría pero era para tomar confianza, ella asintió con la cabeza y cerro los ojos.

-Repite después de mi, Geoff es un imbécil-Dijo Cody con voz monótona.

-¡Geoff es un imbécil-grito Bridgette con rencor y odio en cada palabra.

-Es un tonto para romper conmigo." Cody dice, como sin emoción como antes.

-¡Es un tonto para romper conmigo!-repitió, todavía rencorosa pero no casi tanto como antes.

-Con el tiempo, verá que un colosal error que cometió-.

-Con el tiempo, verá que un colosal error que cometió-la ira había desaparecido de las palabras de Bridgette.

-Estoy mejor sin él-.

-Estoy mejor sin él-ella repitió lentamente más calmada.

-Yo soy una persona maravillosa, inteligente, bella-.

-Yo soy una persona maravillosa, inteligente, bella- las palabras hicieron que su mente se diera cuanta que eran verdad.

-Yo soy el tipo de chica que cualquier hombre estaría agradecido con salir-.

-Yo soy el tipo de chica que cualquier hombre estaría agradecido con salir-repitió,más feliz.

-Si Geoff no puede ver eso, entonces es su problema-.

-Si Geoff no puede ver eso, entonces es su problema-ahora tenía más confianza en si misma

-Fuera hay un chico para mí, uno que es dulce, se preocupa por mí y me quiere para ser feliz-.

-Fuera hay un chico para mí...-por un segundo, al darse cuenta de que había funcionado, sonrió y continuó en repetir palabras de Cody-...uno que es dulce, se preocupa por mí y me quiere para ser feliz-estuvieron así por unos momentos más, con tranquilidad retiró sus manos, estaba calmada y ya no lloraba, que alivió.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunto sabiendo las respuesta con ver esa sonrisa.

-No se cómo agradecerte por ayudarme-.

-Sólo no vuelvas a llorar, divierte como todos los demás-unos gritos vinieron de fuera, sacando a los dos de su pequeña burbuja, al bajar a ver se encontraron con un desastre, era una mezcla de los gases de Owen cuando comía brocoli y el vómito verde de come comida China después de tomar varias cervezas, varios estaban cubiertos de esa cosas viscosa.

-¿Pero qué paso aquí?-Bridgette se fue con las chicas y el con los chicos.

-¡Esto es tu jodido culpa Scott!-le grito Tyler.

-Yo sólo le dije que se vengará, tu viste lo patética que se veía comiendo esas latas de helado en la azotea-respondió Scott como si no fuera su culpa, sabiendo su reputación no se gano buenas miradas de los hombres.

-Tyler, tienes que explicarnos lo que paso, ahora-lo amenazo con la mirada Alejandro, tendría que bañarse cinco veces para quitarse el olor a vómito.

-Fuimos a la azotea para demostrarle a Scott que podía saltar del techo a la alberca sin problemas-no había duda de que lo único que quería el apestoso era verlo romperse huesos en el agua, pone ese tipo de desafíos a Tyler y los hará sin importarle terminar en camilla-pero vimos a Zoey sola comiendo helado viendo a Mike como Vito besar a Anne maría, tratamos de consolarla, el problema fue cuando este idiota le dijo que se vengará de la zorra que le robó al novio, luego ella murmuró algo sobre comando, y gracias a ella casi todos estamos cubiertos de esta cosa-.

-No puede ser, Zoey en modo comandó es impredecible, no le importa nada para lograr su objetivo-Camerón aún tenía esos recuerdos de la competencia con la plata carnívora, si no hubiera sido por su buen corazón y sus gritos de niña que vivió para contarlo, pero una ruptura amorosa era otra cosa.

-Pues estuvo ciega porque ellos no estaban con nosotros, se fueron a otro lugar para más privacidad-dijo Topher al verlos acaramelados.

-Tenemos que detenerla, Anne maría podrá ser lo que sea, pero no queremos tener más problemas ahora que venimos a divertimos-el comentario fue ignorado por varios que sólo se fueron al baño, Cody, Camerón, Brick, DJ, Harold, Sam y Shawn fueron los únicos que fueron a buscarla con la ayuda de los guardias del chef y las chicas.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con el famoso accidente de Mike?-le pregunto Cody mientras corría junto a Camerón por la playa.

-Mike había superado su problema de personalidad al final de todos estrellas, junto a Zoey su relación se fortaleció más, pero una noche por descuido de ella, cruzo la calle sin ver al conductor tomado que veían a toda velocidad, de milagro Mike la aparto y vivió para contarlo, pero su cerebro sufrió varios daños, fue como su todo se hubiera alterado, ahora Vito es quien tiene el control del cuerpo y no sabemos como regresarlo a la normalidad, Zoey y yo nos esforzamos mucho para buscar una respuesta pero terminaron porque Anne maría se enteró y fueron amantes, al estar aquí se deprimo mucho al verlos, pero ahora esta apunto de cometer una estupidez-para su fortuna la vieron apuntado una especie de bazuca a la activa pareja que parecían listo para llegar al siguiente nivel debajo de unas palmas.

-¡Zoey!, detente, dame tiempo para sacarlos de aquí-.

-¿¡Y yo porque?!, ¡Camerón!, a la mierda todo, me debes un gran favor-no conocía a la chica en persona, además que no sabía de donde había sacado esa arma de quien sabe que, con todo el coraje del mundo se puso entre el arma y su objetivo con sus brazos extendidos.

-Hazte aún lado fideo-auch, tenía tipo que no lo llamaban por su condición delgada.

-¿Porqué quieres hacerles daño?, ¿viste lo que les hiciste a los demás en la alberca?, para esto por favor-de reojo vio a su amigo tratar en vano para que dejarán de besarse hasta que les grito.

-Si tu deseo es ayudar a los que rompieron mi corazón, por mi esta bien-el arma le apuntaba, una parte de el sólo quería saltar por el miedo, pero...

-¡Deja de ser tan estúpida!, ¿¡esta es tu solución!?, ¿¡venganza?!-se había lastimado la garganta por tremendo grito que se escucho en la zona, incluida cierta chica que miraba todo de lejos.

-¿Qué dices fideo?-Cody miraba el suelo, ya no había vuelta atrás, sin saber si Camerón hizo su parte saco su pensamiento.

-La venganza no llevaba a nada, sólo un callejón sin salida, nada cambiara, todo seguirá igual, tienes que seguir adelante, es lo que Mike querría para ti-Zoey no dijo nada, tiro el arma y se acercó al chico, le pego un rodillazo en el estomago, sacándole el aire y sujetarlo por el cuello de su camisa contra en tronco.

-¡Cody!-le grito asustado Camerón por su amigo, ya los había salvado pero sabía que Anne maría buscaría lastimar a Zoey por este intento de daño.

-¿Tu qué sabes de amor?, sólo eres un flacucho que no sabe nada de relaciones, ¡no metas tu cara en esto-hubo silencio por unos momentos.

-Siendo sincero, envidiaba la relación que tenías con Mike, una relación así de fuerte y que superaba las todas las adversidades, incluso con los problemas de personalidad de el, estuviste a su lado, tal vez jamás tuvo una novia o algo, me cegué por algo que no era y no podía tener, ya no busco amor, creo que no estoy hecho para ese nivel, pero tu por esas memorias que tienes las fortuna de tener, sigue adelante estoy seguro que Mike lo quería de esa manera-la pelirroja no dijo nada, Cody sólo aguantaba en dolor del rodillazo, tenía fuerza, iba a caerse por el mareo pero Zoey lo sujeto de con sus brazos a media caída, lo ayudo a levantarse pero le dio un abrazo mientras su mano estaba en su mejilla.

-Eres un imbécil, pero gracias por abrirme los ojos-Cody no quitaba la mirada de sorpresa, que extrañó era todo esto.

-¡Zoey!, ¡Cody!-se acerco Camerón corriendo, el Geek se recargó en el tronco con el brazo en su abdomen pero sonriendo.

-Lo siento, se fue la cabeza otra vez, y lo peor es que fue Scott quien me dio esas ideas, me tengo que disculpar con todos por la bomba de vómito-.

-Eso ya no importa, debiste esperar a que te diera las buenas noticias, aún hay posibilidad de traer a Mike de regreso, sólo hay que esperar a que la inflamación interior termine y podremos trabajar en una forma de traerlo de vuelta-las palabras de Camerón alegraron a la chica, ella sólo se limpiaba la pintura negra de su cara y una lagrima traicionera.

-¿Aún te duele?-le pregunto, si le dolía pero fijo para no hacerla sentir mal, con el problema resulto fueron de regreso al hotel para arreglar el desastre.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa bazuca de vómito?-.

-La saque de las bodega del chef, había muchas armas pero todas eran para bromas pesadas, debe estar planeado algo-estaban caminado por la playa, algo le decía que pronto sabría el propósito,

-Cody, debemos agregar a Zoey en nuestro grupo de League Of Legends, ella tiene habilidad para ayudarnos a pasar la misión-dijo el ex-chico burbuja, Zoey parecía apenada por el hecho de jugar videojuegos, el hecho de venir de un pueblo pequeño daba mucho tiempo libre, no era una adicción pero de vez en cuando jugaba.

-No se, es peligroso si los demás se enteran que hay una chica con nosotros, no pararían de molestarle-toda duda fue disipada al ser agarrado de cuello con una llave de lucha y la mirada sería de la chica, sintió la amenaza en su espalda.

-Vale, estas dentro, que Camerón te agregue después-satisfecha lo libero, el trío se rieron un rato, siguieron platicando hasta que una voz se escucho detrás de ellos.

-Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson-sólo había una persona que le decía su nombre completo aparte de su madre enojada con el.

-Adelantase, los alcanzo en el hotel después-Camerón jalo a Zoey que parecía dudar, al voltear la vio después de mucho tiempo.

-A pasado tiempo, Sierra-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, ella no hacía nada y eso lo ponía muy nervioso, era tan impredecible.

-Codykins...-se acercaba lentamente, joder, ¿qué hacia?, ya no tendría la libertad de descansar sin teme que cuidar sus cosas personales de su mejor amiga en el programa y stalker personal-.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-le había agarrado los hombros, ahora tenía varios signos de interrogación en su mente y varias preguntas por la inesperada disculpa de cierra, ¿qué estaba pasando?.

.

.

.

 **A/N: listo, decidí dejar a Gwen y Sierra al final al ser las que mas conocen a Cody, a la 10 chica para mi mala suerte fue un empate de 8 votos entre Heather y Lindsay, así que habrá un desempate entre ellas, dígame porque deben estar en el Harem de Cody, se votara hasta el primero de Julio, luego de las presentaciones iniciales, ya vendrá las situaciones para el pobre Geek con las chicas, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima, Chao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: chocolates del infierno**

Todo era tan confuso, Cody sólo buscaba pasarla bien con todos, pero ahora tenía enfrente a alguien que no sabía como definir, en la playa a la luz del sol, Sierra pidiéndole disculpas era de las cosas que jamás esperaba escuchar de ella.

-No entiendo, Sierra, ¿pasa algo?-.

-Cody, te he extrañado tanto desde que te fuiste del programa, cuando investigue donde vivías en Vancouver estaba ansiosa por verte pero sabía como-trato de explicarse con una voz muy rápida .

-¿Por eso las cartas y fotos editadas?-ella asintió, apenada.

-Lo que quiero decir, es pedirte disculpas por todos los momentos incómodos que te hice pasar en la temporada tres, sólo quería tu atención para convivir contigo, ese chico que no le importaba nada más que pasarla bien, intentar ligar con una chica a toda costa y a pesar de ser atacado de un oso seguir sonriendo...-.

-Sierra, no necesitas pedir perdón por eso, tu lo explicaste en Alberta, eres mi mejor amiga y eso no cambiara por nada, aún cuando uses mis calzones en un altar-Sierra lo tomo desprevenido y lo beso en la frente.

-Ya no más, Codykins, hubo gente que me hizo entender que te demostraba mi afecto de mala manera, ya no más acosos, no más celos, no más de eso, por ahora soy tu amiga, pero luchare para ser algo más contigo, eres muy especial, nunca lo dudes-con eso ella se fue corriendo dejándolo sólo y pensativo, suspiro, si ella quería ese tipo de relación tendría que esperar un tiempo, miro su collar, una promesa ese una promesa, lo guardo y regreso al hotel para reunirse con Camerón y Zoey, en su camino vio a Sam y Dakota en sus aparatos pero tomados de las manos, Sam tenía la suerte que miles de chicos quieren, salir con la chica linda del grupo.

-Borrare a esos tontos que te critican cariño, tu no eres un nerd, eres mi osito lindo-Dijo Dakota consolando a su novio.

-No me molesta nada, es sólo que puedes merecer alguien más atractivo que yo y sin vicios de jugar todo tipos de videojuegos-ella lo cayo con un beso en la mejilla que lo sonrojo.

-Tu cambiaste mi forma de ver la apariencia, cuando era un monstruo tu me aceptaste, ninguno de esto superficiales me hubieran aceptado, yo te amo-decido dejar a la pareja a solas, era de mala educación espiar a una pareja en intimidad, camino hasta llegar a un muelle, se sintió atraído para ver el paisaje y relajarse, se estiró un poco.

-Boo-una voz lo asusto, por unos segundos movió los brazos tratando de mantener el equilibrio para no caer al mar, al conseguirlo la vio, Gwen.

-Debiste ver tu cara, sigues siendo un miedoso Cody-el chico se rasco la cabeza, era un poco incómodo aún cuando todo ya había pasado.

-Si, ¿pasa algo?-le pregunto.

-Sólo quiero darte las gracias por hablar con Courtney, en la mañana platicamos y volvimos a ser amigas, ella dejo que el juego la controlara, y todo gracias a ti, eres muy amable-que buena noticia, se sentía orgulloso de juntar una vez más una amistad.

-Ustedes son buenas amigas, lo vi en el avión y en la temporada de estrellas por televisión, no era justo que por Duncan o el juego se arruinara-sin saberlo creo un momento incómodo al nombrar al delincuente.

-Duncan...cometí un error en salir con el por ser un chico malo, en el fondo sabía que amaba a Courtney y no a mi, y con Trent, su obsesión me asusto mucho, creo que no tengo suerte-.

-Cometiste errores, eso no quiere decir que no puedes encontrar pareja, pero por ahora, te recomiendo como amigo olvidarte del tema y relajarse, ve a divierte con los demás, te lo mereces por soportar tanto-Cody paso a su lado listo para regresar cuando una oración hizo que se detuviera en seco.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-el chico sólo volteo la cabeza atónito, debió haber escuchado mal, Gwen sólo le sonrió

-Hablo en serio, tu me ayudaste a juntarme con Trent aún cuando yo te gustaba, ahora me ayudaste a volver mi amistad con Courtney, creo que es momento de darte una oportunidad-sinceramente Gwen esperaba verlo feliz y celebrando, pero sólo lo vio cambiar a un rostro que no podía entender del todo.

-¿En serió creíste que después de todo este tiempo seguiría enamorado de ti?, se que me usaste en la competencia para que las chicas no te expulsaran después de Grecia, ya te supere hace tiempo, además, ya no busco una relación por ahora, y si busca a Trent, ni te molestes, el va por Katie, por favor no interfieras-Cody se fue un poco molesto por dentro, dejando a Gwen sola, pensativa, se lo merecía, se dejó engañar por la personalidad molesta de Cody para rechazarlo, siempre la apoyo, como pudo ser tan ciega, con la ayuda de Courtney, seguro tendría al buen chico de vuelta, no sabía que eso traería nuevos problemas a su amistad con varias amigas.

Al llegar al salón central vieron a un grupo reunido en una mesa, estaba cansado pero decidió hechas un vistazo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto pero ver al Chef con la cara en la mesa mientras Alejandro y Heather celebraban ganar algo.

-Los creídos lograron que el chef se jugará la renta total de la isla, ellos ganaron y ahora nos sacaran a todos para tenerlo para sus propósitos-dijo Ryan triste, habían jugado un juego de casino mi casino, no era justo, pero ese juego lo tenía dominado, no quería destacar pero no arribaría sus vacaciones una pareja de creídos.

-Quiero jugar contra ustedes, doble o nada-se paró frente a la mesa, con ver las cartas lo supo.

-El nerd nos desafía, que patético, ¿qué nos apostamos?-pregunto confiado el latino.

-Si yo gano todo regresa a la normalidad, sin ningún efecto en su contra, si me ganan, todos seremos sus sirvientes por todo lo que queda de las vacaciones-muchos se quejaron pero Noah y Trent los calmaron.

-Confíen en Cody, el sabe lo que hace-.

-Espero que la valentía tu amigo no nos cueste una vergüenza-se quejó Emma con pocas esperanzas.

-Hecho, jugaremos black jack, permítete ser la banca-.

-Como quieras-el black jack se considera un juego de suerte pura, o eso se pensaban, empezó el juego.

-Carta-Cody pido su carta con toda calma, rápidamente todo el mundo rápidamente estaba pendiente del juego, incluso el chef que ponía todas sus confianzas en el flacucho-.

-21-sonrió Alejandro al igual que Heather.

-yo 19-tiro las cartas y fueron desechadas, el juego continuaba y poco a poco las fichas de Cody eran pocas, no ganaba ninguna, todos se habían resignado menos algunas personas que confiaban en el.

-Es la última ronda pero el resultado ya esta dado-.

-Sabes, este juego es de los pocos juegos de casino en los que el jugador tiene una ventaja, la banca siempre esta obligada a sacar otra carta si se encuentra debajo de 17, por lo que probable que se pase, pero eso no te a pasado, vaya suerte tuya, yo me planto-esto sorprendió a la pareja, se rindió sin ver sus cartas, seguro dio esa explicación para no quedar tan mal con los demás.

-Esto término-dijo Alejandro mostrando sus cartas finales.

-Si, se ha acabado-fastidiado por todo, Cody tiro sus cartas mostrando el As y el rey de picas, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Con un Black Jack automático recuperas dos veces y medio lo que has apostado, así que gane, que flojera-bostezo aburrido, si había dejado el juego era por lo aburrido que era.

-Imposible, ¿qué rayos insiste?- exigió saber Heather.

-Conteo de cartas, así de simple, Noah, por favor-.

-En este juego en específico, se usa contando las cartas de acuerdo con su valor aparente, las cartas d valen uno, las de más de 10 es menos uno y las del 7 al 9 son cero, haces un recuento de las cartas que salen para así matemáticamente saber la probabilidad de cual saldrá después, una estrategia que ambos compartimos-.

-Usaste...las matemáticas...¡eso es trampa!-se paró enfadado Alejandro con las manos en la mesa.

-No, hacer trampa es barajar las cartas tal como lo hiciste conmigo y el chef, has hecho que el juego fuera más fácil-Cody se paró sonriendo, por fin pudo dejar a ese manipulador en ridículo.

-Maldición, no sólo José tiene una novia más sexy y que use a Heather para intentar ser mejor, sino que un perdedor me gano en un juego frente a todos-al ver lo que dijo se arrepintió, la había cargado, cuando se volteó a ver a Heather sólo recibió un golpe en los kiwis y estrello su cara en la mesa antes de irse corriendo, más por la pena Cody la siguió ignorando a sus amigos y a las chicas que había dejado aún más interesadas en el Geek.

-¡No corras tan cerca de la orilla!-le grito, era peligroso.

-No me sigas estúpido-en un paso en falso la tierra rompió haciendo que cayera, apenas Cody pudo sostenerla pero con su mano herida, por la fuerza empezaba a sangrar y el dolor era insoportable.

-Sólo déjame caer, ya tuve suficiente-demando pero con tristeza oculta en su voz-.

-¡No digas tonterías!, ¡seas como seas no te dejare caer!, ¡mejor ayúdame!-con todas sus fuerzas la subió sana y salva pero su herida ardía demasiado.

-No voy a agradecerte por lo que hiciste idiota-no lo miraba a los ojos, orgullosa como siempre.

-Lo siento por lo de Alejandro, pero con esa actitud no llegarás a ningún lado, a mucha gente no le importa que seas popular-.

-Como digas, sólo veté y déjame sola-se volteó para no verlo, no tenía tiempo para discutir con ella, necesitaba ir a la enfermería, sólo le pidió que tuviera más cuidado, una vez sola sonrió.

-Ahora entiendo porque las chicas quieren a ese perdedor de la nada, no me molestaría entra al juego para desquitar mi ira, tendré a Cody en mis manos seguro-Heather ignoraba esa pequeña parte que Cody despertó en ella al salvarla.

El salía de la enfermería más tarde, muchos lo elogiaron por lo del juego, esos juegos con Noah sirvieron de algo, fue a la mansión donde extrañamente fue abrazado por las chicas que platico en el pasado menos Heather, era un bufet gigante, el fue por el chocolate para las chicas pues el camarero sólo trajo para los hombres, tomo el primer paquete que vio y lo distribuyo a todas, cosa que se arrepentirá en el futuro cercano.

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo a sus amigos, iba a su cuatro por su computadora para mostrarles un par de cosas, la mansión era grande por lo que llegar de la sala de reuniones a su cuarto tomo su tiempo, al abrir su cuarto tomo su laptop pero las luces de la nada de apagaron, se activaron las de emergencia que eran rojas.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" preocupado fue sin nada de regreso, al estar cerca se escucho varios gritos de los chicos venir de adentro, el chef salió tirado al piso frente a el, adentro era un infierno de chicas ¿borrachas?, ni siquiera habían empezado a beber cuando ya estaban así, Emma obligo a Noah a usarlo como caballo, Taylor tirana cualquier cosas a los rockeros que huían despavoridos, Shawn era acorralado por Jasmine con un bate, Camerón estaba en posición fetal en una esquina, y Trent, dios santo, Katie le hacía una llave de lucha libre.

-¡Corre por tu vida chico!, sólo quedas tu, cuidado con las que escaparon, no por favor-ya no podía ayudarlo a ser arrastrado dentro y las puertas se cerraron, un pequeño envoltorio de chocolate que dejo, del mismo color que tomo antes.

"Chocolate con whisky, ¿¡con esto las chicas se pusieron así?!, es mi culpa" dejando de lado la capacidad de como el alcohol así efecto en las mujeres, no dudo en larga ese mientras podía, con las luces fuera no veía mucho, antes de subir las escaleras tropezó con algo, o más bien alguien, era Zoey mareada en el suelo.

 **borracha #1:la K.O**

 _Ella dura unos minutos antes de caer en profunda inconsciencia por la sustancia, es bastante vulnerable al no poder defenderse a si misma._

-¿Estas bien?-era obvio que no lo estaba, pero tenía que preguntar al estar preocupado.

-Todo me da vueltas...-murmuro, no podía dejarla así, debía ir a la zona de las habitaciones de mujeres para dejarla en su habitación, entrar y dejarla en su camina, como pudo la cargo y empezó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunto Zoey débilmente.

-A tu habitación, necesito tu llave para entrar-.

-Pervertido-dijo antes de caer dormida, camino por la zona iluminada por las luces, al pasar por el baño escucho quejidos, joder, dejo a Zoey en un sofá, sólo entraría y vería que pasaba, la única vez que entraría al baño de mujeres, al entrar vio a Dawn sentada en su posición de meditación pero con hipo-

-Oh, es aura bonita, Cody-se río ligeramente moviendo la cabeza

-¿Qué haces en el baño?-pregunto extrañado.

-Hip, quise ir a la alberca para ver al los pajaritos, hip, pero llegue flotando hasta aquí-.

 **Borracha #2: la pérdida**

 _La chica tiene el peor sentido de la orientación posible, terminando al lado opuesto a su destino, si no se vigila de cerca puede terminar desparecida, lamentablemente, es cuando tiene un espíritu aventurero a lo más alto._

-Esto es el baño pero no importaba, necesito llevarte a tu habitación-tratar de razonar con ella era inútil.

-Vamos aura dorada, vayamos juntos a salvar madre tierra, el viaje estelar nos espera-como lo podía hacer cuando no siquiera podía pararse sin caerse, la atrapo cuando caía pero sus labios se pegaron en su cuello, eran frío, trago duro para controlarse.

-Eres mi almohada cósmica-para su fortuna cayo dormida, salió del baño, gracias a dios sus habitaciones estaban al lado, sólo tomo las llaves, dejo a Zoey y Dawn en sus camas, y cerro la puerta, camino rumbo a su cuarto cuando escucho un llanto en el cuarto de Sammy, maldita sea, no podía ignorar el llanto de un a chica, toco la puerta y fue empujado por la rubia llorando en su pecho.

-Cody me ignora-lloraba más fuerte que antes, lo podía dejar sordo.

-No te ignoro, hablamos ayer y veremos el plan de la broma mañana-parecía que en un micro segundo le sonreía esperanzada.

 **Borracha #3: la sensible**

 _Ella cambia más rápido de humor que cuando esta en sus días del mes, para ella lo que digas, incluso lo que no digas es motivó para llorar o sonreír, a quien tenga la mala fortuna de encargarse de ella...buena suerte._

-¿En serio?-se acerco más a el.

-S..si-dijo nervioso para luego ser ahogado por un abrazo entre los pechos de la chica que gritaba.

-¡Le importo!-lo libero y volvió a su habitación, el pobre Cody salió de las habitaciones de las chicas como alma que lleva el diablo, ya no quería más situaciones con chicas, al salir escucho un vidrio romperse, era un zapato de chico, que historia podría contar.

-¡Cody! ¡Cody!, ¡Cody!-Kitty daba pequeños brincos mientras temblaba, parecía tener un ataque de azúcar, el ya lo había vivido pero sabía que no era el caso.

-No hagas eso, es peligroso-recogió el zapato y con el pie movió los vidrios a una esquina.

-¡Juguemos a las atrapadas!-grito Kitty pero más lejos.

 **Borracha #4: la alegre**

 _Nadie sabe de donde saca tanta energía, era como si tuviera cafeína en lugar de sangre en sus venas, gritara, correrá como perro sin correa y no sabes que hará después_

"¿¡Cuándo carajos llego hasta las escaleras?!"no tuvo más opción que corretearía por el lugar para que no se lastimara, gracias a su estado y al destino se paró en seco, le quemaban los pulmones.

-Cargarme como princesa-dijo feliz.

-¡No!-su palabra no contaba en absoluto, batallando cargando a la chica que fiel a su personalidad tomo varias fotos, sólo que era tan oscuro que no se veía nada.

-Tengo un juego para ti-tenía una idea, por favor que funcionara.

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto emocionada.

-Es simple, ambos vamos a nuestros cuartos y nos quedamos ahí hasta que amanezca, si ganas tendrás lo que quieras-.

-¡Te ganare!-bien, por su estado no lo pensó, sólo esperaba que si fuera a su cuarto, no tuvo nada de descanso al dar un respingo al sentir brazos femeninos agarrares a su espalda.

"¿Porqué me pasa esto?"lloraba internamente por su miseria, sólo eran chocolates, no merecía tanto castigo, al voltear vio a Bridgette con una gran sonrisa

-¿Bridgette?-pregunto con esperanza de que estuviera bien.

-Cody...-el tono de su voz estaba deformado por la bebida, algo que te ponía a pensar que no era la surfista-te quiero...-no, piedad.

 **Borracha #5: la acaramelada.**

 _Es una bomba de cariño con su objetivo, te abrazara, te consentirá y se pegará a ti como chicle en el zapato, te repita como cinta rota de caset que te quiere._

-Tu piel es suave como la de un bebe-con todo la vivido hasta ahora, las mejillas del pobre estaban al rojo vivo, sintió las manos de la chica pasarse por su espalda, no tuvo más opción que salir corriendo, se escondió en una esquina, viéndola pasar, estaba cerca de su cuarto, su zona segura, pero ver la puerta abierta con el pica porte roto no era buena señal, el sonido de la puerta lo delato, la poca luz dejo ver sus cosas tiradas por todo el lugar, alguien estaba dentro.

-Codykins...-como película de terror vio a Sierra viéndolo con una sonrisa de psicópata pura.

-¿Quieres jugar a la violación?-.

 **Borracha #6: la pervertida sexual.**

 _Ella es directa y irá al punto, tratar de violarte a como cueste, tendrá una imaginación de película de mayores con muchos juguetes para su comodidad y placer, convirtiéndote en su juguete sexual personal._

-Sierra, atrás, tengo un celular y no dudare en usarlo-simplemente patético, su cara de espanto era evidente, traían recuerdos del avión.

-¡ese es el espíritu!-con un grito de niña de siete años asustada por un payaso huyo, más vale aquí corrió que aquí ser violado, maldito alcohol, nunca tomaría, salió al patio, oscuro pero sólo, o eso pensó.

-Alto ahí y dame veinte flexiones-salió de las sombras Sky con mirada penetrante.

-Sky, cálmate, soy Cody-fue golpeado en el trasero con un látigo que sabrá dios de donde saco.

-Por eso dame veinte, eres demasiado débil para ser mi novio, te haré fuerte o pagarás,¡abajo!-.

 **Borracha #7: la sargento**

 _Esta sádica salida de algún ejército imaginario te convertirá en su perrito a sus órdenes, dile que no y serás castigado, hazle caso, de todas maneras te lastimara, no hay escape._

-Si señor-Sky le pego una cachetada.

-Soy mujer, retrasado mental-le grito en la cara.

-Si señora señora-otra cachetada

-Si señora-repitió enfadada

-Si señora si-otra vez.

-¡Si señora!-más fuerte y con latigazo incluido

-No se señora-Cody pedía piedad

-¡dilo bien soldado!-

-Si señora-lo dijo bien, pero de todos modos fue golpeado-Pero lo dije bien-.

-Para que no se te olvide-forzado hizo la lagartijas, apenas podía con su alma y su mente esta al borde del colapso.

-¡¿Ese no es Dave?!-fingió sorpresa, sin esperar que efectivamente el chico había logrado escapar del infierno, al verlo la atleta preparo su látigo fue por el, lo atrapo como un leon a su presa sin oportunidad de defenderse, se sentía mal por el, bueno no del todo, fatigado camino dentro otra vez, se topó con Heather que parecía no tener efecto alguno, pero no quería hablar con ella.

-¿¡Porque me ves?!-le grito

-No te veo-le contesto, no debió hacerlo.

-Pero me hablaste-le pego en sus partes nobles tal como lo hizo antes con Alejandro.

 **Borracha #8: la violenta.**

 _Ella convierte cualquier cosas en motivo de pelea, TODO es malo para ella en su estado, pero no se mete con personas más fuertes si no con débiles o de buen corazón, estará ebria pero usa el cerebro._

Por el dolor y cansancio se desmayado, sólo escuchando los pasos alejarse, no sabe cuanto tiempo pasó cuando despertó atado a una silla y en un cuarto obscuro, sólo una luz blanca sobre el lo iluminaba.

-Eh...¿¡qué demonios?!-trato de zafarse pero era inútil.

-Tranquilo Cody, sólo es un juego, tu eliges la opción A o B, por las buenas o uso cloroformo-Dijo Gwen, enserio, ¿de dónde sacaban tanta cosa sin sentido?

-¿No hay una C?-.

 **Borracha #9 sádica sexual**

 _El título lo dice por su mismo, sufrirás si caes en sus garras, usara todo para satisfacer su necesidad de ti, sólo queda rezar ser capaz de sentarte en una semana._

-Ahora quédate quiero-se sentó sobre el y toco su cabello, muy cerca, esto era demasiado.

-¿Puedo pasar mi lengua por tu hueco entre los dientes?-por su puesto que no podía, que alguien lo salve, su precarias fueron escuchadas cuando Courtney la empujo lejos de el, por alguna extraña razón la gótica no se levanto.

-Esa loca, déjame te ayudo-lo libero de sus ataduras y Cody la abrazo en agradeciendo a su salvadora, idiota al pensar en estar a salvo, ella le tomo la mano y hizo lo que menos pensó, lo puso en uno de sus pecho.

"¿¡whoaaa?!" su cara era un tomate con esto.

-Esto te costara, pervertido-lo tomo de la cara encarnado lo frente a frente.

 **Borracha #10: la inocente.**

 _Es difícil de describirla, ella quiere besarte hasta el cansancio pero no sabe como, así que hará que tu la toques para pedir como pago un beso o algo más, lo peor es que es capaz de cambiar de humor en un segundo y luego fingir que no paso nada._

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-.

-Tus labios se ven suaves, los probare-se empezó a acercar más, podía sentir su respiración.

-Detente-suplico Cody, era una pesadilla.

-No te asustes, es sólo un beso-dijo con la voz distorsionada, a unos centímetros de los labios del Geek, fue empujado y estrellado contra la pared, Courtney fingió no hacer nada, lo peor era que todas las chicas que se encontró antes entraron a la habitación, acercándose como zombies a su presa, murmuraban cosas, el sin esperanza se pegó a la pared y suplico.

-Vamos a calmarnos y platicar de esto, por piedad déjeme ir, ¿qué me van a hacer?, deténganse, por favor, ¡ayúdenme!, ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-  
amanecía en la isla, los chicos estaban dominados en todas las zonas de la sala de fiestas dormidos. Cody se medio despertó y al ver todo quedo confundió.

-Vaya fiesta la de anoche, sólo recuerdo ir a mi cuarto y luego...en blanco, siento que fue una pesadilla, me duele la cabeza, necesito dormir un poco-cayo rendido y durmió como roca, todas la chicas estaba reunidas mirando al suelo sin decir nada, conscientes de lo de anoche.

-Aquí no paso nada, ¿verdad chicas?-todas asintieron y se mantuvieron en silencio, algunas pensando en lo que hicieron sufrir a Cody, tendrían que buscar la forma de enmendar su error para estar tranquilas aunque el no se acuerde de nada,

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Gano Heather, lo siento pero mi idea son con 10, fin de presentaciones y aquí esta la primera situación incomoda, vendrán mas, lo que me gustaría pedir su apoyo es para los chicos que odian a Cody por tener la atención de sus chicas, solo necesito al chico de Dawn y Sammy, ya saben, los sufridos y raros, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima, CHAO.**

 **Mi idea:**

 _ **Zoey-Vito/Mike**_

 _ **Dawn-?**_

 _ **Sammy-?**_

 _ **Kitty-Mickey**_

 _ **Bridgette-Geoff**_

 _ **Gwen-Duncan**_

 _ **Courtney-Scott**_

 _ **Sky-Dave**_

 _ **Heather-Alejandro**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: todos a por Cody (punto de vista de Cody).**

El despertar en una mesa de la sala de reuniones sin recuerdos de nada lo confundía mucho, más las miradas de trauma de algunos, Trent dijo que lo vio correr al ver tal escenario a los cuartos, pero no saben más, y por alguna extraña sensación le decía que era lo mejor.

-¿Alguien a visto a las chicas?-pregunto Devin más preocupado por su novia a pesar de casi matarlo por un ataque de celos causado por un foco.

-Deben estar escondidas por lo que nos hicieron a todos nosotros ayer, hasta al chef lo metieron en esto-comento Owen comiendo sobras, aún con el trauma, no podía dejar de comer.

-Debemos exigirles una forma de disculpa con cada uno de nosotros, un favor por cada chico que lastimaron-exigió Duncan enojado, varios asintieron.

-Pero que clase de favores estamos hablando, el de hacernos un masaje o de dormir en la misma cama-era claro la diferencia que había con favores con las chicas, algunos pervertidos pensaron en la segundo opción, sinceramente, al no le importaba si quiera una disculpa, ya con saber que ellos sufrieron por su culpa era bastante.

-Lo que sea da lo mismo, a mi no me engañan, todos aquí tenemos un sentimiento por alguna de las chicas, pero sólo ahora cinco de nosotros tenemos un noviazgo con las recientes metidas de pata de Geoff y Alejandro-dijo Duncan algo molesto.

-Y lo dice el señor que no puede decidirse por una, engañaste a Courtney con Gwen y casi haces lo mismo pero a la inversa, en televisión nacional-se defendió Alejandro, recuperaría a su señorita a como diera lugar, Geoff reconoció que la fama le subió la cabeza y obtendría el amor de la rubia de vuelta.

-Es internacional ahora Al, y traducido a más de diez idioma-aclaro Harold.

-Después de mucho pensarlo fue un erró caer en los encantos de la princesa bipolar cuando estaba con Gwen, ella es más de mi estilo, así que voy a por ella-.

-Me alegra saberlo, porque si hubieras ido por Courtney te rompo la cara-DJ y Rodney sostuvieron a ambos para que no se pelearán.

-Pero viejo, ella solo te uso como parte del juego-dijo DJ tomándolo de los brazos.

-Y eso es lo que más me gusta de ella, ya la perdone por ese dibujo mal hecho, pero por la cola de rata, en fin, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si no fuera por detalle de que era mi primer noviazgo y estaba un poco tonto, pero enserio, si veo a alguien coqueteado con ella duerme con los peces-amenazo Scott

-Calmémonos un poco si, todos nosotros cometimos errores con nuestras chicas y lo pagamos con nuestro orgullo, que dicen sí nos unimos para traerlas de vuelta a nuestro lado-propuso Geoff.

-Oye vaquero, ¿crees qué los qué busquen conquistar obtengan apoyo también?, no creo poder conquistar a Kiity con mi mala suerte-hablo Mickey un poco pesimista, en el show era claro que tenía una atracción con la alegre chica, pero no era más que una especulación hasta ahora.

-Cuándo tenía 13 años trato de darle un flor a una niña, pero una abeja salió de la flor y lo pico dentro de la nariz, desde entonces le tiene fobia a la miel-hablo su gemelo Jay una de sus típicas historias de mala suerte.

-Eso da mucha lástima, te diría que no pero entre hombres nos ayudamos, cuenta con nuestro apoyó pero no te damos muchas esperanzas-le dijo Alejandro sacando una pequeña sonrisa en Mickey.

-¡Yo también necesito ayuda!, necesito consejos para conquistar a Samey, entre ella y su hermana mala leche, prefiero tratar de salir con ella, pero ella me rechazo sutilmente, ¿qué acaso esta cara linda no es suficiente?-se acerco al grupo Topher, en su generación de competencia no había mucho de donde escoger, necesitaba una pareja para ser más famoso y las únicas opciones viables eran las gemelas que eran muy bonitas.

-Sammy es el tipo de chica que ocupas entenderla mucho para salir con ella, será un trabajo duro y largo pero con nuestra ayuda funcionara-otro al gremio de hombres, vaya que había muchos amoríos pero para sus ojos hasta ahora ninguno era bueno.

-Solo ten cuidado con Amy, ella tratara de molestar a su hermana a como de lugar, incluso fingiendo ser ella-advirtió Shawn, uno de los pocos suertudos con novia.

-El lunar en la mejilla de Amy es la única diferencian física visible, pero con maquillaje fácilmente puede ocultarlo-buen punto por parte de Cameron, salir con Sammy tendría varios obstáculos.

-Creo que también me uniré, ya me canse de la morena sexy, quiero tener a esa pelirroja, por alguna extraña razón me sueño atraído a ella-al saber lo del accidente, no sabían sí ayudarlo para cuando Mike vuelva, si es que lo hace.

-Por mi no hay problema...no, no me lo puedo creer, ¿tu?, whoa, ¿quien te gusta grandote?-al voltear para sorpresa de todos, B camino al grupo y revelo una foto de Dawn, esto sí era una sorpresa.

-Admitió que tiene encanto y es muy linda, pero es muy rara y extraña sin mencionar sus apariciones de la nada, ¿qué te gusta de ella?-a la pregunta de Duncan, B saco una larga hoja de que tocaba el suelo con todo lo bueno de la chica natural.

-No necesito leer todo eso, ella y tu fueron amigos en el programa así que tienes una ventaja, pero además de convertirte en vegetariano y vivir en el bosque no tengo ni idea de como ayudarte, además del fundamental problema que no hablas-B era un genio, pero hasta al más inteligente le cuesta ganar el corazón de una chica, más si es alguien tan solitaria como Dawn.

-Una rara para un raro, auch, perdon-B le lanzo a Scott una cuchara de metal en la cabeza, si iban a trabajar juntos tenían que soportarlo.

-Chicos, después de mucho pensarlo y gracias a la ayuda psicológica que recibí en la enfermería, voy a darle otra oportunidad a Sky, sólo espero que ella acepte mis disculpas-dijo un Dave apenado.

-Dave...no creo que ella te perdone por lo de ayer, la intentaste apuñalar-le respondió Cody un poco agresivo, en un día se arrepiente y ahora la quiere otra vez, el no se la tragaba.

-Cody, se lo que hice y te agradezco mucho que me hayas golpeado y noqueado en ese momento de rabia, estaba tan cegado, pero en la enfermería Nick me enseño el camino, por eso volveré a luchar por ella-vaya, Nick además de enfermero era psicólogo y para tratar a alguien a tal grado como Dave, debía ser de los buenos, ¿cómo pudo terminar de pasante de Chris?.

-Dudo mucho que ella quiera volver a hablar contigo, ya rompiste su corazón ayer, así que cuidado porque sí ella no te golpea, yo lo hago-las risas de Alejandro y Duncan interrumpieron la discusión.

-Sky tiene mala suerte de gustarle a dos flacos sin condición, ella es una atleta olímpica, merece algo mejor que ustedes, pero con sólo ver a Dave fallar, trataremos de ayudarlo, a ti también Cody-.

-Me hubiera gustado ver esa pelea, dos fracasados peleando-se burlo Duncan.

-No te preocupes, fue de la misma manera que este fracasado te noqueo de un golpe, no necesito de su ayuda en lo absoluto, Sky y yo solo somos amigos, no quiero tener que ver con su grupo, yo me largo-un poco harto, se fue ignorando los gritos del punk, con ese grupo las chicas dejarían de estar tranquilas, fue a su cuarto encontrándose con un desastre, suspiro cansado sin ganas de recoger, se tiró en la cama mirando al techo, estuvo un tiempo mirando el collar que tenía en la mano, ¿qué debería hacer?, el sonido de mensaje de su celular lo saco de su trance, que extrañó, era un número privado que daba a una localización en esta isla, estaba muy dentro del bosque, no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que aún sabiendo de la posibilidad de una broma, fue a la dirección, con teléfono en mano camino al bosque, cuanto más avanzaba más raro se ponía el lugar, no fue hasta que llego a unas aguas termales ocultas entre la vegetación.

-Así que sólo era esto-miro su celular comprobando la ubicación, muy extrañado pero no importaba, unas aguas calientes descansarán su cuerpo, que suerte que se cambió al traje de baño, al meterse dentro se relajó, no fue hasta que escucho unas voces provenir del otro lado de la gran roca, con cuidado se acercó a dar un vistazo, sólo para sonrojarse de ver al grupo de chicas en el agua, desnudas.

"¿Pero qué mierda?, ¿qué hacen ellas aquí juntas?, esto es malo, si me ven aquí pensaran que soy un pervertido y moriré, será mejor que me vaya, puedo volver después" como la mala fortuna ahora estaba de su lado, resbalo con una roca, haciendo tanto ruido que llamo la atención del grupo de chicas, al escuchar las voces acercándose entro en pánico, correr ya no era una opción, no tendría tiempo, se metió al agua para tratar de ocultarse, ahí vio una conexión de un hoyo, lo suficientemente grande para escapar, que bueno era ser delgado, nado y salió a otro pequeño lago termal, con escuchar las voces al otro lado respiro, tranquilo, eso estuvo cerca.

"Sólo esperó que no encuentren mis cosas" pensó más calmado, Cody salió del agua, lo mejor era irse para que no interrumpiera su conversación de chicas, pero era extraño, jamás pensó en ver sus amigas reunidas, incluso Heather estaba ahí lo cual era extraño, Dawn que era tan solitaria estaba con ahí, Kitty también, que raro, sin darse cuenta dio una vuelta hasta terminar donde encontró las aguas, al quitar los arbusto de su vista vio a las chicas en bikini, ahora mirándolo, mierda.

-¿También saben de este lugar?, ¡lo siento!, sólo tomó mies cosas y las dejo-trato de actuar lo más normal posible, recogiendo su ropa, cuando fue tomado por una mano en su hombro, esperando su muerte solo se encontró con la sonrisa de Courtney.

-Tranquilo, ya estábamos por salir-todas parecían felices de verle, estaba confundido, en otro tiempo le romperían la nariz por verlas, todas llevaban bikini, Zoey era verde, Dawn morado, Sammy rojo, Kitty naranja, Bridgette azul cielo, Gwen negro, Sky blanco, Heather cafe, Sierra amarillo y Courtney gris.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen todas reunidas aquí?, es bastante extraño verlas reunidas por aquí- todas se miraron, Sammy hablo.

-Sólo son cosas de chicas, nos dimos cuenta que tenemos mucho en común, fue Dawn quien nos invito a este lugar para platicar de cierto tema en común-.

-¿Tema en común?-pregunto Cody al aire-¿ustedes no se odiaban?-le pregunto mirando a Gwen, Courtney y Heather.

-Nos toleramos-dijeron las tres juntas.

-No importa, es un gusto tenerte aquí, hace poco un ruido nos asusto pero sólo fue un animal que cayo, sentí su aura-Dawn le guiño el ojo disimuladamente.

"¡Ella sabe que las vi desnudas!, te debo una Dawn, pero, ¿porqué no me delato si sabía que era yo?" esto se ponía cada vez más extraño.

-Bueno no importa, creo que contigo aquí puedo sacar esto, lo traje por si alguna quiera divertirse pero se me hacia muy infantil-de una mochila saco Kitty varias pistolas de agua, sonaba divertido, ya con armas en mano y cargadas, las chicas miraron a Cody, como primer objetivo, el chico sonrió aceptando el desafío.

-¡Aquí voy!-corrieron por todo el bosque disparando agua entre sí, por supuesto el fue el más mojado de todos, pero por lo menos de desquito con cada una, todo era risas, en algún punto salieron a la playa, cayeron tendidos sobre la arena, respirando mientras reían.

-Creo que perdí-dijo Cody bromeando.

-Pero fue más divertido de lo que esperaba-todas estuvieron de acuerdo, sentados sobre la arena bajo la sombra de las palmas para que el sol no lastimara la piel.

-Lo único malo es que olvidamos nuestras cosa en las aguas-recordó Zoey.

-Podemos regresar después, Cody, ¿ese collar en tu cuello tiene algún significado?-el Geek vio su collar, preguntándose lo mismo.

-Lo encontré en el bosque en Vancouver la noche que nos fuimos, pensé que era algo valioso así que me lo quede, además hice una promesa de poner mis estudios antes que una relación, ya estoy cansado de perder tiempo en rechazos de chicas, mejor relajarme-ante la seriedad de las palabras y la mirada de Cody, las chicas sabía que en verdad lo decía en serio, vaya que ha cambiado de ese niño pervertido, hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Ya veo, te queda bien-agradeció con una sonrisa el cumplido de Bridgette, cierto debía decirles.

-Chicas escuchen, esta mañana se formó un grupo para conquistar chicas a como diera lugar, por lo que pude entender sólo las quieren para cosas en la cama, tengan cuidado-prodigio a explicarles lo que escucho en la mañana, teniendo diferentes reacciones.

-Me alegra saber que un poco de Mike sigue vivo, pero no me voy a dejar seducir por Vito-dijo Zoey honestamente.

-B a sido de los pocos amigos que tengo, pero no siento ningún tipo de atracción por el, me siento decepcionada de que se uniera a ese grupo-dijo Dawn decepcionada del genio.

-No se qué vio Topher en mi, pero no saldré con el por su fantasía de fama, ya tengo con Amy más que suficiente-dijo Sammy sin importarle mucho.

-Mickey es muy lindo, pero no es lo que busco en un chico para salir-dijo Kitty triste por no poder corresponder los sentimientos del chico mala suerte.

-Después de lo que trató de hacerme, tendrá suerte que no lo mate a golpes-Sky no se creía el cuento del cambio de Dave.

-No me importa más, Geoff sólo le importa lo físico-Bridgette no perdonaría al fiestero más veces.

-Fue un error salir con el, chico malo o no, Duncan es un idiota-dijo Gwen molesta por saber que era uno de los líderes del grupo.

-Scott sólo fue un momento de debilidad mío, no siento nada por ese sucio campesino-hablo Courtney igual de molesta.

-Alejandro puede buscarse a otra para competir con su hermano, conmigo todo término-finalmente término Heather, Cody no sabía que decir, ninguna tiene sentimientos por alguno, lo cual lo haría más problemático.

-Te agradecemos mucho por advertirnos, nos encargaremos de ellos-Cody sólo se rascaba la cabeza apenado, tanto cumplido era inusual para el,

-Creo que es momento de regresar, te importaría reunirnos contigo en otra ocasión-.

-Claro, cuando quieran, sólo manden mensaje y ahí estaré-esa respuesta alegró a las chicas, que cada uno le dieron un abrazo fuerte y beso en la mejilla, dejándolo más confundido y avergonzado, no, debía ser su imaginación, al despedirse de ellas fue por sus cosas para ver que otra cosa podía hacer, sin saber que la misma persona que mando la ubicación a Cody, tenía fotos de los abrazos con cada chica, mandado por mensaje a su respectivo enamorado, esto haría un infierno y al mismo tiempo el cielo en la vida del joven Anderson, ya viendo que se fue la chicas se miraron entre sí.

-No hace falta decir que a todas nos gusta Cody, seguiremos siendo un grupo para salir con el pero cada una hará su lucha por su corazón-hablo Sierra seriamente, normalmente las hubiera lastimado por fijarse en su Codykins pero eso ya era del pasado

-Recuerden el trato, la que consiga que Cody la bese en los labios y se declaré se lo queda como novio, ninguna puede hacer nada después de ese momento, claro que tiene que dar pruebas reales-lo hablado en las aguas termales se haría valer, cada una se fue por su camino pensando en alguna forma de conseguir que el cambiado Cody Anderson se enamorara de ella, que rompiera esa promesa del collar con el poder del amor, cosa que no sería nada fácil.

.

.

 **.**

 **A/N: esta la primera parte, la siguiente será como las chicas decidieron ir a por Cody, luego viene las tácticas de las chicas, gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo, espero sus reviews, CHAO**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: nos gusta Cody pero el...**

Ya había amanecido, los chicos seguían desmayados en la sala d reuniones después del infierno de anoche con las chicas borrachas, hablando de ellas, reunidas en grupos en diferentes lugares para hablar de lo vergonzoso que fueron al ser controladas por el alcohol, lo que más sorprendía era que hubo diez chicas que acosaron al mismo chico en la misma noche, el pobre Cody que a pesar de haber escapado de la sala se encontró con ellas, la buena noticia era que tal era el trauma que su memoria borro los recuerdos completamente, pero eso no quitaba la culpa, después de que el las ayudara con sus palabras y apoyo, no era justo.

-Me siento mal, hice que me cargara hasta mi habitación solo para llamarle pervertido-se lamentaba Zoey.

-¿Aventura espacial?, en qué estaba pensando, y lo peor fue que me pegue a su pecho como bebe cuando trato de dejarme a mi cama-Dawn tenía que disculparse por su horrible comportamiento con Cody.

-El evito que me lastimara cuando estaba con mi hiperactividad, pero tuvo que correr detrás de mi por mucho tiempo-Kitty tenía que hablar con su hermana para pedir consejos de como calmar la culpa después de una borrachera, después de todo Emma también torturo a Noah en más de una ocasión por sus enojos.

-Casi lo ahogo con mi abrazo, después de soportar mis lloriqueos-Sammy sabía que era el miedo de que Cody la ignorada, no quiera esoz

-Que vergüenza, no sólo le toque su espalda, también dije cosas vergonzosa, me alegra que huyera de mi-hablo Bridgette, omitiendo la parte en la que dijo que le gustaba.

-Trate de lastimar a Codykins...trate de lastimar a mi Codykins...sigo teniendo ese lado oscuro en mi-Sierra se abrazaba a sí misma repitiendo las misma palabras una y otra vez.

-Que pena, lo traté como un esclavo y lo golpe en la cara sin razón-era cierto que debía ayudarlo con su condición física, después de todo Cody se lo pido en persona, pero no de esta manera.

-Trate de lamer sus dientes cuando el estaba indefenso, me alegro que Courtney me golpeado antes de cometer una locura-se aliviaba Gwen, aún si saber como consiguió todo el materia para amarrarlo a un silla.

-Hice que tocara uno de mis pecho, sólo poder besarlo, estúpidos instintos, sin olvidar lo que le hicimos todas al final-el comentario de Courtney hizo que todas les diera un escalofrío, después de tal acto, era una bendición que no recordara nada, terminaría en un hospital mental el pobre Geek.

-No se qué tanto se lamentan ustedes, el no tiene recuerdos de nada, aproveche el momento de golpearlo por dejarme en vergüenza ayer en frente de todos-ninguna se creyó la mentira de Heather, si no le importará no estaría aquí con ellas, Dawn se levantó de su lugar llamando la atención de las demás, su expresión era muy sería.

-Creo que conozco un buen lugar para hablar del tema, por favor, vayan por un traje de baño y las veo en cinco minutos en este lugar-con misterio ella se fue, dejando a las demás confundidas, pero decidieron hacerle caso, al pasar el tiempo fueron guiadas a unas aguas termales escondidas dentro del bosque.

-Me gusta Cody-con esas palabras saliendo de la nada cuando las demás empezaban a disfrutas las aguas, todas miraron a Dawn con los ojos cerrado y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Dawn?-

-No tengo miedo a decirlo, Cody es un chico muy lindo que se preocupa por los demás antes de sí mismo, su bondad y alegría en su ser es algo que jamás había visto, aún cuando dentro de el esconde un pasado triste que aún no puede superar por completo, lo oculta de los demás para que no se preocupen por el, le molesta eso, pero yo quiero ser la luz que ilumine esa oscuridad dentro de el, por eso les pido que dejen esas intenciones amorosas con Cody-tenía una mano en su pecho desnudo, imaginado la sonrisa de Cody en el agua.

-A mi no me gusta ese tonto amante de las golosinas, por mi has lo que quiera-trato de negarlo Heather.

-Así que viste las aura de todas, sabes que es de mala educación ver los sentimientos de las demás con tus poderes, pero tienes razón, evita cualquier conflicto aunque lo tenga que pagar con su cuerpo, me abrió los ojos cuando me deprimí por el cambio de Mike, tengo que seguir adelante, Dawn, eres una gran amiga pero no pienso dejarlo sin luchar-admitio Zoey decidida viendo a su amiga.

-Creo que se a que oscuridad te refieres, Cody me contó un poco cuando me encontró en la playa, saber que estas solo, sin nadie, puedo entender ese sentimiento de dolor, lo siento mucho, pero seré yo quien este a su lado-hablo Sammy con un poco de temor por dentro pero saco sus sentimientos por el chico.

-Chicas, ustedes son grandiosas personas y no quiero que esto destruya nuestra amistad, pero Cody es un chico dulce que me ayudo cuando me sentía más vulnerable por romper con Geoff, se que nunca compartimos en el programa por estar en equipos separados, por eso estoy decidida a hacerlo ahora de forma especial-ahora fue Bridgette quien de confeso sus emociones.

-Cometí dos errores muy graves al preferí a los chicos que no eran para mi cuando tenía a Cody al lado, quien soporto ese dolor en mucho tiempo, incluso me ayudo a tener una relación con Trent, perdón, pero quiero corregir mis errores con el de la manera apropiada-no muchos podían estar de acuerdo con Gwen, pero la tercera es la vencida según todos, no importaba lo que los demás pensarán.

-Gwen, párese que cada vez que formamos una amistad entre nosotras algo aparece para complicarlo, tantos insultos y golpe que le di a lo largo del programa y el no me guarda ningún rencor, con unos pequeños correcciones generales será el novio perfecto para una C.I.T como yo, que la mejor se lo quede-las mejores amigas se dieron las manos en señal de juego limpio.

-Psst, digan lo que quieran pero yo no siento algo por Cody, sólo lo quiero demostrar que soy más hermosa para tener a ese nerd-aunque Heather no lo admitía, su sonrojo y las imágenes de como Cody la protegió de aquella caída al mar.

-Yo debería estar ofendida, fui yo quien lo amo desde la primera temporada, cuando nadie le prestaba atención, tengo más derecho que cualquiera de ustedes, pero tengo que demostrarles a todas ustedes que soy la indicada-se cruzó de brazos Sierra molesta desviando la mirada.

-A mi también me gusta Cody, tememos mucho en común, pero creo que lo mejor sería que el mismo decidiera con quien quedarse, por eso propongo que la primera que consiga un beso de Cody y se declarare, será su novia y ninguna podrá intervenir, es lo más justo-la propuesta de Kitty fue bien recibida por todas, en ese momento se escucho un ruido del otro lado de pequeño lago, por instinto se cubrieron los pechos ante un posible pervertido que las haya seguido, todas fueron a ver pero no había nadie.

-Tranquilas, sólo era una ardilla que cayo de la rama-Dawn sabía que era nada menos que Cody quien estaba escapando, pero no entendía como pudo dar con las aguas termales, decidieron ponerse su traje de baño listas para irse cuando se encontraron a nada menos que Cody Anderson sólo con su short y su collar, lo vieron muy asustado por pensar que lo golpearían por pervertido, pero fue bien recibido, incluso jugaron con pistolas de agua, luego supieron que sería más difícil obtener el amor de Cody por la promesa que hizo con ese collar y la seriedad en que lo tomaba, al recordar que olvidaron sus cosas fueron al mismo lugar pero se encontraron con Cody frente a frente con Justin, quien tenía una navaja en una mano y una pistola en el bolsillo.

-Justin, cálmate, no tenemos que llegar a esto-trato de calmarlo Cody pero la ira de era visible en sus ojos.

-Yo debería ser el que tuviera las chicas detrás de mi, un modelo, no un nerd y flacucho como tu-Justin atacaba con su navaja pero Cody los esquivaba con dificultad, lo empujo para tomar distancia y desarmarlo, tenía una gran cortada desde su mandíbula hasta su mejilla izquierda.

-No se de que mierda estas hablando, cálmate y platiquemos de eso con tranquilidad como amigos que somos-dijo Cody peo era en vano.

-¡Cállate!, ellas deben ser bonitas pero no tiene cerebro, unas son dejadas y sólo buscan consuelo en ti como Zoey, Heather y Bridgette-Justin conecto un puñetazo en la mandíbula mandándolo al suelo, lentamente se levantaba, sin intención de pelear.

-También están las putas que buscan enamorar a cualquiera para sus propios beneficios, tal como Gwen, Courtney y Sky-ahora fue un golpe en estómago que lo dejo de rodillas.

-Que tal las raras y solitarias como Kitty, Dawn, y Sammy, sin olvidar a tu estúpida fan Sierra, ahora conecto una patada en la cara dejándolo en el suelo inmóvil, tomo el cuchillo y se preparó para apuñarlo.

-Hasta nunca, Cody-las chicas cerraron los ojos para no ver, al no escuchar nada vieron la mano ensangrentada de Cody, la misma mano vendada, Justin hacia fuerza pero la nava era empujada hacia atrás.

-Habla de la mierda de persona que soy, de mis errores, pero jamás insultes a mis amigos bastardo-le pego un cabeza directo en el rostro, aprovechando la distracción para pararse, Justin trataba de golpearlo pero Cody parecía no tomarle importancia, pues los esquivaba o los desvía a con su brazos.

-Esas dejadas que dices son personas muy fuertes, tu ni yo entendemos el dolor por el que pasaron, esto va por ellas-conecto una golpe con su puño izquierdo directo en la nariz, la cual había rompió.

-Esas putas según tu bobo cerebro, sólo han tomado más decisiones, se que encontraran a la persona indicada, así que cierra esa mierda que sale de tu boca!-ahora con su mano ensangrentada lo golpe en el estómago, ambos cayeron al suelo y lentamente se levantaban.

-Esas raras, son las personas más especiales que conozco, sólo que nadie las comprende, pero yo si, y...nadie insulta a mejor amiga!-conecto un puñetazo en la cara que fue respondido por el modelo, patas y golpes eran recibidos por ambos, hasta que ambos cayeron por el cansancio.

"Tu puedes Cody, creo en ti" era el pensamiento que compartían todas las chicas, al ver como se levantaba de espaldas del otro, se voltearon para el último golpe, el puño de Justin paso por encima del hombro de Cody, mientras el suyo impacto directo en la mejilla, tal fue el golpe que le saco un diente, Cody tomo el arma de su bolsillo y lo apunto a Justin.

-En verdad eres un imbécil, usar una pistola de balas de goma, si me disparo en la cabeza, de seguro me dejaría en coma con suerte-ahora se apuntaba la pistola a su propia cabeza, empezaba a llover, una gran nube negra estaba encima de la isla.

-¡Cody detente!, no hagas una locura-todas las chicas salieron de su escondite a detener al su amado, activo el gatillo pero sólo un sonido blanco, la pistola no tenía balas, Cody se levantó, tirando la pistola, la lluvia mojaba su rostro, algunas de color rojo caían al suelo.

-Justin no sería capaz de lastimar a tal grado, el arma nunca estaba cargada, sólo era para intimidarme, deberían regresar a la mansión, con sólo un traje de baño se enfermarán, lo lamento pero podrían ayudarlo a llevarlo a la enfermería, necesito un tiempo a solas-la voz de Cody era muy apagada, esto le trajo recuerdo amargos, se agachó para tomar su collar que se había desprendido durante la pelea.

-Cody...-ninguna lo siguió, se perdió entre los árboles con sus cosas, estaban preocupadas por su estado físico y sus emociones, al llegar a una cueva para refugiarse de la lluvia, predio una fogata con unos troncos secos, se recargó contra la pared viendo las gotas de agua, dejando que los pensamientos inundaran su mente.

.

.

 **A/N: No todo es bueno para Cody, si fue Justin el las fotos y la del mensaje, ahora momento de votar por como será el orden de las citas con Cody, será un capítulo por chica para darles su momento con el, ustedes pondrán el orden en su opinión y en base a eso sacare una media para el orden final, sólo pongan 1-nombre, 2-nombre y así hasta el 10, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios, CHAO.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: sueño extraño.**

Sinceramente no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado viendo la lluvia en esa cueva, más de una hora seguro, pero no estaba nada cómodo recordando todo esas palabras que sus antiguos compañeros le susurraba a sus espaldas.

"Es patético"

"El pobre fue humillado en televisión, da pena"

"¿Quien necesita de un loco de la computadora?"

"Sus padres son tan estúpidos como el"

"Oi que su padre es alcohólico y le pegaba de niño"

"Nunca conseguirá novia"

"Si no fuera por su fama, sería un don nadie" ver esas palabras en su mente era horrible, hubo un momento donde se hartó y empezó a correr, no sabía a donde iba, sólo quería huir de esos pensamientos, cada vez más rápido, ya no más, ya no más, cuando recuperó la consciencia de sus acciones, había saltado una barda de un salto, rodó unos metros hasta quedar boca arriba mirando a cielo nublado, toda esa energía espontánea se había ido tan rápido como vino, se sentía más tranquilos, se río un poco de su mala fortuna, si no fuera por el dolor de los golpes caería dormido justo ahora, sin importa las gotas de lluvia que eran en su mayoría bloqueadas por los árboles, se levantó y dio un vistazo a su alrededor.

"¿dónde estoy"?" se pregunto internamente, de pronto todo estaba cubierto por neblina, que sólo dejaba ver los troncos de los árboles, saco su celular pero no tenía señal, mierda, término en una parte extraña de la isla que no tiene señal.

-¿Hola?, ¿alguien me escucha?-no perdía nada con intentar buscar a alguien por la zona que lo ayudara a regresar a la playa con los otros, camino pero no encontraba nada, de pronto una luz a lo lejos apareció entre la neblina, como si lo atrajera de alguna manera, al ver esa figura de luz con cuerpo femenino, se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-¿Tienes el mismo collar que yo?-la figura solo se río de forma muy tierna, corrió bosque adentro sin previo aviso.

-¡Espera!-no pudo alcanzarla, estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir corriendo, se recargó con un brazo en uno de los troncos para recuperar el aliento, la luz volvió a aparecer en su espalda, aún respirando agitadamente la volteo para ver esa silueta, definitivamente era una chica de pelo largo y vestido blanco, sólo sonreía pero no podía ver más de su rostro.

-¿Qué color quieres ser-su voz, algo era familiar pero no lograba identificarlo, sentía confianza.

-No lo se, nunca lo he pensado pero...-.

-Aircoiris-.

-¿Disculpa-el aircoiris no es un color, la chica se acercaba lentamente, hasta quedar de frente, aún así de cercana no podía ver su rostro, sólo su sonrisa, creando una sensación extraña en el.

-Tu color aún no esta definido, pero tu lo dividirás muy pronto, cuando hagas tu elección-estaban tan confundido pero se sentía calmado, la chica puso sus manos en sus mejillas antes de que pudiera responder, sonrojando y con el corazón a mil por hora, así mucho tiempo, no, nunca había sentido esto.

-Concentrarte en tus objetivos de vida, te llevara a una felicidad con lo que tu corazón desea, pero debes de permitirlo, la que posea tu collar, te indicara tu color final, Cody, Cody...Co...Dy...C...O...D...y-de la nada sintió que se le acaba el aire, levantándose rápidamente, ya era de noche y seguía en la misma cueva que antes, ya no llovía y el fuego estaba apagado.

-¿Un sueño?-era lo más lógico, todo había sido un sueño, pero algo lo dejaba muy curioso, esa chica, sus palabras, no tendría caso volver a su mundo mental, tenía que regresar, se paró en enfrente de un charco para verse, definitivamente tendría una cicatriz en la mejilla, ya no había sangrado de ningún lado, sólo las manchas secas de color rojo, paso el tiempo para llegar a su habitación, era media noche así que todos estaban dormidos, tenía que ser atento para no generar ruido, nada más entro y su celular lo bombardearon de mensajes de tanta persona conocía, no tenía tiempo para leer todo los mensajes, se cambió de ropa y leyó los indispensables, Trent, Noah, las chicas y para su sorpresa los chicos del grupo de caza-chicas, al parecer el rumor se había de su pelea con Justin se había esparcido por todo el lugar como pólvora, le confirmo a Trent y a Noah que estaba bien, que explicaría todo mañana en el desayuno, las chicas me pudieron lo mismo solo que por separado, extraño pero no me negué, sólo que me organizaría para no tener problemas y no dejar a nadie plantada, y al final...

-¡ESTAS MUERTO CODY!-cada uno del grupo de idiotas lo amenazo e insulto por mensajes de voz o de texto, junto con una foto de cuando cada una de las chicas lo abrazaron por sorpresa en la playa, además de que vengaría a Justin, debió adivinar que el no sólo veían a buscar pelea.

-Adiós vacaciones tranquilas-agarro su computadora para distraerse un rato de todo el asunto, mañana sería un día muy cansado para Cody, así que debía descansar un poco y trabajar en su proyecto personal antes que todo este asunto lo consumiera por completo.

.

.

.

 **A-N: este capítulos es muy poco porque es como un intermedio de como seguirá la historia ahora con los problemas de Cody un poco más específicos, ¿quien es la chica del sueño?, eso se sabrá hasta el final, ahora lo de las citas, necesito saber como van a querer los capítulos, un episodio por chica, dos o hasta tres, tratare de que el contenido sea equitativo ya que tengo las ideas de las citas con todas, solo falta pulirlas, los votos se cerraron ya, conmigo y la ayuda de otras tres personas que votaron tengo el orden, el primer lugar recibía 11 puntos y bajaba hasta el último que tenía 2, así que quedo el orden oficial (depende su opción de cuantas chicas por capítulo será la cita con la chica de su preferencia).**

 _1-Dawn: 34 puntos_

 _2-Gwen: 33 puntos_

 _3-Courtney: 31 puntos_

 _4-Zoey: 30 puntos_

 _5-Sky: 29 puntos_

 _6-Bridgette: 26 puntos_

 _7-Sammy: 24 puntos_

 _8-Sierra: 22 puntos_

 _9-Kitty: 18 puntos_

 _10-Heather: 13 puntos_

Gracias por estar atentos y los veo en el siguiente capítulo con el contenido usual por capítulo ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Cuidando animales del bosque con Dawn**.

La luz de los rayos del sol me despertó de mi sueño, bostece mientras estiraba mis brazos, por mi manía de usarlos debajo de la almohada amanecían entumidos, dio un vistazo al reloj cuando me di cuenta de un detalle importante.

-¡Voy tarde!-si no llego a tiempo, Noah le dirá a todo el mundo que me chupe el dedo hasta los 12 años, principal causa de que tenga un hueco entre mis dientes combinado con cierto incidente que no valía recordar, eso es algo que incluso Sierra no sabe y no permitirá que se divulgue, salió corriendo con un zapato puesto y poniéndose una chamara abierta gris con camisa azul y otro par de jeans, corrió ignorando a Lindsay y Tyler que se besaban como casi siempre, ya era costumbre de ellos, al llegar los vio en una mesa apartada del resto.

-Llego a tiempo, paga-dijo Trent a Noah quien le dio diez dólares con cierta molestia.

-No importa, aquí lo importante es que el señor destruye modelos nos explique esto-le paso su celular con las fotos publicadas de antes, aún volteado sentía las miradas de varios a su persona, ¿tendría qué ser así lo que resta del tiempo aquí?.

-Escuchen, sólo fue conciencia que me encontraran con ellas en la playa, no sabía que Justin armaría un escándalo por esto, luego las insulto y no me puede contener-trate de que mi explicación sonara convincente, ya desesperado por dejar el tema de lado y comer mis huevos.

-Debieras tomar clases de artes marciales, romperle la nariz y un diente a alguien no es fácil-dijo Trent tratando de poner diversión al asunto.

-Ni yo se como mierda lo hice, mi cuerpo se movió sólo-era verdad, Cody era muy pacifista para pelear con alguien, pero con golpe a Duncan en Grecia y la paliza que le dio a Justin, nadie lo enojaría más, algo bueno.

-Escucha bien Anderson, yo no me trago que ahora no busques novia, me importa un rábano las demás pero la hermana de mi novia está en este asunto contigo, si Kitty se deprime también lo hará Emma y si eso paso, amigo mío, lo pagaras caro-nunca había que meterse con la novia de Noah, si ninguna manera.

-Tranquilo viejo, todo es un mal entendido, así que cálmate antes que me arrojes tu libro en la cara-Noah no muy convencido regreso a su asiento a proseguir con su lectura de algo del siglo XVII, una buena forma de ponerlo a dormir si lo tuviera que leer.

-Trent-.

-Noah-.

-Cody-tres voces diferentes llamaron por el pequeño grupo, Emma y Katie estaban listas para su doble cita, sip, Trent consiguió que Katie fuera a una cita con el, caminarían por la playa y las darían una sorpresa con una canción tocada por Trent y sorpresivamente Noah cantaría.  
-Nos vemos, suerte con sus parejas-dijo Cody antes de ir con DJ quien era que lo buscaba.  
-DJ, bueno verte hermanó, ¿qué onda?-ambos se saludaron con un choque de manos.

-Es bueno verte viejo, necesito que me hagas un favor, debo llevar esta comida para animales al criadero en el bosque, pero me surgió una emergencia en la cocina y el chef quiere que lo ayuda para la comida de hoy, puedes ayudarme en eso, ¿por favor?

-Le dijo DJ suplicando con esa mirada a la que no le podías decir que no.

-No lo se...-.

-Te haré cincuenta de los dulces de mama sólo para ti-.

-¿A dónde voy?-a la velocidad de la luz, Cody ya estaba jalando la carrera con mucha energía, los dulce de mama DJ, son tan delicioso, dulces caseros de vainilla y chocolate que de sólo pensarlo me hace agua la boca.

-Sólo sigue ese camino de tierra de por ahí y al final llegarás a la zona del criadero, muchas gracias Cody-el chico se fue gritando feliz al bosque, sin saber que todo era plan de DJ para algo especial.

"Buena suerte, amiga mía" pensó DJ antes de irse a pasar el tiempo con los demás, paso un poco de tiempo antes de que Cody llegara a la zona indicada, había conejos, mariposas, osos para su mala suerte, entre otros, de la nada todos se empezaron a hacer ruidos, como si estuvieran emocionados.

-¿...huh?-para que los animales estén así de activos, podría ser que...-.

-Buen día mis amigos, ustedes están muy felices y con energías hoy-a su espalda apareció Dawn con su ropa de siempre.

"Lo sabía, sólo ella puede entenderse también con los animales" pensó dejando la carrera y salir a la vista de la chica.

-¿Cody?, le había pedido a DJ que me ayudara con la comida, ¿porqué la traes tu?-le pregunto confundida.

-Hubo una emergencia en la cocina y el chef le pidió ayuda a DJ por su habilidad con la comida, así que me pidió de favor llevar este aliento-le explico la situación con la información que sabía, Dawn ahora parecía preocupada.

-Ya veo, el problema es que DJ me iba a ayudar a cuidar de los animales hoy, tendré que hacerlo sola-.

-No te preocupes, te ayudare en lo que pueda, sólo tu encargare de los osos, tu sabes que les tengo miedo-se rascaba la cabeza esperando la respuesta.

-No es necesario Cody, ya lo he hecho muchas veces antes sola-.

-Yo no tengo problema, así despejo mi mente del problema de las fotos-Dawn decidió aceptar la ayuda, vaya que su actuación era buena, sip, DJ decidió ayudar a su mejor amiga con enamorar a Cody, todo esto era un plan.

-Muchas gracias, ¿podrías empezar por alimentar a los conejos y dar agua a los pájaros?-.

-Claro, no hay problema-así que mientras Cody alimentaba a sus respectivos animales, Dawn se encargaba de los osos, que eran los más complicados de satisfacer, sentía un conexión con la naturaleza y su vida, algo completamente diferente a lo que se enfocaba, pero más relajado y tranquilo, luego empezaron a plantar algunas plantas, tenía un trapo morado atado a su cabeza para evitar que tuviera tierra en el cabello, varios pájaros se posaron en sus hombros, les daba de comer y se iban volando en parvada, ambos miraban como volaban a lo lejos, un gran espectáculo natural.

-Hermoso, tu aura puede atraer a los animales más dóciles-comento Dawn con la vista en el cielo.

-¿Enserió?, lo más cercano que he tenido a cuidar una criatura han sido pokemones en mi celular-cien por ciento real, era un verdadero fan de Pokemon.

-¿Oye Cody?, no crees que hace mucho calor por aquí, ya se, iré por las bebidas-Dawn dio una rápida corrida de tal forma que su cabello largó pasara cerca de Cody que la volteo a ver, parecía asombrado con sólo ver su cara.

"Sabía que cambiar mi jabón de cabello por plantas naturales con aromas dulces llamaría su atención" pensó Dawn feliz pero lo único que consiguió fue que Cody estornudara.

-No lo creo, por la lluvia hace más frío que ayer, pero gracias por el agua, tengo sed-el chico se rasco la nariz antes de empezar a tomar agua.

"¿¡Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta de algo tan obvio?! Dawn sabía por el aura de Cody que se había vuelto algo despistado, pero no esperaba que tanto.

-Bueno, ya termine aquí, si no necesitas algo más, iré de regreso con los demás-luego un sonido blanco se empezó a escuchar por el lugar, alterando a los osos.

-¡Algo es provocando que el señor oso y su familia se pongan furiosos!-grito desesperada, si darse cuenta que un oso trato de atacarla por detrás.

-¡Cuidado!-Cody la empujo para que no saliera lastimada por las garras terminando, ehhh, de cara a las panties de Dawn.

"L-lindo"eran blancas con un conejito de caricatura feliz, obvia mente se sonrojó a más no poder al igual que ella, pero los rugidos de los osos los trajeron de vuelta al problema.

-No puedo controlarlos, la única forma de tranquilizarlos es sedarlos pero yo no puede lastimar a mis amigos, aún en defensa propia-solo quedaba subir a los árboles o correr, pero ninguna opción quitaba el problema al largo alcance, especialmente alguien que pueda pasar por la zona puede resultar herido, Dawn trataba de hablar sin éxito, obligándola a ponerse en una zona segura, en ese momento fue cuando lo vio, una gran bocina de audio con B arreglando los detalles, parecía desesperado.

"Ahora lo entiendo, B quería sacarme de camino con un oso que me atacara, el sonido blanco los altera, si lo ponía a cierta frecuencia solo me atacarían a mi con su amistad con Dawn, pero el sonido es tan molesto que se dejan dominar por los sentidos salvajes, maldito bastardo, creer que un genio como B pueda caer tan bajo, tengo que detenerlo" la distancia no era mucha, rápidamente creo con una pequeña rama y una cuerda rota creo una resortera muy improvisada, tomo una piedra y esperando que sus juegos de realidad virtual lo hubieron ayudado con su puntería disparó, dando en el centro, generando una explosión, B estaba cubierto de polvo, al ver la vista solo vio a docenas de animales furiosos, todos sabemos cual será su castigo, Dawn había salido de la zona segura para abrazar al señor oso.

-Tranquilo, no estoy molesta, fuiste provocado-al separarse el señor oso también abrazó a Cody como agradecimiento, sin saber el miedo que tiene por los osos.

-Una ayudita por aquí-Dawn se río por lo bajó.

-Suficiente, vuelve con los demás a sus hogares, regresen mañana a la misma hora-con rugido ligero, se fue, dejando a los dos adolescentes solos.

-Gracias Cody, definidamente eres un chico fantástico-.

-No es para tanto, sólo tengo suerte-se reía nerviosamente por el cumplido.

-Sabes, me pone triste saber que después de esto no nos volveremos a ver, con mis problemas sociables y mis padres que me dejaron viviendo sola en y una casa del árbol, tendré a mis amigos animales del bosque que conozco desde niña, pero me volveré a sentir sóla-se deprimió, miro abajo pero Cody le levanto la mirada con su mano en su mandíbula, mirándola serió.

-¿Qué hay de DJ?, ¿qué hay de las otras chicas?, ¿qué hay de mi?, tienes más amigos que antes, si, tal vez estemos separados por cientos de kilómetros pero sabrás que en algún lugar nos tienes, podemos hablar por mensajes, por video llamadas, no es lo mismo pero no sentirás ese vacío, busca personas como tu, abra gente tonta que te critique pero te aseguro que siempre encontrarás a alguien para ti, sólo rompe esa barrera, se la Dawn que consideró una gran amiga-con las palabras inspiradoras que salieron de dentro Cody se alejó un poco, estaba listo para irse cuando siento la fría mano de la chica deteniéndolo.

-Oye, creo...-Dawn lo abofeteo en la mejilla sin previo aviso, Cody estaba atónito, sin palabras.

-Eso es por ver mis panties-dijo sería la chica.

-Lo...-ahora fue un beso en los labios, este fue mi segundo beso contando el que me dio Sierra en las cataratas del niagara, pero el primero al que correspondí, sus labios sabían a uvas y moras, fueron sólo unos segundos antes que nos separáramos, di unos pasos así atrás con mi mano en mi boca aún sintiendo ese sabor y textura, ella estaba sonrojada, contradiciendo su piel pálida.

-Dawn...-.

-me gustas mucho Cody, no me contestes ahora, pero piénsalo por favor-con esas palabras ella se metió al bosque, dejando a Cody más confundido y impactado, por primera vez, una chica se le había confesado, pero luego recordó su promesa, a mala hora, tendría mucho en que pensar, se fue del lugar hacia la zona de la playa este, oculto entre los árboles una luz se reveló sonriendo, esto sólo era el comienzo, Cody merecía ser feliz otra vez, como lo fue con ella hace mucho tiempo, mientras tanto Dawn se abrazaba de DJ.

-Fuiste muy valiente al declararse-

-Tengo miedo de que arruine mi relación con el-DJ le acariciaba la cabeza tratando de calmarla para que no llorar.

-Conozco muy bien a Cody, jamás sería capaz de lastimar a sus amigos, sólo dale un poco de tiempo para que piense, vamos con conejito, estará feliz de verte y meditamos un poco-DJ era un gran amigo que había conseguido con abrirse un poco, consejo dado por Cody, pero ahora pensaba en que haría las otras, por que de una cosa estaba segura, todas se declararían sus sentimientos por el chico.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Este es el primero de una serie de 10, los capítulos serán entre 1500-2500 palabras, al final de esto subiere la categoría a M para poner situaciones más pervertidas, de una vez le pondremos un apodo a Cody, Cody caídas locas, ustedes lo entenderán después, siguiente capítulo, Gwen, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Haciendo una broma pesada con Gwen.**

Mi mente es un desastre ahora, una chica no sólo se me había declarado hace unos momentos, sino que también me beso, ¿estoy en un mundo alterno donde todo es perfecto o es una broma de mal gusto?, digo por favor, soy Cody Anderson, alguien que no conseguía que ninguna chica siquiera lo mirara con esos propósitos, sin ninguno atractivo físico a destacar, y justo pasa en la situación actual, ni siquiera se como describir como puedo pensar en ello, además ese sueño de ayer me sigue causando demasiadas dudas, siento haber conocido a esa chica en algún momento, sólo que algo no cuadra, bueno, ahora estoy en la playa para estar sólo, o eso creí hasta que vi a Harold pescando en un pequeño puente de madera sin hacer nada, tal vez si platico con el un rato me calme para pensar mejor mi situación.

-hola Harold, ¿porqué estas pescando-no hubo respuesta, estaba demasiado concentrado, tanto que ignoraba que el pez había picado el anzuelo.

-Harold, ya pico-.

-Aún no-los segundos pasaban y la línea se empezaba a alejar más.

-Si lo vas a pescar será mejor que lo atraigas ahora-creo que Harold no entiende el concepto del pescar básico, lo cual se confino cuando de la nada me paso la caña sin previo aviso.

-Que..ahhhh-de un jalo el pez casi me tira del puente, joder que definitivamente era grande, por lo menos me ayudo un poco.

-¡Sal de una vez!-con fuerza combinada logramos sacarlo, fui yo quien término atrapando al gran pescado, era grande pero era feo, tan feo que espantando a Harold que se fue corriendo gritando como niña, dejándome a mi con pez que ni quería, sin un propósito para dejarlo morir, lo regrese al agua, no sin antes escupir una especie de pendiente plateado, extraño, lo tomé y sin nada mejor que hacer seguí el rastro de los pies de Harold por la arena.  
-no voy a volver a pescar semejante demonio, cielos, casi muero-vi a Harold escondiéndose detrás de Leshawna, su novia que no podía contener la risa junto con...Gwen.

"Justo cuando quiera estar de alguna de elas"Pensé un poco irritado, aunque no podía aguantar la risa ver así a Harold.

-En primer lugar yo fui quien lo saco, a demás no era tan feo para asustarse y salir corriendo-dije burlándose un poco de el, después de todo, ¿quien de asustaba por un pescado?, mínimo yo tengo decencia con mi miedo a los osos.

-Lo se, pero así es mi Harold, es bueno verte poca cosa-hablo Leshawna con el apodo que me puso desde el primer momento que me vio, sólo espero que no se refiera a esa parte por poca cosa.

-Lo mismo digo, ahora me explicas el porque de pescar si hay comida gratis en abundancia-y lo digo en serio, ni siquiera Owen podría comer tanta comida en un día, pero de todos modos se come sólo una cuarta parte de todo el buffet.

-Lo que paso fue que nosotros fuimos al puente a platicar un rato cuando un pez salto de la nada y se llevó uno de los aretes de Leshawna, Harold quiso mostrarse el fuerte tratando de pescarlo toda la mañana, pero parece que se acobardo-me explico Gwen, aunque la nota diferente, no, debo seguir alterado.

-Eso explica porque vómito un arete de plata, esta algo pegajoso y apesta, pero te lo regreso-se lancé a mi antigua compañera de equipo de drama total, quien lo guardo, en eso alguien le tiró un huevo podrido en la cabeza a Harold, quien no más que Duncan que le encanta joder a los débiles, se fue no sin antes dedicarme una amenaza pasando su dedo por su cuello como si me decapitara.

-Cielos, otra vez el, justo cuando me acaba de comprar mis lentes nuevos-se quejó Harold limpiando sus lentes del huevos.

-Oh, oh, ese delincuente a llegado demasiado lejos, ahora vera con quien se metió-.

-Espera Leshawna, tengo una mejor idea para vengarnos de Duncan por todo lo que ha hecho, pensé nunca usar esta broma pero el se le buscó-dije con un poco de malicia, era hora de acabar con otro idiota del grupo.

-¿Vas a hacerle una broma Duncan?, por qué si es así me anoto-dijo Gwen sonriendo a mi lado, no le tome mucha importancia ahora, Leshawna y Harold también entraron al plan, entre más mejor.

-Recordé esta idea cuando planeaba cierto asunto, creo que es hora de ponerlo, pongan atención, necesito que consigan estas cosas-.

.

.

.

Duncan salía de la sala principal rumbo a la alberca, pensando en la forma de dejar a Cody en ridículo por robar la atención de su chica, ya se reuniría con los demás más tarde.

-Duncan, por aquí-le llamo Gwen para su sorpresa, sentada en una mesa con con unas bebidas y unos emparedados sobre la mesa.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien se arrepintió de dejarme de hablar-se acerco un poco burlón a ella, Gwen se aguantó las ganas de pegarle para que el plan saliera a la perfección.

-Lo lamento, pensé más en esa tonta de Courtney que en ti, yo invito el lunch, es tu empañetado favorito y así hablamos de como arreglar las cosas para volver a ser novios-con eso Duncan cayo, se sentó y platicaron mientras comieron, para la fortuna de Gwen no paso ni veinte minutos cuando eso pasó.

-Disculpa, tengo que ir al baño-con eso Duncan se fue tratando de no correr para llamar la atención, Gwen saco su comunicador con una sonrisa.

-Va directo así ustedes, tal como lo planeamos-.

-Bien hecho chica, ve a conseguir a los espectadores, mientras nos encargamos de el-dijo Leshawna antes de cortar, la gótica no perdió en tiempo y se puso manos a la obra, Leshawna se había encargado para cerrar con llave todos los baños cercanos, dejándole sólo la opción del baño portátil que nadie usaba, Harold simulaba que salía del baño con toda tranquilidad.

-Quítate nerd-.

-Todo tuyo amigo mío-una vez entro, hizo la seña para que Leshawna y Cody lo ayudarán a amarrar cables alrededor de la puerta para que no pudiera salir los desperdicios, no había que preocuparse por si Duncan trataba de escapar, ya Harold se había encargado de ese detalle, pasado unos minutos, Cody amarro el cable principal a una cuatrimoto que consiguió de los que había en la entrada de la playa para pasear por la isla, al escuchar los gritos del delincuente, Cody y Harold abrieron la puerta un poco para saludarlo antes de que apestara.

-Hijos de...-cerraron la puerta antes que los insultara, dieron la señal para que Leshawna diera una vuelta un con el baño portátil siendo arrastrado, después llegaron al punto de control donde Gwen los esperaba con los demás para una sorpresa.

-Les recomiendo a todos que se tapen la nariz si no quieren vomitar-al llegar sus amigos con el baño, lo pusieron enfrente a todos y lo abrieron, revelando a Duncan cubierto de excremento y aún pegado a la silla, muchos se rieron mientras otros se alejaban por el olor a mierda que emanaba el chico.

-Esto te demostrara que pasa su vuelves a hacernos bromas a mis amigos-el grupo de felicito chocando las manos, Duncan trataba de salir para golpearlos pero no podía.

-Ni te moleste, coloque súper pegamento en la silla para que disfrutes todo el rato en el baño-dijo Harold sonriendo.

-Eres tan tonto para no darte cuenta de los laxantes que puse en tu comida, la mejor broma, dales las gracias Cody-dijo Gwen subiendo a la cuatrimoto con los demás-.

-Pagarás por esto enano desgraciado-Cody sólo se despido con la mano en señal de burla antes de irse riéndose a todo lo que podía, un poco más adelante Gwen y Cody fueron dejados pues Leshawna y Harold querían celebrarlo en privado, Leshawna se fue no sin antes recibir un guiño de su mejor amiga para que tuviera valor.

-En verdad eres un genio para las bromas, no sabía eso de tu-empezó Gwen la plática después de unos momentos en silencio.

-Sólo fue una idea loca, no lo hubiera hecho sólo, fue muy divertido darle una lección-por su naturaleza le dedicó una sonrisa, cosa que adelanto la declaración.  
-Escucha Cody, ya sabes que no he sido muy buena contigo...-.

-Gwen, ya te disculpaste, y lo acepto, no ha nada que discutir-la interrumpió tajante mente Cody mirando al mar.

-Déjame terminar, lo que quiero decir es que fui una tonta por todo lo que te hizo, ¡Cody tu me gustas!-hubo silencio por un momento.

-Odio a la gente que se engaña a sí misma, así que detente-con una gran seriedad el chico la miro.

-¿¡Crees que jugaría con algo tan delicado como esto?!, te estoy siendo sincera, yo decido mis sentimientos, si me odias solo dilo-.

-Es que no tiene sentido para mi, ¿qué hizo yo?, ¿en qué cambie para que me vieras de esa forma?, ¿que tengo de especial que Trent y Duncan no tengan?, tu deber...ah-cuando enfrentaba acercarse para confrontarla, tropezó con una rama, cayendo encima de Gwen, para su mala suerte, su mano término en un de los pechos de la gótica, se espantó de inmediato, trato de quitar su mano y pedir perdón, pero ella lo evito.  
-Jamás sentí esto, sólo escúchalo, te demostrare que no miento en esto-.

-Gwen...esp...-sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, hace años hubiera sido un sueño hecho realidad besar Gwen, pero ahora no sabía que decir, por fin supo lo que sabían eso labios, una combinación entre peras y sandias, correspondió por impulso interno por los últimos instantes del beso, siempre sintiendo el acelerado pulso de la chica, al separarse, Cody se dejó caer al suelo, mirando el cielo en total shock.

-Ahora lo entiendes, no quiero sonar mal, pero se que aún puedo recuperar eso sentimientos por ti, te suplico que lo pienses-con eso se fue dejando a Cody el cual no dijo una palabra, muy confundido, tiempo después se fue en silencio a la biblioteca del lugar para leer algo de programación avanzada, eso siempre lo distrairia de sus problemas externos, pero el destino no había terminado de jugar con el, solo estaba empezando.

"Sólo demuestra que en verdad lo quieres, sólo dale tiempo para que lo piense, no será fácil de procesar, pero al final todo termines bien"pensó en las palabras de Leshawna cuando estuvieron solas esté mismo día, sólo esperaba que su consejo funcionara, no quiera perder a alguien más, muchos menos alguien tan bondadoso como Cody.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Vaya, volver a escribir después de un mes inactivo es algo raro para mi, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden que el próximo capitulo es Courtney, una vez terminado los diez capítulos, habrá otros dos mas para cerrar la parte de la isla y movernos a otro escenario, la universidad, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: protegiendo a Courtney y Zoey.**

El único sonido de la solitaria biblioteca eran mis tecleos en mi computadora, era bastante obvio que nadie vendría a un lugar así en vacaciones, un lugar perfecto para mi soledad y distracción, pasaba la página de uno de los tantos libros de programación avanzada de juegos en formato PC clásico que tengo esparcidos en toda la mesa, hace tres meses salió una convocatorio para diseñar un videojuego y poder presentarlo a un compañía importante en Japón, pensaba terminar el diseño después de la reunión con mis amigos, pero decidí hacerlo ahora para distraerme de todo lo que me esta pasando hoy, no me faltaba mucho pero también necesito la opinión de un colega que es estudia en San Francisco y trabaja en proyectos independientes pequeños, al pasar del tiempo me respondió vía chat.

 _F: Acabo de terminar de leer tu borrador._  
 _C: Y bien, ¿qué opinas?._  
 _F: Es bastante claro, fallarás la primera etapa_  
 _F: Hay errores en conceptos básico en tu explicación y el juego no llama mucho el interés._  
 _C: Eres demasiado honesto que duele._  
 _F: Deja de pensar como alguien de preparatoria, esas personas mueven millones de dólares con sólo hablar._  
 _C: Lo tengo muy claro, es por eso que quiero tu opinión._  
 _F: ¿Porqué a mi?, deberías preguntarle también a Jonathan o a Matt_  
 _C: No puedo, ambos están en exámenes finales, no me responderán en un tiempo._  
 _F: Cierto, trata de buscar un dibujante que te apoye con ilustraciones para una mejor explicación._  
 _F: Me tengo que ir, disfruta tu reunión de famosos y espero volver a verlos en San Francisco en unos meses._  
 _*Finn se ha desconectado*_

"Ah carajo, así tengo mucho trabajo que hacer antes de la fecha límite" me recargue en la silla suspirando, no esperaba que fuera bueno, pero ver tantas correcciones en el documento me bajaba el autoestima, me tome mis segundos antes de volver al trabajo, eso hasta que escuche la caída de varios libros, lo cual llamo mi atención al pensar que estaba sólo, al revisar una mesa tras un estante vi a Courtney dormida con varios libros y su agenda electrónica, parece que no soy el único que estudia en medio de una fiesta, trate de tomar uno de los libros para ver el tema que estudiaba, algo relacionado con los abogados de seguro, no se sí rose por accidente su piel o me vio que se despertó de golpe para luego golpearme con una enciclopedia en el abdomen, ¿quien dice que los libros no pueden ser un arma?.

-¿Así qué esto planeabas pervertido?-.

-¿Eh?, espera, mira a tu alrededor-suplico de rodillas, al ver que ella estaba en la biblioteca y no en su cuarto, de inmediato se sintió un poco apenada.

-Lo lamento, pero eso te pasa por acercarte de más-no esperaba más, aún tenía ese lado orgulloso dentro de ella.

-No te preocupes, sólo que la próxima vez que este cerca de ti use peto de catcher-.

-Por favor, no seas dramático-.

-Lo digo porque creo me rompiste el vaso en veinte pedazos, sólo quería saber que tanto estudiabas-Cody se paro aún con el brazo en su abdomen, maldito libro de leyes.

-Es un examen de admisión y ubicación, tengo que sacar un buen resultado para poder colocarme...uh-Courtney pareció perder el equilibrio un segundo, se sostuvo al borde de la silla.

-¿Esta bien?, pareces algo mareada-dijo Cody preocupado, algo no esta bien.

-No es nada, es un poco de cansancio, ¿qué haces tu?-parecía estar esforzándose mucho.

-Estoy trabajando en un proyecto para una competencia, pero...¡Courtney!-Cody alcanzo a atraparla antes de que cayera al piso, ahora respiraba rápido y con los ojos cerrados, puso una mano en su frente para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Estas ardiendo en fiebre, no debes exigirte tanto cuando estas enferma-.

-No es nada...déjame en paz...enano-Courtney camino un par de metros antes de recargárse en la pared, suficiente motivo para que Cody a la enfermería, estaba lejos y su condición física no era para llevarla cargando en sus hombros, pero no había opción.

-¿Qué...haces?-Courtney ahora se recargaba sobre la espalda de Cody, tomo sus piernas y empezó a correr, tenía que llegar antes de que sus brazos no puedan más.

-Vamos a la enfermería te guste o no, regañase y estudia cuando estés bien-la seriedad y la preocupación del chico hizo que ella no argumentara, sólo cerró los ojos cansada por la fiebre, salió de la biblioteca lo más rápido que pudo, que Courtney le respirara en el cuello le desconcertaba demasiado, siguió hasta que vio ayuda.

-¡Zoey!, ¡necesito ayuda!-la pelirroja al ver la situación, fue directo a ellos.

-¿¡Qué le sucede a Courtney?!-.

-Esta muy enferma, quiso estudiar sin importarle y ahora esta ardiendo en fiebre, ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería-con el peso compartido, llegaron más rápido a la enfermería, donde Nick estaba de guardia, con sólo ver su estado pidió que la colocarán en la cama.

-Necesitara reposo por las próximas horas, con la medicina intravenosa de recupera más rápido, ahora les pido que se vayan para que descanse-le tomo tiempo convencer al chico de irse, salió caminando preocupado junto con la chica.

-No te preocupes, ella estarán bien-trato de animarlo Zoey.

-Lo se, lo que me preocupa es su terquedad para aceptar que no puede hacer todo perfecto, no quiero pensar que hubiera pasado si no hubiera pasado por la biblioteca-.

-¿Qué hacías en la biblioteca?-.

-Trabajaba en el diseño de un videojuego para una competencia, pero aún necesita mejoras en la beta-.

-Mhh...ya se, porque no me muestras tu juego y luego jugamos algo, así el tiempo pasa más rápido para cuando Courtney este bien-dudaba un poco en enseñar su juego, era un poco vergonzoso pero aún no podía decir que no a una chica con esa sonrisa, el sólo asintió, ignorando desde las sombras como una alianza se había formado al ver como Cody se deshizo de B y Duncan.

-Vamos, vamos-alentaba Cody a Mario con el mando en sus manos, pasado un poco de tiempo, ambos jugaban Mario Kart en una televisión conectada a la pantalla a la computadora del chico, con dulces traídos por Zoey de la tienda.

-No, no, carajo, maldito caparazón azul, siempre a final-Zoey había ganado con Luigi al final, por lo cual celebró mientras Cody se lamentaba por su mala suerte, ahora tenía que pagar obedeciendo una demanda de Zoey.

-Espera aquí, iré por lo necesario para tu castigo-le saco la lengua en modo de burla mientras se iba, Cody en consolación se comió un chocolate blanco.

"A pesar de lo que me va hacer, hace mucho tiempo no me divertía con un juego tan simple, mucho menos con una chica, ojalá Mike vuelva para hacerla feliz"pensó viendo la pantalla con los puntos de la carrera.

-¡AH!-ese grito, era Zoey, salto la mesa para ver lo que sucedía, vio a Vito tratando de tocar a Zoey, por el forcejo, sus ligas junto con la flor estaban en el suelo, por lo que tenía su cabello, suelto, con una navaja para amenazarla, Cody subió a un estante de los libros.

-¡Déjala en paz!-como un luchador se lanzo contra Vito, el cual no esperaba eso, dejando libre a Zoey, quiso ayudarlo pero Cody le indico un sitio, lo cual capto rápidamente.

-Eres patético, te haré un favor al clavarte esto por el ano-la sonrisa del Geek desconcertó mucho, apenas podía evitar la navaja con su antebrazo.

-Lección de física, el agua es conductor de electricidad, y el cuerpo es mayor parte de agua, esto nos va doler-Zoey disparo un arma de electricidad que había robado también con las armas del Chef cuando era comando, al estar en contacto ambos se electrocutaron, para después la chica golpear con una silla a Vito en la cabeza, cegado por la ira, la empujo directo a las escaleras que llevaban al sótano, rodando y cayendo.

"...ah...mi tobillo" trato de pararse pero no podía por el dolor de su tobillo, desde arriba, Cody lanzo una bomba apestosa que tenía en el bolsillo, una idea descartada de su broma a Duncan, bajo a toda velocidad para abrir la puerta de servicio que tenía dos escalones extra, esa bomba era muy poderosa y no tendría tiempo de escapar.

-¡Salta!-le grito, Zoey salto cayendo sobre Cody, pero la puerta se cerró, Vito levanto la vista para ver la mecha acabarse, seguido de una explosión de olor tan fuerte que lo desmayo.

-Estuvo cerca, ¡Cody!-la posición era embarazosa, había aterrizado sobre el rostro de Cody, su trasero estaba sobre el chico que estaba sonrojado.

-¡Lo siento!-después de eso hubo un momento incómodo, no podrían salir hasta que el humo se disipara y el cuarto no tenía luz, todo esta oscuro, apenas si podían verse.

-Mike no regresara, con el golpe en la cabeza ya no hay más que hacer, era lo único que no tenía que evitar pero lo hice-.

-Zoey, lo lamento, esto es mi culpa, si hubiera reaccionado mejor...-se culpaba a el mismo, toda esta situación era su culpa, en cierto modo.

-No importa más, las posibilidades eran muy bajas, ahora debo seguir adelante-Zoey se acercó en silencio gateando a Cody por detrás, el con la cabeza en la pared perdido en su mente.

-Aún así...yo sólo soy un idiota...al parecer...-no término de castigarse, al voltear Zoey lo beso en los labios, Cody ya no sabía como reaccionar con lo que el seguía pasando, ese sabor a fresas dulce era como un dulce único, correspondió el beso, muchos lo odiarían por besar de una chica tan linda como ella, lo que lo dejo inquieto fue que algo le paso a la boca, separándose al instante.

-Tranquilo, es un dulce, perdón por esto, pero no puede aguantar más después de lo que paso, no creo que haga falta decir lo que eso significa-afortunadamente el celular de Cody sonó, por lo cual pudo distraerse, con buenas noticias, Courtney había mejorado y despertado, con trapos salieron de la biblioteca para no oler el apestoso aire, Zoey se apoyaba en el geek por su tobillo lastimado, ambos no dijeron nada en el trayecto, Cody sólo le pidió tiempo para pensarlo bien, Nick se llevó a la pelirroja a la enfermería, mientras Courtney estaba recargada en la pared mirándolo mal, ella le seguirá a una zona que conectaba entre el bosque y una pendiente que daba al mar que la dejándolo más nervioso de estar sólo.

-Antes de que grites, te diré que no me arrepiento de haberte traído hasta aquí-respondió resignado pero firme, mirándola a los ojos.

-Francamente no se sí eres tonto o demasiado bondadoso-se acerco y le entrego la agenda electrónica-es un permiso para que uses programas avanzados para tu proyecto, pero si le dices a alguien que fui buena contigo te mueres-Cody sólo pudo sonreír con disimulo mientas leía la lista y firmaba el permiso con su nombre y dirección electrónica.

-Prometo hacer un buen uso, muchas gracias Court-la chica desvío la mirada mientras recibía la agenda de vuelta, fue cuando noto el brillo venir de los árboles directo a la cabeza de Cody, fue por lo que lo tacleo.

-¿Quien esta ahí?-pregunto mirando al bosque, donde salía nada menos que su ex en todos estrellas Scott.

-No quiero lastimarte cariño, deja que me encargue de el gusano pervertido-dijo Scott con un control en la mano.

-Ya superalo Scott, entiende que sólo te use para el juego, jamás saldría con alguien que me entrega un anillo hecho con el cordón de su zapato-respondió sería la futura abogada, cuando sintió presión en su pecho, vio al un Cody desmayado por estar sintiendo esos pechos en su cara.

-¡Pervertido!-Courtney desato su furia con una bofetada que lo alejo de ella, Cody pudo darse cuenta de algo escondido entre los arbustos, pero el collar se había salido de su cuello, cual se dio cuenta el granjero.

-Ese collar se ve que es valioso para ti, sería una pena que alguien lo destruyera, esto te enseñara a no tomar lo que es mío-se acerba lentamente al collar con malicia.

-¡Yo jamás te pertenecí rata!-le grito enojada Courtney.

-Pues me encargare de que te quede claro después, ahora...!-tanto Scott como Courtney se sorprendieron al ver como Cody ponía su mano sana protegiendo el collar de ser aplastada, enojado lo pateo en el estómago, Courtney no comprendía como podía defenderse con un brazo mientras el otro no lo sacaba del bolsillo, recibía golpes o los esquivaba, quiso ayudarlo pero el lo detuvo con el brazo, con una mirada sería, tenía que reconocerlo, con esa mirada y su cicatriz en la mejilla lo hacia más atractivo.

-Ya me harte, hora de poner en acción mi plan de volverte con mi nueva adquisición-Scott sonrió pero fue golpeado muchas veces por balas de paintball que venía de una máquina, Cody saco su mano del bolsillo mostrando su celular a Courtney con una sonrisa, eran varios códigos pero destacaba la palabra "hackeado".

-Un regalo de un buen amigo, sólo seleccionas una máquina electrónica, mantienes presionado el botón y listo-era por eso que no sacaba su mano del bolsillo, debía agradecer la bofetada para ver la máquina de paintball, se hizo a un lado poniendo el pie para que Scott cayera al mar, pero se sostuvo del borde.

-Disfruta se comida de tiburón-Courtney piso la mano de Scott, dejándolo a su suerte con su mayor miedo, Cody veo aliviada que el collar no tuviera un daño, vio su celular al recibir un mensaje, al abrirlo quedo en blanco.

-¿¡Qué?!-era un contrato de novios con Courtney, eran 56 páginas de cosas que tenía que mejorar, ahora comprendía un poco lo que pensaba Duncan, arreglar su hueco en los dientes, hacer más ejercicio, dejar de usar ropa de nerd, ¿cuándo lo firmo?.

-No te daría eso programas gratis, debiste leer las letras pequeñas Cody, o debería decir, cariño-letras pequeñas, la trampa de los abogados.

-Pero fue sin mi consentimiento, además no hemos hecho nada para ser novios-la solución era muy simple, tomo a Cody de la playera y se agachó para unir sus labios, la bipolar y terca Courtney, la que muchos fans la consideran como la competidora con mejor cuerpo, quería una relación con el, ¡CON EL!, tamarindo con un toque de nueces eran el sabor en su boca.

-Hay tienes tu prueba, tengo que regresar a mis estudios, te espero mañana para desayunar Cody-dejo a Cody inmóvil viendo a la nada, a cualquier ser que le daba esta suerte de día, sólo tenía una cosa que decirle.

 _ **"¡Deja de cumplir sueños del pasado que ya no quiero vivir!"**_

.

.

.

 **A/N: Si, decidí juntar a dos chicas para hacer esto mas corto y rápido, espero les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, habra partes en el futuro donde veremos a los amigos de Cody de su escuela, pero no tendran mucho protagonismo, próximo capitulo sera publicado en noviembre con Sky y Bridgette, gracias por leer y hasta la proxima ;).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: practicando deportes con Bridgette y Sky y...**

La ironía y el destino podían ser como una patada en la entrepierna en repetidas ocasiones, que idiota era aquel joven que se inscribió en drama total para cumplir su sueños de fama, pero todo fue más duro de lo que esperaba, la fama le trajo más escándalos personales que dinero, una acosadora no era como el pensó al tener a Sierra usando su cepillos de dientes como chupón en un avión, y su mayor fantasía, el tener a varias chicas en sus pies, gustando por lo que es en realidad, era lo peor, sólo pensaba en su beneficio, pero ahora, su mente era como un tornado de sensaciones y callejones sin salida, carajo al mundo y a su imbecilidad.

-No se sí prefiero ser el nerd solitario de antes-murmuro para sí mismo, tan pegado a sus pensamientos que no escucho el grito de advertencia, siendo derribado con fuerza.

-Ah...mi apéndice-al dañarse cuenta donde estaba su mano, en una zona muy íntima de una chica, retiro de manera rápida aprovechando que aún la chica se estaba recuperando de la caída.

-Estúpida piedra...uh-la chica esta vez era la rubia amante del sur y de los delfines, Bridgette, al ver en quien se había tropezado y al estar tan cerca de su rostro, sólo lo empujo para alejarse.

-No sabía que te asustaba mi cara-le dijo el amante de los dulces fingiendo estar ofendido.

-No es eso, es que calentaba antes de meterme al mar, pero una piedra me arruino la rutina-Cody juraría que a dios le gustaba jugarle este tipo de bromas el día de hoy.

-Entiendo que las piedras pueden ser muy traicioneras, ¿vas a surfear?-la pregunta era muy tonta, la rubia traía puesto su traje de baño para surfear, pero era parte de su personalidad.

-Si, necesito despejar mi mente de todo lo que me paso estos días, ¿quieres acompañarme?, puedo enseñarte-le ofreció Bridgette.

-No gracias, no traigo mi traje de baño, además no creo que el surf sea lo mío-dijo el geek con honestidad.

-Vamos, es como montar una patineta, sólo que sin ruedas y en el agua-decir que en su única experiencia en la patineta termino con un pie torcido en medio de un parque, en un intento fallido para verse cool, no le daba ánimo, pero tuvo que ceder para no hacerla sentir mal, dejo sus cosa y playera en una roca, sólo sería una lección rápida según ella, ya mar adentro empecé con una ola muy pequeña, temblando como gelatina para no caer, Bridgette no podía contener la risa por cómo se veía, lo tomo de la mano para ayudarlo, pero una sensación eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio, ambos cayendo al mar.

-Lo siento, mi culpa, vamos de nuevo-dijo de manera apresurada la chica, sin darle tiempo de hablar, paso exactamente lo mismo, sólo que esta vez continuaron con las manos juntas, Cody más concentrado en disfrutar el momento, mientras Bridgette se enfocaba en el, lástima que el momento fue roto por alguien quien lanzo una concha a la cabeza de la surfista, quien además cayo de mala manera.

-Diablos, al menos no interferirá, si yo no la tengo, no la tendrá nadie-grito Geoff en otra tabla directo a Cody, quien con más inteligencia se agachó para tumbar al vaquero, luego todo estaba rodeado de agua, su vista están nublada, hasta que una sombra apareció ante sus ojos.

"No, por favor, me portare bien"el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo al ver ese rostro, por inercia término golpeándolo en el abdomen con una patada, recupero la conciencia al ver que había noqueado a Geoff, lo empujo ligeramente para que la corriente lo llevara a la orilla, nado hasta Bridgette que estaba inconsciente, con fuerza salió a la orilla, para su fortuna y alivio, ella reacciono de inmediato, sacando el agua tosiendo.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto ya alejándose del mar.

-Eso creo...-con sólo mirar el cuerpo de su ex, ella se empezó a enojar.

-Bridgette, cálmate, no vale la pena...uhh-con todo lo que sus brazos pasaron no pudo sostén el peso extra, ahora ella estaba encima de él, es sentimiento de rabia desapareció al sentir una sensación cálida, esa sensación de poner las manos cerca del fuego en un día de invierno, esto era nuevo para ella.

-Voy necesitar un buen masaje en mis brazos...ehh...no puedo levantarme si no lo haces tú-se río nerviosamente al ver que ella no se movía, oh no, esto era mala señal, tal vez debería llevarla a...

-Eso fue por animarme en el cuarto de mantenimiento y sacarme del agua-con la guarda baja, Cody sintió algo cálido en su mejilla, pasaron unos segundos eternos antes de que levantara la vista, dejando ver un bello sonrojo contrastando el color de sus ojos.

-Y esto, para demostrarte lo que tu has cambiado dentro de mi-Bridgette se quitó un poco de su cabello antes de besarlo de verdad, francamente esto estaba asustando más a Cody, esto tenía que ser una maldita broma, pero no lo era, sentimientos estaban de por medio y no podía ser un patán, se dejó llevar disfrutando el sabor a naranja en sus labios, al separarse el sonido de auxilio de Geoff molesto a la surfista, por haber roto el momento mágico, fue a darle una lección por todo lo que le hizo pasar, dando la oportunidad al futuro programador de escapar por el momento, no sin antes llevarse sus pertenecías consigo, esta noche no dormiría por esto, y además los recuerdos que casi había borrado de su infancia empezaron a salir otra vez, necesita calmarse.

Otro día en este mundo gris, no tenía a nadie que me comprendiera no que me consolara en mi vida, yo me arreglaba todas mi necesidades, o por lo menos lo que podía hacer a mi corta edad, al llegar el camión escolar empezaba todo, siempre en la parte de atrás junto a la ventana, sólo, las clases nunca me importaron mucho, era de esos niños que aprendía sin poner atención, nunca salía del salón en hora de recreo, fue gracias a eso que aprendí a tocar el piano, nadie sabía de mis talentos, ni yo quería que lo supieran, era el típico raro y que era molestado por todos, en mi casa nada era mejor, llegaba directo a mi cuarto, ignorando los gritos de mis padres, jugando en mi televisión a mayor volumen posible, siempre tapado por mi manta azul, no saldría hasta tarde para buscar algo de comer en el refrigerador, ignorando aquellas pequeñas manchas rojas en el piso, no quería meterse por miedo, era una basura, un bastardo según su padre, su madre llegaba cansada del trabajo que no quería significar una carga extra, siempre dormía al lado de la ventana, deseando vivir en otro lugar, un día en especial perdió el bus, decidió caminar a la escuela, sin importarle las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer, era como si dios lo odiara por alguna razón, la lluvia llego a un punto donde tuvo que buscar refugio en un árbol, sin cubrirlo del todo, siempre con esa mirada vacía y baja.

-Disculpa-dejo de sentir las gotas, alguien lo estaba cubriendo con un paraguas rosado, una niña de su edad.

-Toma, dejaste esto en la sala de artes ayer-le extendió un cartucho de gameboy de Pokemon Azul, ya ni se acordaba la última vez de jugar aquel juego, lo tomo y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

-...Gracias...-nunca hice contacto visual con ella, siempre con la mirada baja.

-Tienes una voz muy dulce, deberías salir a jugar-la niña sonrió, o eso pensé, yo no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con alguien, simplemente me empecé a alejar sin decir nada.

-Cody, ¿a dónde vas?-me detuve en seco, no por su pregunta, sino por la forma que dijo mi nombre, recuperé mi compostura y seguí caminado.

-Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo-nadie me quería, ¿por qué debía yo quererlos?.

-Siempre te estaré mirando-yo jamás conteste, sólo pensaba en la soledad que debía conservar para no lastimarme más, escuchaba decir a mis profesores que mi soledad me lastimaba, tenían razón, me quemaba por dentro, pero era un dolor que había decidido soportar, aun sabiendo que no me quitaría a esa niña de mi espalda, cuánta razón tenía, eso fue el inicio del mayor trauma de mi vida.

Ahora Cody estaba acostado sobre la arena mirando a la nada, ni el sabe cómo llego a recordar ese momento de su infancia, no recordaba muchos detalles de esos días, ni siquiera el nombre de aquella niña que trato de ser su amiga, sólo puedo suspirar cansado, no debía recordar esto.

-Cody-ante la sorpresa de ser sacado de sus pensamientos, choco su frente con la cabeza de la persona que lo llamo.

-Ah, oye, nunca hagas eso mientras estoy pensando-se quejó con la mano en su frente, vaya que había dolido.

-Ahora lo sé, lo tendré encuentra para el futuro-era Sky, bien, si había una de sus nuevas amigas que podía enamorarse de él, ella sería una de las últimas, por lo que se relajó.

-Perdón por el golpe, sólo están recordando unas cosas-.

-Entiendo, pero por la expresión de tu rostro no parecía ser uno bueno-afortunadamente para Cody, una rama con varias hojas paso entre ambos, lo cual extraño a ambos.

-Ten más cuidado con tus prácticas de lanzamiento, no querrás aumentar el número de muertos vivientes-.

-Lo siento, pero aún necesito trabajar en mis simulacros para escapar de la isla en caso de una epidemia zombie en la isla-eran la pareja con mayor conocimiento de supervivencia que todas las personas en la isla juntas, Jasmine y Shawn.

-Dejare pasar que una rama casi me saca un ojo sólo porque fue por una simulacro-dijo Cody tranquilo.

-Perdónalo, es algo que no puede evitarlo, como un canguro que no puede dejar de salta-aún no me acostumbro a tener que levantar la vista tanto para verla, no de sus referencias de Australia.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en un cementerio o contacto con algún muerto?-Shawn tomo su brazo para revisar que no tuviera alguna mordida o señal de convertirse en un caminante, a pesar de que gustaba del tema zombie, no creía que algo así podía pasar en la vida real, oculto muy bien sus emociones, los cementerios eran un lugar muy marcado en su vida.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso cuando conoces a gente nueva, nadie tiene una mordida de un muerto-lo jalo del cuello de la camisa con fuerza de más, lo que término con Shawn en el suelo.

-Como sea, aprovecho de darte las gracias por proteger a Sky de ese demente de Dave, ese chico es un completo demente-agradeció Jasmine con una palmada en al espalda que casi lo deja sin aire.

-No hay de que, ¿me necesitan para algo?-pregunto recuperando el aire, vaya fuerza tenía.

-Verás, habrá un torneo de esquiva pelota en la playa, son equipos de cuatro y vi tu desempeño en aquel desafío de la primera temporada, ¿podrías jugar con nosotros aún con tu mano vendada?-pregunto Sky ansiosa, vaya que le gustaba las competencias, aún tenía molestia con la otra mano por el pisotón de Scott, pero sería genial volver a jugar esquiva pelota.

-Cuenta con ello-.

-Genial, listos para patear traseros-todos juntaron sus manos para unificar el equipo.

-Espera, también querías que Cody, ah!-Sky piso el pie de Jasmine, con una señal de no hablar de eso, durante el camino platico un poco con Shawn sobre posibles estrategias para lidiar con zombie, sólo por diversión, pero sabía que el se lo tomaba muy enserio, tanto que no se bañaba para emular el olor de un muerto, al llegar estaba un campo igual al que uso Chris en aquel desafío de hace años, sólo que este tenía era un círculo dividido en una gran X.

-Bien jóvenes, quiero un juego limpio sin lanzar a las partes nobles o al cuello, los cuatro equipos pasen a su posición correspondiente y recuerden que pueden lanzar a cualquier dirección-con las reglas puestas y todos en posición empezó el juego.

 **Equipo 1: Devin, Spud, Brody y Macarthur.** **  
** **Equipo 2: Ryan, Eva, Lightning y Lorenzo.** **  
** **Equipo 3: Peter, Gerry, Dwayne y Junior.** **  
** **Equipo 4: Sky, Jasmine, Shawn y Cody.** **  
**

Así empezó la guerra del esquiva pelotas, Peter y Gerry fueron rápidamente eliminados por discutir quien lanzaría el balón.

-Shawn, abajo-este se agachó para dejar pasar el balón de Cody, dando una vuelta de 180 grados para dar en la espalda de Lorenzo.

-Salta-Sky salto esquivando el balón que lanzo Eva por la indicación de Jasmine, pasándole el balón a la australiana que no logró eliminar a Brody, duro un tiempo hasta quedar sólo Eva, Sky y la sorpresa de juego, Junior.

-Veremos quién es mejor, copia barata de atleta olímpica-la guerra entre deportista estaba al rojo vivo, todos estaban tan atentos que nadie se dio cuenta que Dave preparaba algo por detrás, inflando un balón con un contenido especial que arruinaría la carrera olímpica de Sky, después haría su aparición para consolarla y volverla a tener a su lado, por casualidad, Shawn noto el cambio de balones al vigilar la entrada de alguna amenaza, pues la amenaza ya estaba adentro del recinto.

-Jas, Cody, la mente perturbada planea algo-ambos supervivientes vieron como el balón especial ya estaba entre los demás que estaban del lado de Eva, por la fuerza de ambas alguien saldría lastimada, cuando Eva tomo ese balón, Jasmine hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¡Una araña gigante!-el balón reboto en las paredes para golpear a Lightling, quien golpeo por accidente a Ryan, y así se creó una guerra campal, nadie entendía nada, con el balón ya explotado con la sustancia, Dave trato de escapar.

-Oh no escaparas, Jasmine, frota ese balón en mi espalda con toda tus fuerzas-le pidió Cody ante la mirada confusa de la chica.

-p

-Pero...-

-¡Sólo hazlo!-con el materia de la ropa, el balón empezó a soltar chispas de estática, usando su pulgar como mira, lanzo su mejor tiro, debería ponerle un nombre después a este tiro, no importaba a donde se movía, la pelota seguía al maniaco de la limpieza, hasta dar con la pared y que la pelota destrozara literalmente sus kiwis.

-Mhh, Dave uso mezclas químicas para crear una base ligera de ácido, si esto hubiera hecho contacto con la piel humana hubiera causado graves daños, algo muy malvado y cínico hasta para mí-dedujo Max con sólo mirar el líquido morado.

-¡Deberías estar en un manicomio!-le grito Shawn, pero Dave sólo parecía estar interesado en Cody.

-¿Por qué?...una y otra vez...y otra...y otra...y otra...¿porqué sigues actuando de esta forma?, ¿¡qué pasa contigo?!-nadie entendía lo que estaba hablando-no te hagas el inocente, yo estuve presente hace más de siete años en aquella obra de teatro del día acción de gracias-con sólo mencionar ese día, la mirada de Cody se obscureció totalmente.

-Así es, fui testigo de lo que paso, como nosotros planeamos todo, jamás pensamos que llegaría a tal decisión, y aún después de eso...-no pudo temiese porque fue interrumpido.

-¿Eras uno de ellos?-pregunto caminado así el, aún con la mirada baja.

-Yo sólo les di las cosas...-eso fue motivo suficiente para que Cody le rompiera la cara con puñetazo, con una mirada de odio puro, no se conforme, siguió pegándole en el suelo.

-¡Le destrozaron sus sueños enfrente de todos!, ¡ella jamás lastimo a nadie!, ¡yo hice todo sólo !, ¡debieron humillarme en su lugar!, ¡por eso ella...ella...-antes de que alguien lo agarra, el se escapó del lugar a toda velocidad, sin mirar atrás, con esos recuerdos atormentando su mente, no sabía dónde estaba ni le importaba, sólo se detuvo para recargarse en un árbol con la mirada perdida.

-No deberías guardar ese dolor para ti sólo-distinguió la voz de Sky a poca distancia de donde estaba.

-Eso es algo que no te interesa...¿necesitas algo?, me gustaría estar sólo-dijo en voz baja pero sabiendo que ella lo escucho.

-Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, también agradecerte por evitar que ese balón me golpeara-.

-Deberías agradecerle a Shawn, él fue quien dio cuenta primero-no miraba atrás para verla, no estaba de humor mentalmente.

-Pero tú le diste una lección, él sabía que tengo una piel muy sensible, si llegara a quemarme gravemente, no tendría la misma flexibilidad y mis sueños se harían pedazos...-.

-...Ya he visto lo que pasa cuando tus sueños se destruyen frente tus ojos, no quiero que nadie cercano a mi experimente algo así-estaba vez fue la última oración que pudo escuchar Sky, Cody se dio la vuelta para regresar por donde vino.

-Lo que decían mis compañeros que estudiaron en Vancouver sobre ti, alguien quien gano la competencia de innovación tecnológica, alguien un poco infantil, gentil con los demás, pero siempre guardando sus problemas sólo...bruehrp-Sky rápidamente se cubrió la boca, no otra vez, porque pasaba esto ahora.

-Lo siento, siempre me pasa cuando estoy nerviosa-.

-...Pss, hahaha-de una mirada de sorpresa de empezó a reír, vaya, esto era tan distinto al ambiente de hace unos minutos.

-¡Cody!-le grito Sky avergonzada.

-Perdón, perdón, haha, eso fue inesperado-.

-¿Ye estas burlando de mi?-.

-Claro que no-para sorpresa de la atleta, el geek la abrazo-me has levantado el ánimo, muchas gracias-.

-Esto es lo que quiero ser, alguien quien te levanté el ánimo, eres genial-pues paso lo que la mente de Cody ya estaba dicho, ella lo beso, sólo que a diferencia de la demás, ella lo hizo con calma, entendiendo su situación, tratar de calmarlo y controlando sus impulsos, trasmitiendo ese sabor a menta.

-En verdad tienes mal gusto, una atleta nacional con un flacucho de la computadora, pensé que eso era algo de películas-dijo Cody sonriendo de lado, estaba tan acostumbrado que empezaba a reaccionar más rápido.

-Créeme que lo último que busco en un chico es el tamaño de su músculos, aunque un poco más de ejercicio te haría más atractivo-.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-logro convencerla de que se fue, en verdad necesitaba tiempo a solar, el sol estaba empezando a bajar, se recargó sobre un árbol, dejando que el viento moviendo su cabello.

"Estabas tú corriendo detrás de mi, solías ser un poco infantil, solías ser con todos muy gentil, sonriendo para mi, contenta junto a mi y eso me alegraba en mi soledad"cantaba la canción que ella compuso para el cuando eran niños, siempre lograba poner al borde de las lágrimas recordar esa canción, en serio, eras alguien muy especial y te juntaba con alguien raro como yo, me alegra haberte conocido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **-Y lamento no poder evitar que tomaras esa decisión-.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Créame que se me haría aburrido continuar con la misma dinámica, así que decidí adelantarles un poco del pasado turbio de Cody para hacerlo más interesante, solo faltan dos más para llegar a la parte interesante y un cambio radical en la historia, siguen Sierra y Sammy, gracias por leer y nos vemos luego, CHAO.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Mi verdadero yo (Sammy, Sierra y Kitty).**

En la enfermería, se veía a un Justin herido y vendado en varias partes, llorando en silencio y rabia por el nerd que no sólo le dio una paliza, sino también destruyo su belleza.

-¿Lo grabaste?-se acercó la silueta de Alejandro, fingiendo simpatía por él.

-Aquí lo tengo, todo para destruir está ahí-con el dedo señalo una pequeña grabadora de voz, Alejandro lo tomo y lo guardo con cuidado.

-Excelente-.

-Por favor viejo, asegúrate de hacer de sentir a Cody como si estuviera en el infierno-pidió Justin con su voluntad, una fría venganza.

-Tienes mi palabra amigo, además conseguí ayuda de alguien que lo conoce muy bien-el cómplice estaba recargado afuera de la enfermería, sin poderlo ver desde la cama, dio una mirada al latino para después irse.

-¿Es de fiar?-pregunto el ahora ex-modelo.

-Detrás de mí, es la persona que más quiere ver a Cody sufrir, aunque admito que me tomo por sorpresa su voluntad de trabajar conmigo-dijo Alejandro saliendo rumbo a la siguiente etapa del plan, la suerte del geek estaba por acabarse, diferente al resto de los ex-participantes de toda la isla, solo se dedicaba a celebrar y divirtiese en una fiesta nocturna, después del incidente las chicas ebrias que causo estragos varios chicos, pero había alguien que no se diviertan por diferentes situaciones, Cody se mantenía mirando a la nada recordando aquella canción de esa niña, era como si sus recuerdos de esos años volvieran por unos momentos antes de volver a nublarse, ¿qué causara ese bloqueo de sus recuerdos?.

-Oye Cody-volteo ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Sammy, esto si era extraño, jamás pensó que era del tipo de chica que le gustará estar en el bosque apunto de obscurecer.

-¿Qué pasa?, lamento ser rudo, pero si no es algo serio me gustaría que regresaras al hotel, quisiera estar sólo un poco más-no obtuvo respuesta verbal, sino que fue jalado del brazo a la fuerza.

-No seas tan dramático, una caminata no te hará daño-ella literalmente lo estaba arrastrando bosque adentro, el sin mostrar expresión alguna.

-...Vale, pero sólo por diez minutos-dejo de arrastrar los pies y empezó a caminar, a donde ella quisiera, no paso mucho antes de darse cuenta que tenía las agujetas de uno de sus zapatos estaba suelta, se detuvo para hacer el nudo.

-Vamos...Cody, no es momento para detenerte-dijo Sammy con cierta mezcla de impaciencia y enojo, hmm.

-Perdón por preocuparme por mi seguridad, enserio, ¿qué es tan urgente o importante?-pregunto Cody con los brazos cruzados.

-No pasa nada, sólo necesito...eh...que me enseñes a lanzar piedras...eso, y charlar un poco-estaban a un lado de aquel lago que descubrió gracias a Dawn, la animadora lanzo una piedra que no llego a rebotar, Cody no dijo nada, tomo otra piedra empezando a jugar unos momentos antes de lanzarla, donde reboto cuatro veces, Sammy parecía querer superar lo hecho por él, pero no superaba el primer rebote, admitiría que le daba gracia verla así, quiso acercarse para enseñarle como mover la muñeca pero tropezó con una muñeca, pisando con fuerza el agua, llegando a salpicar a Sammy.

-¡Oye!...-.

-Perdón, fue un accidente-por su experiencia con animadoras, sabía que eran peligrosas si llegabas a mancha su uniforme, pero ella no...

 ***smack***

Todo paso tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, ella la le abofeteo y lo arrincono contra un tronco, empezó a besarle el cuello poniendo a Cody nervioso y confundido, pero con un detalle lo comprendió, dejo de forcejear dejando que siguiera, Sammy coloco su mano en su vientre descubierto, pegando de forma descarada sus pechos sobre él.

-Lamento golpearte, vamos juntos a tu cuarto, podrás hacer lo que gustes para castigarme-iba a besarlo en los labios, pero para sorpresa de ella, Cody puso su mano en su boca, con mirada sería.

-Prefiero morir virgen y arrollado por un tren antes de tener relaciones con alguien tan desagradable y manipuladora como tu...Amy-la empujo ligeramente, podría ser desagradable pero aun así era una chica y no debía pasarse de la raya.

-Rayos, pensé que mi actuación de esa estúpida era perfecta-se quejó la descubierta hermana gemela.

-Tan perfecta como Eva siendo amable con alguien que la insulto, Sammy tiene paciencia con los demás, no es competitiva en exceso para mostrar su superioridad en algo y jamás golpearía a alguien por algo tan absurdo como la ropa...ah también el agua deshizo maquillaje para ocultar tu lunar-señalo el lunar para comprobar que era verdad.

-Eso no importa, puedo darte más placer que ella Samey, soy más bonita, inteligente y popular, soy perfecta, no puedo permitir que ella tenga novio antes que yo-Cody sólo pudo reírse, burlándose de lo estúpido que sonaba Amy siendo superficial.

-Aun siendo gemelas, Sammy es más atractiva que tú por su personalidad y cariño que les tiene a sus amigos, ese toque de timidez que tiene la hace ver tierna a los ojos de cualquiera, es simpática, linda y muchas cosas más, a las personas con cerebros nos vale un apio la popularidad y esas tonterías que tienes en la cabeza-aun sabiendo que lo dicho a Amy le saldría por el oído, lo tenía que dejar claro.

-Maldito nerd, necesitas una lección para no insultarme-dijo Amy enojada, preparando sus largas uñas para lastimarlo.

-Yo no soy capaz de golpear a una chica por más bruja que sea-hablo tranquilo.

-Pero yo si-de la nada, la verdadera Sammy tacleo a Amy por detrás, esta vez con mayor rabia, le jalo el cabello a su hermana con fuerza para golpearla en la cara, dejándola inconsciente, quiso seguir, pero Cody la detuvo, negando con la cabeza, no valía la pena.

¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?-pregunto ayudándola a levantarse.

-Sabía que algo estaba mal cuando ella iba con su lunar tapado, eso sólo lo hace cuando finge ser yo, afortunadamente tenía todo listo para nuestra broma, así que sólo la sigue, pero el imbécil de Topher trato de evitarlo, algo que una patada en la entrepierna no solucione, llegue cuando Amy trato de besarte-Cody no pudo evitar sentir pena, eso significaba que ella había escuchado todo lo que dijo, antes de que pudiera hablar ella le paso una nariz de cerdo falsa y un marcador negro.

-¿Listo?-Sammy sonreía, lista para su venganza, el tomo las cosas con seguridad.

-Más que nunca, yo me encargo de él fan boy de Chris y tú de la bruja-ambos empezaron a trabajar, dibujando cosas graciosas en sus caras, poniéndoles un disfraz de vaca y cerdo, súper pegamento para en sus manos, la de Topher en un pecho de Amy y la de ella en la entrepierna, amarrados con una cuerda que Topher traía a un tronco, bañándose en un licuado de cosas podridas de la basura y mal olientes según ella.

-Buen trabajo-ambos miraban satisfechos su obra, se chocaron las manos felicitándose mutuamente, pero esto tenía que ser divulgado al resto, Sammy escribió en la tierra "se lo merecían" con una carita feliz, con ello Cody preparo su celular para tomar la foto al lado de sus víctimas, abrazados como amigos sin contener esa sonrisa, más notoria en Sammy por lo que su historia con Amy.

-Quedo genial-dijo la animadora.

-Lo sé, ya lo envíen al grupo y una nota al Chef para que mande a alguien por ellos mañana, según mi celular no hará tanto frío para que se congelen, pero el suficiente para que agarre un resfriado jaja-guardo si celular, pero luego hubo un silencio que ella corto.

-¿De verdad piensas todo eso de mí?-pregunto Sammy avergonzada, mirando al lago, poniendo a Cody nervioso.

-...Si...por lo que pide ver en el programa y lo que he convivido contigo, eres de las personas más asombrosas que he conocido, ya tienes a Amy para que te de órdenes y te baje los ánimos, nunca cedisteis, veras que aquí harás muchos más amigos-no hubo una respuesta, ella sólo abrazaba su collar con ambas manos sobre su pecho.

-Jamás pensé que hubiera personas que pensaran eso de mí, de haber sido más fuerte y abierta, jamás hubiera pensado en la absurda idea de...-no lo quiso, pero Cody sabía bien la palabra que venía después.

-Eres más lista que yo-dijo el geek mirando al cielo ya oscuro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto la chica volteando a verle, a lo que Cody quito ligeramente su vendaje debajo de la mano, poniendo en una posición inclinada.

-Porque yo si tuve un intento de suicidio hace siete meses-no paso ningún segundo cuando ya tenía a Sammy abrazándolo por la espalda con fuerza, llorando en su espalda-venga Sammy, eso quedo en el pasado, no llores-tomo su mano para poder verla, porque tuvo que mencionar eso, carajo.

-Prométemelo-.

-...-.

-Que jamás volverás a tratar de quitarte la vida, tu no mereces eso, por favor-.

-...-.

-Cody...te lo pido, no quiero que lo vuelvas a intentar.

-Está bien, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a dejarte menospreciar por alguien, tienes mi palabra-respondió con voz calmada limpia una lágrima de su mejilla, el tienes momento fue interrumpido por un sonido animal fuerte, haciendo saltar a Sammy sobre Cody que por milagro divino no cayó al piso, sino que la agarro al estilo princesa, pero como era un suertudo o un maldito, una mano un poco dentro de la falda y la otra cerca de la zona del pecho, sintiendo una gran vergüenza y ella un fuerte movimiento en su pecho.

-Ah no pueden ser, lo siento tanto...!-se calló cuando sintió una mano acariciando en la mejilla donde Amy lo golpeo, eso ojos brillosos color verde agua eran atrapantes, ignorando su sonrojo por ceder ante el impulso y besarlo en los labios, apegando ligeramente su cuerpo contra el del chico, el correspondió disfrutando el sabor de una sandía con el toque de cereza por el brillo labial que ella usaba, una parte de él sabía que lo hacía para evitar lastimarla, como lo hacía con las demás, pues necesitaba llegar con la almohada a meditar.

-Le dices a alguien de esto, yo lo negare-dijo Sammy con una mirada de advertencia, el sólo sonrió divertido.

-Tengo que admitir que tienes esa mirada intimidante de Amy, aunque se ve mejor en ti Sa..-.

-Samantha, ese es mi nombre, pero tú decides como decirme-eso fue sorpresa, jamás había escuchado su nombre real, todos estábamos acostumbrado a decirle Sammy.

-Entiendo, necesitare pensarlo-ella escondió su rostro en la camisa de Cody, negándose a bajar como excusa que le dolía el tobillo, necesita trabajar en sus mentiras, pero era más ligera por lo que no le vio problema en cargar hasta llegar cerca de la zona de la alberca, la bajó para que nadie tuviera malas ideas y los molestaran, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo llego Trent con...¿Sierra?.

-No hay tiempo de explicar, ven con nosotros-ambos me tomaron de los brazos, jalándome a quien sabe dónde, dejando a Sammy muy extrañada, por lo que fue a buscar a Jasmine para hablar de su venganza y pedir consejos sobre chicos.

-¿No estabas organizando una velada especial con Noah para las demás?-pregunto aun siendo arrastrado por la prisa que tenían.

-Si viejo, pero surgió un problema con las bocinas electrónicas y no hay nadie mejor que tú para repararla en un segundo, Noah nos está comprando tiempo-explico Trent con calma.

-¿Y tú Sierra?-.

-Trent me pidió consejos de chicas, además que le di información de Katie que obtuve de sus redes sociales para una mayor probabilidad de éxito para que sean novios-Cody miro a Trent dudoso, no había duda de que para obtener información de cualquier persona de drama total era Sierra, pero jamás pensó que estuviera tan desesperado, vaya que el amor es bastante problemático.

-Sólo llévame rápido, necesito meditar un par de cosas-sólo Sierra noto el suspiro de su amado geek, llegaron al escenario del lugar, no había nadie pues todos estaban dentro, disfrutando del espectáculo de Spud y Rock, que por alguna extraña razón tenía a Taylor con ellos, en un intento ridículo de llamar la atención, arriba de las bocinas había un tazón lleno de algo extraño color morado, con dos notas.

 **"Holi Trent, Emma y yo cocinamos esto para ustedes, pero como te fuiste lo deje afuera, espero te guste" Katie**

 **"NO LO PRUEBES POR NADA DEL MUNDO, ESTAS ADVERTIDO" Noah**

-Ehh...creo que será mejor tirarlo o esconderlo y fingir que lo comiste-sugirió mientras se acercaba a la bocina y revisar los cables.

-No Codykins, aunque sea el espanto en platillo, ella lo hizo con sentimiento, no hacerlo podría ofender a Katie y ponerla triste-dijo Sierra junto a él, Trent miro el plato con miedo.

-Aquí voy-tomo la cuchara y tomo una gran probada, se quedó con una mueca de asco, para luego quedar morado y caer como muerto.

-Trent no, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Cody asustado.

-Escucho a mi abuela llamarme-dijo el músico semi-consciente.

-¡¿Abuela?!, tú me dijiste que no la conociste, sea quien sea no la sigas a la luz-Cody movía los hombros de su amigo para que no se vaya al otro lado a tan temprana edad.

-Necesito agua -dijo Trent arrastrándose por la botella de agua que estaba abajo del escenario, sin importarle caerse de cabeza del lugar-estoy bien-ante las miradas preocupada de ambos, sabían que no podían hacer nada por el ahora, por lo que Cody decidió regresar al trabajo de los cables, con su mejor amiga sentada a su lado.

-Cody...¿estas bien?-pregunto su fan, Cody sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera no podría engañarla.

-Han pasado varias cosas Sierra, cosas que prefiero dejar en privado pero que necesito pensar bastante-hablo conectando los cables de la bocina en la corriente eléctrica, Sierra sabía perfectamente cuál es la causa, una parte de ella quería ir con las demás chicas a darles una lección por como han dejado a su querido mejor amigo/enamorado, pero otra parte las entendía, nada era más honesto que los sentimientos hacia el.

-Cody, tu sabes que pase lo que pase siempre estaré para apoyarte, de la manera normal, no de la forma stalker-aclaro la peli-morada, evitando un posible mal entendido como pasaba varias veces en el pasado.

-Lo se Sierra, y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy de contar contigo, aun cuando estabas bastante obsesionada conmigo-dijo Cody con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Quieres sabe porque me gustaste tanto en el programa?-eso no lo sabía y tenía bastante curiosidad, dejo lo que estaba haciendo, comprobando que funcionara correctamente, asintió.

-Cuando te vi en tu presentación, pensé que eras un idiota que sólo quería parecer cool para ligar, además de ese extraño hueco en tus dientes, pero al pasar los episodio vi que eras alguien sincero, con muchos defectos pero seguidas manteniendo esa sonrisa y dedicación por hacer feliz a tus amigos, incluso sacrificando tu propia felicidad, siempre con esa sonrisa boba pero honesta, algo que es muy escaso hoy en día, y al conocerte en persona, sin querer me deje llevar que te asuste y perjudique, sin mencionar mi locura en la temporada de estrellas, pero algo jamás cambio...me gustas Cody Anderson-se quedó sin palabras, no había duda que era honesta, ella lo tomo del mentón y lo beso fugazmente por segunda vez en los labios.

-...-.

-Se lo que te atormenta y no tienes que decir nada, sólo quiero dejarte en claro mis emociones y pensamientos por ti-.

-Gracias-ambos se abrazaron por unos momentos, como buenos amigos, antes que Trent regresaba con la mano en la garganta trato de hablar

-...-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ohh, creo que lo que sea que comió lo dejo afónico...¡no!, se supone que tu cantarías -dijo Sierra desesperada, más cuando Noah, Emma, Katie y Kitty llegaron al escenario sin saber nada, sólo que Kitty se veía un poco decaída.

-Hola Trent, ¿te gusto mi comida?-pregunto Katie esperanzada, Trent asintió y trato de hablar.

-Se encontró con un payaso y grito tan fuerte que se quedó afónico-Sierra se disculpó con la mirada por la pésima excusa.

-Que bueno que te gustara, nos esforzamos mucho-dijo Emma, Noah asintió mientras tiraba a un arbusto el último pedazo morado de comida por detrás.

-¿Kitty?-se acercó Cody por ver que estaba decaída.

-Ahh...Mickey se le declaró en privado y lo rechazo-explico Emma con una sonrisa triste.

-Me siento tan mal por mandarlo a la friendzone, pero no es el tipo de chico que busco como novio, además...-miro a Cody que se distrajo colocando su vendaje, pero Emma noto esto.

-Kitty, debería decirle-le susurro al oído a su hermana.

-Pero me rechazara-.

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas-ante esto Kitty se decido, pero antes de que fuera a hablar, Sierra lo empujo junto con Katie afuera del escenario, y tomo un megáfono.

-Querido compañeros, podrían salir-todos extrañado salieron por el anuncio de Sierra, Ezekiel subió y se sentó en la batería.

-¿Zeke?-pregunto Cody.

-Oye, fue mi parte de mi terapia, tengo el don-dijo el campesino con su collar de oro con la Z

-Bien, Cody tu cantas lo primero que se te ocurra, Trent toca la guitarra y Noah se encarga del teclado-hablo Sierra, tapando el megáfono.

-¿¡Espera que?!-tanto Trent y Noah le suplicaron por el favor, serán cabrones pero no les podía dejar mal, tendría que cantar esa canción.

-Chicos y chicas, esta canción va dedicada a Emma, Kitty y Katie, disfruten, bajo Sierra, dejando a un nervioso geek enfrente del micrófono, Sierra sabía que tenía el don del canto, Cody suspiro y le dio la señal para que empezaran.

.

.

 **Desde siempre y por siempre, estamos destinados a estar juntos,**

 **Desde ahora…¡Juntos volaremos!**

 **En cada paso que damos nos vamos acercando,**

 **Aunque hoy no somos igual que ayer, seguimos el mismo camino.**

 **Pero pensé más de una vez, que el lazo que forjamos,**

 **Lentamente se borraría y mi corazón se entristecía.**

 **Pero hoy puedo ver lo que antes no pude ver,**

 **Pero hoy puedo oír lo que antes no pude oír,**

 **Tu reflejo en mis ojos, mi vacío lleno.**

 **Desde siempre, incluso ahora, estamos huyendo uno del otro,**

 **Más esta vez no escaparé, esperaré porque tú y yo...**

 **Desde siempre y por siempre, estamos destinados a estar juntos,**

 **Desde ahora... ¡Juntos volaremos!.**

 **Aunque puede ver en tu ser el dolor que escondías,**

 **No pude hallar las palabras que ayudarán a calmar tu dolor.**

 **Aunque deseo fuerte ser, pierdo fácil la esperanza**

 **Y otra vez desvanece mi deseo.**

 **Solo finjo, solo finjo que ya no siento hoy temor a nada,**

 **Más quiero volver a sonreir sin desconfiar de mí mismo.**

 **Mi paciencia se agota, nada sale como yo esperaba,**

 **Es inútil, ¡Quiero olvidar todo!...**

 **El sol se vuelve a esconder, mis lágrimas caen otra vez,**

 **Mientras busco el valor que me es arrebatado ante mis ojos**

 **Por remolino de mi inseguridad y mis frustraciones...**

 **Ante el viento, bajo lluvia, aún así continúo avanzando,**

 **Confío que volveré a ver brillar el sol otra vez.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Necesito un trago más si quiero sobrevivir,**

 **Mis manos inquietas, me van a delatar.**

 **No sé quién está peor, si tú por insistir,**

 **O yo por no aún salir de aquí.**

 **Sin embargo no me siento mal**

 **pues yo soy quien soy en cualquier lugar,**

 **No me prestes atención aquí estaré viéndome colapsar...**

 **Cambia si te hace gracia, cambia otra vez,**

 **Cambia si no eres suficiente, otra vez, otra vez.**

 **Cambia si te hace gracia, cambia otra vez,**

 **cambia si no eres suficiente, otra vez, otra vez…**

 ***instrumental***

.

.

Casi todos aplaudieron, quitando a los chicos que lo odiaban y a las chicas que estaban sonrojadas por la fantástica voz de Cody, ni sus amigos se lo creían, claro sin dejar atrás el talento de Ezekiel en la batería, antes de que pudieran subirse a levantarlo, el Chef hablo por el megáfono.

-Eso fue genial muchachos, pero necesito que Cody Anderson vengas a mi cabaña sólo, es un asunto delicado-por la voz del ex-militar sonaba bastante serio, por lo que no perdió el tiempo en bajar y correr rumbo a la cabaña del anfitrión.

-Espera-cuando iba por un pasillo, Kitty corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse más, pensando en eso remanentes de kiwi en sus labios, sólo pudo sonreír falsamente, quería despertar de este día, que todo fuera un sueño y no tuviera este peso sobre sus hombros, no respondió, sólo corrió alejandose, al llegar toco la puerta y paso, estaba el Chef serio y una señora de unos cincuenta años con un folder.

-¿Usted es el señor Anderson?-pregunto la señora.

-Si, soy yo-respondió nervioso.

-Me presento, soy la agente May Orton, agente de la policía nacional de Canadá, y necesitamos su apoyo para continuar con nuestra investigación.

-¿Qué clase de investigación?-.

-Necesitamos su apoyo para comprender un caso de asesinato-dijo la agente fríamente.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Vale, no se porque tenia la necesidad de hacer cantar a Cody, admito que me quede con ganas de verlo cantar en gira mundial con su voz original, bien, adios a los besos y todo lo lindo y entra la parte cruda y dura, Heather aparecera pero se mantendra un poco al margen por su orgullo, bueno, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios, felices fiestas y nos vemos en el 2017. Hasta pronto. (canciones: Boruto Diver y Cambia de Ancud, no se, fueron las unicas canciones que me identificaron con la historia XD).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Advertencia/Aviso importante: Ligero contenido fuerte para algunas personas sensibles, _en este capitulo en Cody sera DEMASIADO OoC_ , pido disculpas si no les gusta este tipo de alteraciones del personaje original, pero esto estaba previsto por mi desde que empece con la historia, espero su ****comprensión pues al primero que le tiene que gustar esto es a mi como escritor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14 (fin del primer arco): Otra vez estoy roto.**

 _(8 meses antes, Pemberton, Columbia Británica, Canadá)_

Las ventas de garaje en Canadá son la mayor oportunidad para poder obtener cosas de buena calidad a un menor precio, Pemberton era un pueblo pequeño, a una hora de Vancouver, era fin de semana y Cody le había llegado la noticia de que podía conseguir equipo de computación de los años 90 en una venta en aquel pueblo, la razón, un simple proyecto de historia de la computación, fue con su amigo Jonathan quien iba en su misma clase, a buscar lo que ocupaban y otras cosas que pudieran encontrar, todo transcurrió relativamente normal, compro lo que necesitaba pero quería ver todas la ofertas, sólo le quedaba la casa del indeseable de la zona.

-Te espero en la parada del bus, no tardes-fueron las palabras de Jonathan antes de irse, por los chisme del vecindario, aquel hombre se iba a mudar a una zona más despoblada, se había divorciado y había ganado la custodio de su hijo de doce años, pero eso al no le importaba, entro y esculco las cosas, no había más que basura vieja a primera vista, pero se encontró con un estuche de CD, con algo escrito con una caligrafía muy básica en marcador azul, "el juego", Cody lo tomo y fue a preguntarle al señor, con algo de miedo por su apariencia, además que parecía estar bebiendo su tercera botella de cerveza.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto con curiosidad en su voz, el hombre lo miro y suavizo su expresión.

-Es un juego que hizo mi hijo, lo término hace poco y me pidió que lo pusiera a la venta, me sorprende que alguien le tomará interés-el hombre llamo a su hijo con la mano, el niño estaba limpiando el jardín, al ver que alguien tenía su juego, mostró una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera, abrazo a Cody y le dio las gracias.

-...-con mucha timidez y en voz baja, murmurando algo que no comprendió, además le sorprendió que, de manera rápida, metiera algo dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin que el hombre se diera cuanta, decidió ignorarlo y mostrar su interés en llevarlo.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?-el padre, de una manera algo brusca, separa al niño y le ordena volver al trabajo, no lo piensa mucho y le da un trago a su botella de cerveza.

-No te lo voy a vender, te lo regalo, no lo expresara muy bien pero le acabas de alegrar la semana a mi hijo-siendo inteligente, lo veía como algo decente de una persona que se iba a ir lejos, dejando en claro que los rumores que hay entre vecinos distorsiona mucha la verdad, Cody dio las gracias y se fue a la parada pues el bus de regreso a la ciudad estaba a punto de irse y no sería hasta tarde que saldría el siguiente, y su amigo es capaz de largarse sin él, pero antes de irse se quedó mirando a aquel hombre gritarle al niño, era fría, hizo una mueca de enfado, más tarde llego a su departamento, coloco el CD para que se descargara el juego, prefirió tenerlo en manera digital para en caso de perder el disco, conservar el juego, dejando aquella nota de papel dentro de una zona hueca de la máquina, por si lo llegara a necesitar, sabiendo lo difícil que es crear un juego, pero por cosas de la vida, se olvidó rápidamente del juego, ese archivo se había perdido entre los cientos que tenía su computadora, jamás pensó en como el destino, tan cruel que es, le tendría preparado.

 _(Actualidad)_

 _._

 _._

Todo este recuerdo salió a la luz de su mente por el interrogatorio de la detective, que explico, con una voz carente de emociones, que niño había sido asesinado dentro de un establo hace un mes, y escrito con su propia sangre en la pared, decía "está el juego", el hombre estaba detenido, pero iba a salir por falta de pruebas.

-Estoy segura que es culpable, mi investigación encontró que niño había hecho un juego en la computadora pero el archivo completo fue descargado a un disco, es ahí donde necesito de su apoyo señor Anderson-al parecer estaba empeñada en mandar al hombre a la cárcel, le pidió al Chef que traje su computadora, donde estaba el archivo, el jugaría para buscar alguna pista, la policía tomaría nota y el Chef estaría como un testigo extra, Cody supo con sólo ver el inicio varias cosas, primero que el juego era un básico RPG, segundo que estaba diseñado de una página para creadores intermedios llamada GameMaker, y tercero que estaba inspirado en el primer juego de Zelda, no había presentación o una intro, era directo a jugar la partida, un mundo muy basto, pero vacío y totalmente gris, por las tonadas de música, sabía que este niño no lo programo de manera tonta, sino que era un mundo triste, había un bosque, un río, no tenía un objetivo, paso al personaje por todo el lugar pero no encontró nada que diera una pista.

-Parece que no tenía las evidencia que necesitaba-suspiro la detective, pero Cody no era idiota, abrió ese espacio en su computadora y vio la nota, eran coordenadas, que se podían meter en el juego, no dudo en escribirlas y apareció en una parte vacía, donde destacaba un agujero, junto aún letrero.

"Por favor mete a bajo tierra" por algo razón el ambiente se tensó, miro a la mujer, quien asintió la cabeza para que metiera al personaje en la caverna, fue una sensación agridulce pues todo el juego había cambiado, era una obra de arte comparada con el resto del juego, pero una bastante perturbadora, estatuas de personajes de niños en diferentes posees, agarrándose el cabello de forma desesperada, otros lloraban, incluso había una que parecían tratar de escapar con las uñas a través de la pared, todo ambientado por una tomada de piano clásica bastante deprimente, el mismo Coy no sabía como pudo seguir, hasta llegar al medio del lugar, había una tumba, iluminada por una ventana del techo, presiono la barra espaciadora para realizar la acción, ahí fue cuando la depresión cambio radicalmente a horror, la policía y el, sabían que ese personaje bastante detallado, con su descompuesto, era el niño, el cuerpo abrió los ojos y se levantó, mirando a la pantalla, levantó una mano y dio un grito, tal fue que Coy arranco los audífonos que estaba usando, y los lanzo al otro lado de la habitación, esto disparo el final, ahí fue cuando la policía encontró la evidencia y donde Coy se quebró, el final eran varias animaciones juntas, del niño, siendo golpeado, pateado, humillado, incluso abusado, por varía personas, donde el reconoció al hombre e incluso había una niña riéndose de él, los presentes lo comprendieron y el odio por esas personas fue increíble.

-Con esto será suficiente, me llevare una copia para mostrarla en el juicio, no solo ese bastardo sino los que podamos identificar de este juego no verán la luz del sol en mucho tiempo, tienen mi palabra, además ocupo que una grabación del testimonio de ambos, si necesito algo más se los haré saber-hablo la detective.

-...-Cody no dijo nada, se paró, murmuro un sí, y se fue del lugar, había presenciado un testimonio final de un niño, no pudo evitar llorar, podía verse en su lugar perfectamente, y lo suertudo que era para no sufrir, lo que ese niño sufrió, jamás lo conoció en verdad, pero ese sentimiento que el juego trasmitía, algo a lo que se quería dedicar, era demasiado fuerte y claro, la detective se quedó viendo al adolescente irse, era bastante obvio para alguien con experiencia, estaba mintiendo.

-...Mierda...mierda...¡MIERDA!-no otra vez, que acaba esta pesadilla por dios.

-Creerme, después de oír esto, te desgarra la garganta-dijo Alejandro con una sonrisa malvada, le lanzo con una grabadora de voz que estaba reproduciendo una conversación.

"Recuerden el trato, la que consiga que Cody la bese en los labios y se declaré se lo queda con lo acordado, ninguna puede hacer nada después de ese momento, claro que tiene que dar pruebas reales" Alejandro sonrió, no fue difícil manipular notas de voz de todas las chicas de su harem, pero fue gracias a el que pudo hacerlo sonar creíble.

-¿Un maldito juego?...¿eso fue todo?...un estúpido nerd usado para ganar una apuesta-Cody miraba la grabadora en shock, con más lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¿En serio esperabas que varias chicas te besarán así nada más?, mírate, eres flaco, tonto y crédulo, nadie querría algo serio contigo-las palabras del latino eran más venosas de lo que mismo creía.

-¿Dónde obtuviste esto?-pregunto, con las manos temblando, su razonamiento estaba totalmente nublado.

-Fue gracias a Justin, el en verdad te odia, pero hubo alguien que en verdad conoces que pudo hacer esto realidad-sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza, nunca perdió la conciencia, dándole la oportunidad de ver a su agresor, con una pala lo golpeo.

"!" pensó con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

-Lo siento, no es nada personal fue entonces cuando algo dentro se quebró y reveló todo con claridad.

 _(Siete años atrás, día de acción de gracias)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Cody, ¿cómo me veo?-pregunto una niña con un vestido rosa, tenía el cabello corto, parecido al que tiene Gwen, piel pálida, con ojos ámbar que irradiaban felicidad.

-te ves hermosa Jayden-así que ese era su nombre, en verdad era hermosa.

-Gracias-ella me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, volviendo un tomate, a pesar de no mostrar tanta emoción, pues por lo que entendía era autista.

-Vamos, tus padres te llaman-sus padres a diferencia de los suyos eran amables y cariñosos, pero notaba un ligero semblante de tristeza, qué más da, vaya que tenía suerte en la vida, el declino la oferta de ser llevado a la obra en su auto, prefería caminar, fue cuando se encontró con ellos-

-Miren, es el nerd solitario-era ese idiota y su banda, sus principales acosadores en la escuela, siempre aprovechándose de los más débiles, los ignore, pero uno tomo mi brazo, aún no supe como pude darle un puñetazo en la cara, tirando un reloj de bolso antiguo, no se le ocurrió otra que pisarlo para mostrar que no era alguien que se dejaba molestar más.

-¡EL RELOJ DE MI ABUELO!-todo el acto de chico rudo se esfume, se puso de rodillas, en un intento inútil de arreglarlo, él había perdido a su abuelo hace no mucho tiempo, pero eso no le importaba, todo el grupo estaba tratando de consolar.

-No es bonito estar del otro lado, ¿verdad?-sonreír de una manera que jamás pensé capaz, burlándome del dolor ajeno, volviendo alguien como ellos, pero, era sensacional verlo así, se dio la media vuelta ante aquella mirada de odio.

-Hagamos el plan-.

-Pero Derek, eso sería demasiado lejos-.

-El cruzo la línea primero, vamos a golpearlo en la única zona que en verdad, vamos que Dave para planeta las cosas-las horas pasaron, el acto donde Jayden aparecía estaba en curso, Cody estaba tras bambalinas ayudando con la decoración, esta era la oportunidad de ella, había agentes de teatro entre la audiencia y estaba siendo trasmitido en vivo por la televisión estatal, fue tan rápido, algo café que no era lodo cayó sobre ella, dejándola en ridículo, los directores pusieron en buscar a los bromistas de inmediato, pero eso no quitaba las risa de algunos y la cara de asco de otros.

-Ustedes-dijo Cody al ver al grupo riéndose, los miraba con ojos sin sentimiento, pero con odio y frialdad, cagandose de la risa por el dolor de alguien que no era el, porque lo lógico es que debía ser el quien fuera humillado, pero al él no le importaba, por eso.

-¡Jayden!-la niña rompió su vestido y corrió con lágrimas en los ojos, ojos de felicidad hace unas horas.

-Lo pagarán caro bastardos-dijo fríamente antes de ir por ella, los padres la buscaron en casa o los alrededores, pero era más lista, y sólo él sabía a donde había ido, al bosque, a aquella casa vieja del árbol, empezó a nevar, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, relativamente lo era.

-¡AHH!-escucho sus gritos, corrió más rápido, viéndola con un cuchillo defendiéndose de un oso negro tratando de atacarla, en la empujo, el animal consiguió cortar su hombro derecho, aguanto el grito para no alterar a la bestia, la tomo de la mano, corriendo colonia arriba, sabiendo que eso cansaría al oso, además que no soportaría el clima frío, era bastante ínsula ver a un oso en esta época en la zona, puta suerte, al final el oso se rindió y regreso con normalidad por donde vino, recupero el aliento mientras se daba cuenta del cuchillo, lo tomo y se enojó, ¿qué estaba pensando?.

-No te...-fue seguido de un ruido seco, ella estaba abrazándolo, no me tomo nada entender el porqué, además de aquel líquido caliente que manchaba sus manos.

-Sabes que soy terca cuando tomo una decisión...pero no podía...quería dar mi último aliento...junto a ti-la sangre salió por su boca al toser, pintando la nieve de rojo, al igual que aquel collar blanco que tenía desde que era bebe.

-¿Por qué?, en verdad eres tonta-estaban tan en shock que apenas su podía respirar, trataba de sacar el cuchillo, pero ella lo evita.

-Hace poco fui al hospital por mis dolores de cabeza...ah...fui diagnostica con neuralgia del trigémino tipo dos, una enfermedad que hace...ah...que mi cabeza duela por horas...no hay cura y duele mucho-.

-...-no podía decir nada, no podía hacer nada, sólo estar ahí con ella en esos momentos, por como hablaba parecía que lo hubiera pensado desde hace mucho

-Lamento hacerte esto...pero en verdad quería morir...con mi mejor amigo...y la persona que quiero...uh...coagh-esta vez la cantidad de sangre fue mayor.

-¡No cierres los ojos!, ¡aguanta un poco más!, ¡iremos a un hospital para que ayuden!, ¡maldita sea no me hagas esto!-ella toco su mejilla con su mano totalmente color carmesí, dándole la mayor sonrisa que podía.

-Lo lamento...pero sigo queriendo ver tu sonrisa desde el otro lado, siempre te estaré observando...gracias-la mano se deslizó por su mejilla hasta su mentón, aún con aquella mirada asustada, ella perdió el equilibrio, viéndola caer en cámara lenta hasta que toco el suelo blanco, siempre teniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Jayden!, ¡Jayden maldita sea!-levantó sus manos temblando, viendo la sangre, temblaba, pero por alguna razón no lloraba, esto era demasiado, levantó la mirada al cielo al lado del cadáver de su mejor amiga.

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tres años después (8 meses antes del inicio de isla del drama)_

Cody estaba parado sobre la tumba de Jayden, no fue al funeral aquel día pues lo enterraron un motín de piedras, se le dio por desaparecida y tiempo después como muerte, el de encargo de ocultar el cadáver en una cueva profunda, a ella le encantaban esos lugares, vistiendo una chamara con capucha y unos simples pants, la razón eran simple, hoy de mudaban a un pueblo a veinte minutos de Toronto por un acenso en su trabajo.

-Hoy es el día, lo lamento, pero ya no aguanto esto que está dentro, por favor perdóname, prometo que estaremos juntos otra vez-dejo aquel collar sobre la tumba, estaba atardeciendo, era un día ventoso, acaricio el borde filo dentro guardando en el bolsillo de la chamarra, estaba a punto de convertirse en escoria, pero ya estaba roto por dentro, se puso la capucha y se fue.

-Gracias por el revolver viejo, no desperdiciare una bala que trataste de meterme a mí y a mi madre, disfruta del cigarro que me costó mucho encenderlo-no volteo, su padre biológico se divorció meses después del incidente, su madre encontró a un mejor hombre, nunca dijo, si el la hacía feliz, no tenía por qué oponerse, aquel hombre trato de matarlos por cobrar un seguro de vida que obtuvo con engaños, pero él fue más rápido, lo enveneno cuando no se dio cuanto, lo dejo recargo en un árbol con un cigarro en la boca, el guardia no tardaría encontrarlo, y poco probable que piense en un asesinato, se encargó de que luciera como un infarto fulminante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Bam!**

 **¡Bam!**

 **¡Bam!**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue más difícil de lo que esperaba por lo había logrado, intercepto al aquel grupo de la broma y disparo, tenían la mirada fría y seca de emociones, no valía la molestia matarlos, se quitó la máscara de payaso para que no lo reconocieran, mirando a Derek arrastrando como vil un gusano, ambas piernas con un agujero de bala, guardo el arma, no sería idiota de dejar evidencia en la esta masacré.

-La vida es como una caja de sorpresa, nunca sabes que hay adentro cuando le das cuerda al juguete-saco aquel cuchillo, el mismo cuchillo con manchas de sangre vieja, su sangre.

-Estás loco...déjame en paz-hablo Derek con desesperación.

-No estoy loco, sólo roto por dentro desde hace tres malditos años, Jayden murió por tu estupidez, por tu cobardía de no hacerme eso a mi sino a mi mejor amiga que nada tenía que ver, quisieron jugar como los chicos malos...y ella pago el precio-.

-Cody...por favor...lo siento-.

-¿Favor?, eso hubieras hecho hace tres años, ¡te hubieras muerto tu aquel día!-Cody le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza como su fuera un balón de fútbol, poniéndose encima del el para golpearlo.

-¡No me hagas reír!, ¡¿lo sientes eh?!, ¡entonces tráela de vuelta a la vida pedazo de mierda!-le rompió la nariz, incluso daño el ojo izquierdo de Derek pues lo tenía cerrado y sangraba como si llorara.

-...Perdón...-dejo de sentir los golpes, sintió que lo jalaba de una de las piernas rumbo al lugar de su ejecución, un acantilado de varios metros donde al fondo había unos rápidos que llevaban a un lago poco visitado, imposible encontrar alguna evidencia de lo sucedió.

-Una hermosa postal para tu último aliento-dijo Cody con la vista tapada, distrayéndose totalmente, Derek aprovecho que estaba de espaldas para empujarlo al acantilado.

-¡En ese caso iremos al infierno juntos!-grito el chico gordo, pero quedo en shock al ver esa sonrisa burlona cuando empezaban a caer al río.

-Te agradezco esto-clavo el cuchillo en la zona baja de la garganta, no le iba a dar el placer de una muerte rápido, quería hacerlo agonizar, si iba a morir junto al bastardo, que sea de esta forma, lo último que recordó fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una roca, todo rastro de sangre de borrado por la gran cantidad de agua, despertando en un pequeño hospital de pueblo, sin recuerdos de lo que paso en aquel asalto, fue recogido por su madre y su padrastro con la mudanza lista, pasando por un supermercado donde el póster publicitario de un reality show llamado isla del drama, una excelente forma de cumplir su nuevo sueño de fama y poder convertirse en un don Juan con las chicas.

 _(Actualidad)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cody sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, se levantó lentamente en la oscuridad, tocando su frente con su mano, sintiendo la sangre, pudo verse en un charco, una mirada vacía con una gran línea de sangre sobre todo el costado izquierdo de su cabeza, su mente creo una imagen de el con su caracteriza sonrisa de tonto, dio un suspiro de cansancio, empezó a caminar pisando el charco rumbo a la parte trasera del hotel para recoger sus cosas de importancia, no tenía pensado permanecer en el mismo lugar que sus "amigos", entro por la puerta de mantenimiento, viendo de reojo como Alejandro parecía estar burlándose de Heather en privado, también escuchando como si hubiera una guerra en la parte principal del edificio, que le importaba lo que pasaba, pero bueno, necesitaba desquitarse con alguien, con sigilo, se escondió entre los muebles.

-...Todo este plan para destruir al nerd fue posible-.

-Es fue demasiado bajo, hasta para alguien como tu-.

-Uh, que tierno, le tienes simpatía al...-basta de charla, tomo al latino por la nuca para estrellarlo contra la pared y ponerlo a su merced en el suelo.

-Buenos movimientos, pero innecesario, lo tenía controlado-Cody no respondió, sino puso un pie en la espalda, sujetando ambos brazos con fuerza.

-Ya sabes lo que siente no tener piernas y lograste sobreponerte gracias a tus fuertes brazos, debes estar muy orgulloso y apegado a ellos-.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?...AHHHHHHH-no lo dejo terminar, esa estúpida voz lo tenía harto, realizo una palanca en ambos brazos, lo dejar retorcerse del dolor, Heather estaba congelada, era la tanta la crueldad ante su ex-novio.

-Quien diría que al final tendrías la razón-la asiática miro al chico que a pesar de ser la causa de su eliminación en las dos temporadas que participo, nunca le guardo rencor-al dar amabilidad y confianza a los demás, es una muestra de debilidad interna, pero termine de entenderlo a la mala, las experiencias de la vida-le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse a su habitación, dejando a Heather con una mala espina, parece que hubiera una faceta oculta de ese geek que nadie podía imaginar.

"Será mejor ir con el Chef, con que de unas cobijas puedo sobrevivir y pensar mejor mi nuevo problema "pensó al cerrar la puerta con la mochila en sus hombros, camino lentamente y con la cabeza baja, antes de abrir la puerta de salida, vio por una abertura de la puerta de la sala de eventos a todos reunidos, no pudo evitar sonreír por ver a esa bola de patanes celosos y machistas molidos a golpes, pero sólo faltaba uno entre ellos, el más cobarde y traidor, tomo una maceta que decoraba el lugar, desecho la planta y la tierra, sólo debía esperar la oportunidad, para su suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho, pues una frase de alguien que no pudo identificar llamo la atención de todos.

-Ojo por ojo amigo mío-aprovecho para destrozar la maceta en la parte trasera de la cabeza de aquel traidor, sarcástico y creído hijo de puta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Noah!-grito Emma corriendo para estar al lado del inconsciente Noah.

-...-Cody no dijo nada más, se dio la media vuelta para irse como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando fue tomado del brazo por Trent.

-¿¡Qué carajo a fue eso viejo?!-se liberó del agarre de forma brusca, dedicando una mirada de completa frialdad a todos los presentes, especialmente a ellas.

-Háganme un favor y váyanse al diablo con sus engaños-escucho que ellas trataban de explicarle las cosas e incluso abrazarlo por la espalda, pero los otros lo evitaron teniendo miedo de mí, no los culpo, hasta yo estaría orinándome en los pantalones de verme a mí mismo de esta forma, bah, que importaba, lo mejor es mantener un bajo perfil lo que resta de su estadía aquí, de lo contrario fingir que todo fue un arranque de ira y que todo estaba bien en mí, necesito dormir, regrese a la cabaña que seguía abierta.

-Lamento las molestias Chef, pero me gustaría dormir aquí por lo que resta de la fiesta-pedí de manera amable, fue fácil de converse, aunque dormiría en el suelo, después tomaría prestado una de las hamacas de la playa, me limpie la cara la de sangre que aun tenia, no me tomo casi nada quedar dormido y desperté sentado encima de un árbol, en aquel bosque con niebla, otra vez estaba soñando con este lugar otra vez y la vio, no puedo evitar sonreírle de manera triste.

-Mi color no será cálido, seré un gris pálido, pero habrá una parte que tendrá un color, tu color Jayden-.

-Pero volverás a sufrir por la soledad y el rencor-.

-Cierto, en exceso es como quemarte por dentro, yo me quemare como lo hice en mi infancia antes de conocerte, será fácil de soportar-la vio derramar una lágrima antes de correr y desaparecer en aquel bosque, Cody jamás dejo su sonrisa, en tomo momento con su mano derecha en el collar, mirando aquella grieta en medio del collar color gris, roto, al igual que su interior, por segunda vez en su corta existencia, y esta vez podía ser de por vida.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Bueno, en verdad me alegra que hayas llegado hasta leer esto, este capitulo debía subirse en el 2017, pero un conocido muy cercano no dejaba de enfadarme por que la continuara como su regalo de cumpleaños, así que aquí tienes, ademas tengo varios puntos que aclarar con vosotros los lectores de esta historia.**

 **1-Estamos casi en la parte media de la historia, planeo que no pase de las 85 mil palabras.**

 **2-Cody tendrá sus momentos de OoC en el futuro, mas vale aclararlo ahora, ¿el porque?, simple, quiero hacer algo totalmente diferente a lo que se refiere a fanfic de Cody, no me agrada que mas del 80% donde es protagonista, tiene que ser un yaoi con Noah, pero así de loco son los fandoms.**

 **3-Aqui no habrá una condición milagrosa o alguna excusa para que Cody se quede con todas como pasa en muchos Harem, habrá once finales y no es broma, uno con cada chica y uno donde decide rechazar a todas para quedarse solo, ninguno sera oficial, ustedes deciden cual gustaran para su final, el lemon vendrá incluido claro esta.**

 **4-Tratare de hacer un reparto justo de el tiempo de las chicas, por lo que formare grupos de amistad entre ellas (Courtney-Gwen-Bridgette, Dawn-Zoey-Sammy, Kitty-Sierra-Sky y Heather por su parte).**

 **Eso seria todo, pueden escribir en los comentarios su opinión sobre estos puntos, que podria cambiar para llevar esta historia de la mejor historia, creanme que sus opiniones las tomo de verdad en serio ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: bienvenidos al juego.**

Regresemos unos minutos antes del incidente, que mostraría un cambio más radical en Cody, pasando un tiempo desde el concierto, donde fue llamado por el chef por un motivo desconocido, Noah vio como Alejandro lo llamaba en silencio, por lo que se perdió entre la multitud, Heather no perdió detalle, por lo que siguió a su ex, viendo que tramaba.

-Qué crees que sea lo que el chef quiera de Cody?-pregunto Harold curioso, Trent sólo levantó los hombres en señal de no saber.

-Cierto, aún esta afónico-.

-Pero fue en un mal momento, si el Chef se hubiera esperado un poco más, el pobre hubiera terminado aplastado por la cantidad de chicas que lo querían abrazar-recalco Sam, siendo este el sueño más antiguo de cualquier nerd.

-Deja eso de lado, ¿desde cuándo Cody puede cantar de esa forma?, sabía que tenía algo para el canto cuando estaba con los Drama Brothers, pero eso rompió la barda viejo-comento Tyler entrando al hotel, listo para comer algo, antes de que viniera Owen.

-¿Me va a elogiar por como toque la batería?-pregunto Ezequiel, deseoso de atención.

-Lo hiciste fenomenal amigo, sólo que Cody es el centro de atención ahora-dijo Owen abrazando de los hombros al campesino con fuerza excesiva, aún así podía respirar.

-Creo que tendrá que ver con el hecho del partido de esquiva pelota, tal vez lo regale o lo elogie por salvar la vida de Sky-menciono Devin como una posibilidad ante el llamado.

-De todas formas, ¿podrías explicarme porque Kitty lo beso antes que se fuera?-pregunto la cadete Sanders a Emma, quien respondió mirando a su hermana sorprendida.

-¿¡Lo besaste?!, ¿¡en los labios?!-grito Emma más que sorprendida.

-¿Tiene algo de malo confesarte al chico que te gusta con un beso?-pregunto al aire Kitty, desviando su mirada.

-Claro que lo hay fotogénica, yo reclame al programador de segunda antes que tu-Courtney dio un paso al frente con aires de vencedora, sorprendido a los presentes.

-¿¡Tu que?!-.

-Aja, además tengo un contrato que el firmo donde se compromete conmigo-respondió mostrando el contrato, orgullosa.

-Ese no es su firma legal, Cody jamás firma con su nombre, es su firma electrónica, solo ahí usa su dibujo homenaje a Ataque de Titanes, por lo cual el documento no tiene validez-señalo Harold al analizar la firma de su amigo, sabiendo este tipo de tratos legales en la internet.

-Permitiendo agregar que a la salida del alba, yo fui la primera en confesar mis sentimientos hacia Cody Anderson-la sorpresa se multiplicó al ser la callada y extraña Dawn quien hablara.

-Yo soy testigo de eso, le pedi de favor que ayudara a llevarle a Dawn alimento para los animales-levantó la mano DJ.

"Es cierto, DJ y Cody se fueron juntos después del desayuno" Trent mostró un cartel que saco de la nada para expresarse, aún con la voz afónica.

-Tiempo fuera, viendo la cara de algunas, levanten la mano quienes de confesaron o besaron a Cody hoy-ordeño Brick, al ver que otras seis chicas levantaron la mano, mirando a las otras con cierto recelo, quedo en shock.

-Recuérdame golpear a ese hijo de puta por su maldita suerte-susurro Lorenzo a su hermanastro, quien sólo asintió, ya le preguntarían el secreto después, pues todas sus pretendientes eran hermosas.

-¡Ya me harte de escuchar de ello!-de golpe entraron nueve chicos, algunos con rastros de su pequeño encuentro con Cody.

-Miren quienes aparecen, el grupo de idiotas que quieren recuperar a su chica para follarla y mostrar su masculinidad-señalo Shawn con odio contenido, si había algo que más odiaba detrás de los zombies, eran este tipo de personas.

-¡No me entra en la cabeza que le ven a ese palo chueco de Anderson!-grito Duncan furiosos, aún apestando a mierda.

-Déjame ver, el me apoyo aun cuando lo deje atrás en el pasado, dejando a Trent de lado, estuvo para mi cuando tu te interesante en mi, ayudo a que Courtney y yo volviéramos a ser amigas después de ti, por lo que creo que es más hombre que tu Duncan-respondió Gwen con los brazos cruzados.

-Tu ni siquiera lo respetabas en el pasado, te valía un cacahuate lo que pasara con el, lo maltrataste muchas veces-Ahora fue Scott el ofendido.

-¿Dónde estuviste cuando me abandonaron en aquella temporada?, si, soy una estúpida egoísta, pero el fue el único que a pesar del pasado, me apoyo cuando estaba sola al llegar aquí, incluso me ayudo cuando vio que me excedía en mis planes, además, una pareja de un informático y una abogada traerá mucha ventaja-contesto Courtney.

-Si B, pudiste ser la primera persona que me comprendió en la temporada, pero a Cody no le dio miedo abrirse a mi, no le importaba que fuéramos muy diferentes, su aura es la más pura que he visto en mi vida, y por más razones quiero estar con el-contesto Dawn viendo el interior de su amigo.

-Te aliaste con mi hermana para hacerme daño, sólo por mi físico y porque soy la más débil, Cody me salvo, me ánimo, incluso comprendo lo que he sufrido en el pasado, haciéndolo más importante que un actor de segunda como tu-Dijo Sammy atreviéndose a desafiar.

-Yo amaba a Mike, no a Vito, sólo buscas tenerme en la cama y luego irte con otra, es hora de seguir adelante, y quiero a Cody a mi lado, es lo que Mike querría-ahora Zoey.

-Si, cometí el error de engañarte con Alejandro, pero no me daba cuenta que era una necesidad después de tus aires de grandeza, aún con la fama efímera que Cody y su banda tuvieron, mantuvo los pies en la tierra...-.

-Aceptando sus errores y de los demás, jamás dejándose llevar por el rencor por una acción anterior-hablaron Bridgette y Sky al unísono.

-Por más que quería matar a esas chicas, tiene razón en todo, Cody es más hombre que todos ustedes juntos, y por lo que las cámaras de seguridad mostraron en el día, ustedes trataron de lastimarlo, por lo que los machos, van a pagar caro-Sierra saco su celular, conectando las cámaras en la pantalla del salón, mostrando todo los actos por lo que Cody tuvo que soportar para salvar a las chicas, esto ocasiono un gran enojo colectivo de las chicas, mientras algunos chicos no se quería perder una paliza gratis.

Mientas tanto Heather siguió a los dos chicos hacia el bosque, viéndolo a lo lejos, no podía descifrar lo que decían, al tiempo decidió esconderse detrás de un árbol, pues ambos no se movían de ese claro, no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver lo que sucedió.

-...Mierda...mierda...¡MIERDA!-acercándose a la zona, Cody se veía demasiado alterado, estaba incluso temblando, de su escondite salió Alejandro, parándose enfrente de el, se aprovecharía de la situación emocional si ninguna duda.

-Creerme, después de oír esto, te desgarra la garganta-dijo Alejandro con una sonrisa malvada, este lanzo un aparato al suelo, una grabadora que empezaba a reproducir una conversación.

"Recuerden el trato, la que consiga que Cody la bese en los labios y se declaré se lo queda con lo acordado, ninguna puede hacer nada después de ese momento, claro que tiene que dar pruebas reales" Alejandro sonrió, ese hijo de puta, era la conversación de las chicas de como se podía arreglar la situación sobre el, pero sonaba excelentemente manipulada, haciendo sonar a todas como unas putas jugando con el

-¿Un maldito juego?...¿eso fue todo?...sólo fui un estúpido nerd usado para ganar una apuesta-Cody se había alterado mucho más, había caído en la trampa.

-¿En serio esperabas que varias chicas te besarán así nada más?, mírate, eres flaco, tonto y crédulo, nadie querría algo serio contigo-a diferencia de Al, ella sabía que jamás límites, muy lejanos límites, pero que no se puede abusar de alguien en ese estado, sólo lo terminaba empeoraba las cosas.

-¿Dónde obtuviste esa grabación?-pregunto Cody, con las manos temblando de una manera exagerada.

-Fue gracias a Justin, el en verdad te odia, pero hubo alguien que en verdad conoces que pudo hacer esto realidad-lo siguiente fue lo que estuvo fuera de lugar, detrás de Cody, salió Noah con una pala, golpeándolo en la nuca con fuerza.

-Lo siento, nada personal-fue lo que dijo con una tranquilidad jamás vista en el sabelotodo, el geek cayo inconsciente en el suelo, ambos lo miraron fijamente antes de verse.

-Sigo pensando que tal vez fue demasiado, algo muy fuerte debió haber pasado para estar así de alterado-¿ahora se hacía el preocupado?, en verdad esta faceta de Noah la enojaba más.

-Fue fortuna, con eso dejara de hablarle a las chicas, por lo que tu querida novia no caerá por el, aunque debo reconocer que a cambiado para ser alguien útil para la sociedad, ve de regreso con los demás, luego te alcanzo-Noah no dijo nada, sólo tiro el arma y se fue, perdiendose en el bosque, Alejandro sólo miraba al cuerpo de Cody como si nada, aún con la sangre en su cabeza, era imposible que sintiera piedad por alguien, también se fue, sólo que el entro en por la parte trasera, lo siguió para encararlo.

-Eso fue demasiado-dijo a su espalda, a lo que Alejandro río.

-¿Tu crees?, velo como una manera de que todas esas señoritas encuentren a un mejor hombre-respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Haciéndolas lucir como unas manipuladoras?, si se llegan a enterar de lo que hiciste, señor perfecto, terminarás diez metros bajo tierra-Alejandro tomo a Heather de los brazos, empujando la una pared para atraparla.

-Cody se aprovecho de la situación de todas para obtener su simpatía, en el fondo es el mismo perdedor que de cree un Playboy, sólo que ahora usa el cerebro-.

-Tu estas celoso de que lo haya hecho mejor que tu, lo que me despierta curiosidad es como incluiste a su mejor amigo para traicionarlo-pregunto Heather en esa incómoda posición, ignorando como su ex olía su cuello, tratando de excitarla.

-Estaba preocupado por que su querida Emma cayera en los encantos del nerd, un ridículo sentido de protección, de ahí lo molde para que no sólo modificara las cintas de audio que Justin consiguió, sino que inclusión lo golpeo con una pala, gracias a el, todo este plan para destruir al nerd fue posible-respondió Alejandro orgulloso de su acto.

-Eso fue demasiado bajo, hasta para alguien como tu-dijo Heather asqueada, en verdad, ella no llegaría esos extraños, incluso en alguno de los programas de Chris, Alejandro sólo sonrió, empezando a tocarle un pecho.

-Uh, que tierno, le tienes simpatía al...-Alejandro no término de hablar, pues alguien lo había golpeado en la cabeza, lo tomo de la nuca para golpearlo en la pared, vio a Cody encima del latino, con una llave.

-Buenos movimientos, pero innecesario, lo tenía controlado-trato de aparentar para que no pareciera que estaba agradecida por ayuda, Cody simplemente la ignoro, este puso un pie en la espalda de Al, sujetando ambos brazos con fuerza.

-Ya sabes lo que siente no tener piernas y lograste sobreponerte gracias a tus fuertes brazos, debes estar muy orgulloso y apegado a ellos-ese tono de voz, jamás pensaría que tal tono frío saliera de la boca de Cody.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?...AHHHHHHH-no lo dejo terminar, realizo una palanca en ambos brazos, lo dejar retorcerse del dolor, estaba congelada, era la tanta la crueldad ante su ex-novio, esa mirada, decorada por la sangre que aún tenía en el rostro, sólo hacían ver otra versión de Cody, una versión demasiado perturbadora.

-Quien diría que al final tendrías la razón-Heather lo miro, aún asombrada-al dar amabilidad y confianza a los demás, es una muestra de debilidad interna, pero termine de entenderlo a la mala, las experiencias de la vida-Cody le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse, dejándola con una mala sensación, esto había cambiado, con el rabillo del ojo, vio una luz rojiza venir del bosque, junto con personas caminando por el borde, uno se detuvo y la miro, usando una máscara blanca, decorada con una sonrisa bastante extraña, esto no era normal, no supo cuanto tiempo paso al estar viendo el lugar, cuando escucho un grito venir de la sala de eventos, esto la hizo voltear, para luego regresar la mirada a la ventana, esa persona ya no estaba ahí, miro a Alejandro, tirado inconsciente por el dolor, se lo merecía, camino hasta la sala para ver Noah, semi-noqueado, herido en la cabeza.

-Háganme un favor y váyanse al diablo con sus engaños-vio a Cody caminar a la salida, todos estaban en shock por la repentina actitud del chico, nadie dejo que se acercaran a el, por miedo.

-¿Que le paso?, ¿porqué estaba herido?-pregunto Sky visiblemente asustada por Cody.

-Pregúntele al señor sabelotodo, te lo tenías más que merecido-dijo recargada en el marco de la puerta, mirando a Noah con cierto desprecio.

-Yo no se nada-trato de excusarse.

-Noah, cada vez que mientes tienes un tic en tu dedo anular derecho, y esta temblando, ¿que hiciste?-pregunto Kitty, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa, Emma no lo defendió, pues sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-Jamás había pensado ver su aura dorada, transformada en esa mezcla púrpura y negra-se dijo Dawn a su misma, aún mirando a la puerta con la boca tapada con sus manos.

-Pues...Alejandro y yo manipulamos la plática que ustedes tuvieron cuando Justin las ataco, hicimos todo para que pareciera como si todo su interés por el fue por una apuesta, por alguna razón Cody venía alterado de antes, al parecer algo paso con el chef...-no paso más, Noah recibió una bofetada muy fuerte de Emma, muy decepcionada de el, siendo abrazada por Kitty.

-Enserio, Emma visiblemente te ama Noah, todos podíamos ver eso a kilómetros, jamás te hubiera cambiado por nada-dijo Heather caminando dentro de la sala.

-¿Donde esta Alejandro?-pregunto Camerón, visiblemente molesto.

-Ni se emocionen, ese Cody le disloco ambos brazos, este inconsciente haya atrás-respondió la asiática ante los impulsos por herir al latino, se discutía que se debía hacer, hablar con Cody ahora, después para que se calmara, entre todo, la luz se apagó de golpe, destacando una luz naranja venir del bosque, era un incendio.

-¡Los animales!-grito Dawn, tratando de ayudar a sus amigos, algunos fueron a perseguirla, otros fueron por extintores para apagar el incendio, los chicos golpeados los siguieron en silencio, al llegar todos a la zona, vieron al chef y a Cody, ahora con una chamara negra puesta, viendo con horror a una pared de piedra, al verla, todos quedaron igual de horrorizados, la oficial de policía estaba crucificada en la pared muerta, luego, alguien caminaba por el acantilado, un hombre enmascarado con una máscara de radiación.

-Bienvenidos al juego del ser oscuro, hijos de la fama, hoy demostraran ante el señor, ¿quien merece vivir?-después se escucharon unos disparos a lo lejos, todos se tumbaron al suelo, luego de unos segundos hubo calma, escuchando unas pisadas a lo lejos.

-¡Levantase y muevan el culo si quieren vivir!-grito una chica de la misma edad que los demás, tenía el cabello castaño atado en una cólera, ojos grises, piel pálida, un chaleco café con blusa blanca, sosteniendo un AK-47.

-Zona libre Sandra, me hubiera gustado verte en la universidad Cody-llamo un chico de la misma edad, cabello rubio opaco, ojos azules, con una cicatriz pequeña en la mandíbula, una chamara cerrada azul, usando su capucha, sosteniendo una pistola 9 mm.

-¿¡Jonathan?!-grito sorprendió Cody al ver a su amigo.

-¿Recuerdas ese juego que investigando juntos en la red profunda?-pregunto mientras empezaban a correr a un refugio improvisado.

-...eh...-.

-Ahora somos parte del juego de los niños de la luna, Silentdork es real, menos mal que nuestro vecino del sur regalan las armas hasta en las cajas de cereales-con eso no dijo más, todos se refugiaron en la cueva que la chica los guió, como en una película de terror vieja, la fiesta de adolescente torno a un juego de vida o muerte, maldita suerte tenían todos.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Mejor cambiemos a un Harem con mas tensiones ya que cambiamos a una tematica mas oscura, para ser mas originales, bueno, ahora esto sera un juego de supervivencia, todo sera explicado en el siguiente capitulo, en compensacion por la ausencia de meses, en los comentarios pueden eligir a la chica del harem que quieren que centren la atencion de Cody, o alguna sugerencia que quieran que pase, menos conctato amoros, en cuanto a los nuevos, tranquilos, no seran principales, solo estaran ahi de apoyo, comentarios, favoritos, o lo que quieran, gracias por leer y nos vemos en la proxima, kuna fuera.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: La terapia del amigo imbecil.**

Después de empezar a correr como una manada de zebras en la llanura, el elenco casi completo de Drama Total se movía por un estrecho sistema de cuevas.

-¡¿Cómo llegaron esos locos a la isla?!-grito Carrie por octava vez en el día, ni Devin podía calmarla.

-Si dejaras de gritar te lo agradeceríamos mucho, además tranquila, la guardia nacional viene rumbo aquí, sólo debemos aguantar un poco-respondió Sandra un poco harta, ser preguntaba porque arriesgaba el pellejo por un bola de adolescentes famosos.

-Un pejelagarto-se escucho un ruido detrás del grupo, causando un derrumbe interno, bloqueado la entrada de la cueva.

-¿Están todos bien?, ¡será un bastardo Jonathan!-grito Sandra empujando sin tacto a los demás.

-Sabes que los pejelagartos son mi debilidad-se excusó el chico desde el otro lado de la pared de roca.

-¿Alguien está contigo?-pregunto la chica.

-Sólo el que le da orgasmos cuando sale un procesador de computadora nuevo y a una china con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo dice el santo que ahorca al ganso viendo a sus waifus-.

-El coño de tu abuela Cody-.

-Ya, ya, sabiendo que ustedes son unos fideos, buscaremos otra salida para matarte luego, sigan en movimiento-.

-Los imbécil ya se largaron, muévanse a menos que quieran ser asesinados-Sandra volvió a avanzar, ignorando con mucha paciencia, las quejas de las chicas de Cody, además de los lloriqueos de Owen y DJ por sus madres, ¿porqué mejor no los entregabas y se largaba?.

-Bien, esperaremos aquí, encenderé una fogata-comento Jonathan, encontrando un rincón ciego donde podían esconderse de la vista de la entrada.

-¿Enserio causaste un derrumbe por querer atrapar una lagartija?-pregunto Heather molesta, sentándose sin hacer nada.

-Tampoco soy tan cabeza de aire, no soportaba a Sandra, al grupo histérico, y necesitaba hablar con Cody a solas-respondió el rubio, encendiendo un fuego con golpear piedras, suerte que había ramas secas.

-¿Tanta era tu necesidad para causar un derrumbe en medio de esta situación?-pregunto Cody, sentándose sobre una roca.

-Admitió que no fue mi mejor idea...-.

-Apenas te conozco, pero ya veo que el cerebro no te trabaja bien-interrumpió Heather.

-Lo mismo digo, apenas llevo diez minutos contigo y ya no te soporto-.

-Ya cállense los dos...bien Jonathan, ¿que es tan necesario platicar?-hablo Cody, evitando una discusión entre los dos.

-De dos cosas, la primera de tu actitud de mierda que tienes por lo que has pasado, y segundo, ese collar-señalo Jonathan con el dedo, el objeto que de un momento a otro se volvió valioso para el.

-Si hablas de mi actitud, me acabo de enterar...-.

-Fue una trampa de Alejandro y Noah, modificaron la grabación para hacerlas sonar como perras sin alma, creo que los motivos son más que obvios-volvió a interrumpir Heather, ganando la atención del chico.

-Si escuchaste frecuencias en la grabación, es truncada, vamos Cody, eso es de segundo semestre de informática-hablo Jonathan bastante irritado.

-Si los hubo, incluso aún alterado puedo notar esos ruidos, pero la parte de la apuesta estaba limpia...-Cody no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado y traicionado por ellas.

-La grabación la obtuvo Justin cuando ellas hicieron eso, pero la razón es diferente a lo que piensas nerd, fue un trato para cuando una de ellas lograra conquistarte, ninguna amistad se perdiera o hubiera malos entendidos-.

-Es una manera muy estúpida de acordar algo, en el amor siempre habrá alguien lastimado, pero creo que yo tengo una pista de porque el súbito desarrolló amoroso de su harem por el, pero necesito saber que piensas de ellas Cody-al ver que Jonathan tenían una pista, no veía porque contenerlo, lo conocía de la universidad, y aunque podía ser un rompe bolas, cuando se ponía así de serio, en verdad era de confianza.

-Bien...iré por orden, espero no incomodarte Heather-.

-Tus problemas amorosos no me importante en lo absoluto Cody, sólo entre para molestar un poco-dijo mientras jugaba con un palo, moviendo las ramas de la leña.

-La primera fue Dawn, ella tiene un encanto bastante único en una chica, es bastante amable y dulce, sólo que si llegara salir con ella, no se sí me volvería vegetariano o viviría en el bosque, además, su poder del aura me metería en problemas si la llego a cargar.

 **-...soledad...-**

-Gwen es genial y determinada a su manera, contando con cierta atracción por su forma fría de ser, pero hace tiempo me di cuenta que era un amor de adolescente, y no es por criticarla, pero sus gustos por los chicos cambia mucho-.

 **-...inseguridad...-.**

-Con todo y su personalidad dura, Courtney será la chica con mejor cuerpo físico de todas, junto a su determinación a lograr lo que sea, sólo que con ella no sabes si te está usando para algo, sin mencionar que no se sí sobrevivirá siendo su novio bajo contrato-.

 **-...estrés...-.**

-Zoey es genial, es la única que comparte me hobby por los videojuegos y esas cosas, es comprensiva y positiva, sólo que con la pérdida de Mike, junto a su segunda personalidad, no se sí sería aprovecharme de ella y su pérdida-.

 **-...miedo...-.**

-Lo mismo pienso de Bridgette, una chica con una personalidad tan casual que es fácil socializar y todo, aunque sus gustos no sean parecidos a los míos, rompió una larga relación con Geoff, y por más tóxica y superficial que esta se convirtiera, en algún momento era perfecto par ella-.

 **-...remplazo...-.**

-De Sky, bueno, es un ejemplo de superación para lograr sus sueños, una gran chica, sin embargo, con tantas competencia, será difícil crear una relación, aún debe recuperarse después de lo que bastardo de Dave le hizo.

 **-...Inseguridad...-.**

-Sammy, whoa, de haberla conocido en mi época de galán de callejón, me hubiera convertido en un acosador al nivel que Sierra alguna fue, es linda y simpática, pero la idea de cargar con Amy es de pensarse, llámame loco, pero creo que aún pueden reconciliarse-.

 **-...simpatía...-.**

-Kitty es una chica muy natural, aún con el poco tiempo que hemos interactuado, sería el deseo de muchos chicos, incluso sufre de los mismos problema de azúcar que yo, el único inconveniente sería el traidor de Noah, aunque tampoco soy de publicar mi vida en Facebook.

 **-...deseo...-.**

-Y Sierra...es bastante complicado, aun cuando entiendo que fue la primera persona que se preocupó por mí, y siempre le estaré agradecido por eso, no puedo evitar recordarla en su locura por mí, es ridículo, pero una parte de mi aún le tiene miedo-.

 **-...culpabilidad...-.**

-Vaya Cody, aun cuando tienes a esas chicas a tus pies, tu encuentras los puntos malos a todo, típico de los hombres-comento la asiática bastante decepcionada de la forma de pensar del geek.

-Estoy siendo sincero, además, no creo ser el chico correcto para ellas-bajo la cabeza, en verdad agradecía el interés, pero el...

-Si estás pensando en ella, ¿enserio crees que querría verte atado al pasado!-la voz de Jonathan se tornó muy fría, levantando la vista de Cody del collar.

-Como tú...-.

-Ciego, yo estuve en la misma escuela cuando eso paso, aunque yo estaba un año arriba de ti, la tragedia calo en todo el pueblo-.

-¿De que demonios hablan par de idiotas?-pregunto Heather al no saber del tema.

-De algo muy personal de Cody, tranquilo, lo platicaremos cuando estemos a solas-rompió Jonathan el hilo de la conversación, tampoco sería tan hijo de puta para revelar el secreto de su amigo.

-Par de raros...¿qué?...¿¡hay señal?!...señor Milton...si-Heather de levantó para hablar, dejando a ambos solos.

-Si pueden hablar por teléfono, significa que la guardia está aquí, pero nos desviamos del tema, ¿porqué crees que el asistente de Chris organizaría esto?-esa pregunta tomo a Cody por sorpresa, ¿será que no sabe?.

-Es obvio, fue la manera del Chef para agradecernos por ayudarle en el juicio, además de juntar a todo elenco para conocer y relajarnos de nuestros problemas-contesto convencido.

-En parte si, pero, si te dijera que fue para sacar del ambiente hostil que muchos de ustedes pasaban, ¿que dirías?-.

-Explícate-.

-Me tomaría años decírtelo, ten, Sandra robó este USB de la cabaña del militar negro, ella también tenía sus sospechas, te recomiendo que lo mantengas en secreto, también recordarte que si los locos de la página escapan, aún van por nosotros-Jonathan lanzo el USB a Cody, quien lo atrapo sin problemas.

-Gracias por todo-.

-No hay de que, pero tengo pensado cobrar el favor por lo que me hiciste con los cascos-hablo el rubio para relajar el tema.

-La misma broma funciona con todos, aún recuerdo lo que paso cuando se la hice a Kitty el día que llegamos a la isla, fue divertido-cometo Cody más relajado, como cuando ambos comían en la cafetería de la universidad.

-Interesante, cuenta, aunque sea un resumen-.

-Vale, fue después de la fiesta en la piscina, ella estaba un poco apartada, así que decidí animarla…-

Flashback:

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto Cody, con su traje de baño puesto y refresco en mano, a la hermana de la novia de su amiga, por alguna razón estaba apartada de todo, nada que ver con su personalidad alegre y activa.

-Ahh…hola Cody…no, nada…solo estoy cansada-fue la vaga respuesta de chica, vamos, que hasta Leonard sabría que no dice la verdad.

-Claro, tanto como Eva siendo amable con Jo, ¿fue algo que dije en el yate?, cuando me viste en el pasillo, saliste corriendo-pregunto más para estar seguro de no haber hecho algo malo.

-¡Claro que no Cody!, solo tenía que olvide los aretes de Emma en el barco, si llegaba a enterarse que los tome prestados, no quita los datos de celular-a pesar de que fue una excusa hecha a la marcha, le salió lo bastante convincente para que Cody se lo creyera.

-Que alivio, pensé que había dicho algo malo para quedar mal contigo-respiro tranquilo, menos mal.

-Claro que no Cody, fuiste muy lindo cuando nos conocimos, solo que…-.

-¿Solo que…?-continuo la frase para que ella continuara.

-Bien, Emma se burla de mi por tener novio, tanto que le ayude para que aceptara a Noah, para que ahora me moleste que no tengo la iniciativa para salir con un chico, incluso la apoya a veces-dijo casi todo, obviamente omitiendo la parte donde Emma menciono a Cody.

-Ya veo, debe ser molesto, a mi pasaba lo mismo, traté muchas veces, solo para terminar en la friendzone o bateado, fue hace poco que me dije, Cody, necesitas un tiempo para ti, nada de ligar o cercano a eso-hablo mientras se sentaba a lado de ella, viendo como Owen deletreaba el abecedario eructando.

-Debió ser duro, lo que te paso con Gwen y Sierra-.

-Lo fue, pero eso ya está superado, pero a diferencia de ti, no tendrías problemas en conseguir a buen chico, eres linda-dijo Cody más por cumplido que por otra cosa, causando un efecto diferente en Kitty.

-…no, me daré un tiempo antes de buscar al chico idea, por ahora me relajare con mi nuevo amigo-Kitty abrazo por el hombro a Cody, algo tan natural en ella, tal vez fue una mala idea para su corazón.

-¿Somos amigos?-pregunto inocentemente el geek.

-Claro, es más, ¡selfi de la amistad!-rápidamente, Kitty saco su celular y tomo la foto, ella sonreía felizmente, haciendo el símbolo de la paz, mientras Cody daba una pequeña sonrisa, colocando dos dedos en su frente en forma de saludo, por la vista, vio unos cascos de realidad virtual, el foco se prendió.

-Ven conmigo, te mostrare algo-sin fijarse, Cody tomo de la mano a Kitty, quien se ponía más nerviosa, vio la foto, decidió no publicarla y guardarla en su álbum, el chico tomo un casco sonriendo y se pasó a la chica.

-¿Quieres qué me ponga eso?-pregunto un poco desconfiada Kitty, aun apenada por lo que estaba pasando.

-Confía en mi, será divertido-Cody se reía internamente, esto sería muy bueno, no podía evitarlo, este es una broma común en el, suerte y el hotel tenía uno de estos cascos virtuales.

-¿Qué es exactamente?-pregunto la adicta a las selfis mientras se ponía el casco.

-Es un pequeño juego de realidad virtual llamado Fate, disfrútalo-Cody inicio el juego, tratando de calmar a algunos colados, no quería que la broma se echara a perder, desde la pantalla de la computadora, podía ver lo que ella veía con el casco de realidad virtual, había aparecido en una iglesia abandonada, ella podía mover la vista pero no el personaje que era controlado por Cody.

-Increíble, sé que es un mundo digital pero parece tan real, aunque me da mal rollo el escenario ¿qué fue eso?-Cody guiaba al personaje dentro de la iglesia, donde aparecía un cruz de cabeza en llamas, con un cuerpo quemándose, el volumen estaba al máximo por lo que cuando dio el screamer, Kitty no pudo contener un pequeño grito, el problema fue que tropezó con uno de los cables, por mala suerte para el bromista, ella consiguió agarrarlo por la camisa, quedando en una posición muy embarazosa, más por donde la mano de Cody termino.

-Esto ira al grupo, lo siento viejo-dijo Geoff divertido por la situación.

-El pervertido de Cody aún existe, eso no se puede borrar-ahora fue Izzy, quien, por alguna razón, estaba dentro de una maseta, aunque eso fuera físicamente imposible, pero estamos hablando de la anormal de Izzy.

-¡Lo siento!, juro que fue un accidente-grito el geek, avergonzado a mas no poder.

-No importa, se que no lo hiciste apropósito-susurro Kitty desviando la mirada, con los brazos cruzados para cubrir sus pechos, jamás lo admitirá en público, pero el contacto con la mano de Cody, le hizo sentir sensaciones muy extrañas, dios, se sentía una pervertida.

-Sabía que tenías intenciones oscuras Anderson-Cody solo pudo temblar al ver enojadas Emma y Carrie, la hermana y la mejor amiga, estaba jodido, busco apoyo con la vista de sus novios, quienes se miraron entre si por un momento.

-Corre-fue el único consejo que Noah y Devin pudieron darle, siendo rápidamente seguido por Cody, corriendo como gallina sin cabeza para huir de la muerte, todo mientras Kitty miraba aun avergonzada, pero divertida de la situación, al igual que los demás, quienes reían a mas no poder.

Fin del Flashback

-Similar, solo que por el susto que la de contabilidad dio, casi se mata al caerse por las escaleras-comento riendo por lo bajo Jonathan.

-Maldito susto nos dio, suerte la convenciste de que todo fue un accidente, nos salvaste el pellejo a ambos-termino Cody de contar la historia.

-Miren par de idiotas, gracias a la guardia, los locos religiosos se fugaron, nos esperan en el puerto, lamentablemente nuestras vacaciones se verán recortadas, nadie murió en un ritual satánico, aunque me hubiera gustado ver a Alejandro arder vivo-dijo Heather apagando su teléfono, aliviada por dentro porque esto terminara en un susto, manteniendo su faceta dura.

-Bien, vamos…oh mierda-el collar se había caído, la cuerda se había gastado, tuvo que saltar unas rocas para alcanzar su recuerdo más importante, fue unos momentos, cuando volvió, vio correr a Heather con las mejillas rosadas, y a Jonathan sonreír como un idiota con suerte.

-¿No la acosaste sexualmente verdad?-pregunto desconfiado a su amigo.

-Que va, solo le dije mi opinión de algo, pero bueno mi compañero, voy a cobrarte el favor que me debes, si lo haces, te doy la mitad del dinero para una laptop Asus Rog de 64 GB-Cody tomo a Jonathan del cuello de su playera, gritando como niño en navidad que si no mentía y que haría lo que fuera, era la mejor computadora en el mercado.

-Vale compadre, lo que tienes que hacer es…-Jonathan le susurró al oído su trato, terminado con Cody transformado en una estatua, y el amigo aguantando la risa.

-…eh…-.

-Dije, que para hacer memoria al tú de Drama Total, vas a robar el sostén y los pantis de tu pequeño Harem, incluyendo el de Heather-maldito bastardo hijo de re mil putas, ahora recordaba porque no hacia tratos con un cabron como el.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Antes que nada, si, lo se, corte casi todo lo que podia suceder en la parte final del capitulo pasado, pero me di cuenta que eso no va con esta historia, por lo que tome esas ideas y cree otro fic, si quieren ver un harem de Cody mas desarrollado y con una historia oscura, por favor denle una oportunidad a "siempre lee los mensajes", regresando a este fic, el misterio del juego de computadora y la pagina oscura seguira, solo que con un tinte mas relajado, otra cosa, me gustaria que ustedes pueden dar ideas sobre el fic, ya sea con todas las chicas o con una en especifico, me vendria bien sus consejos antes de llegar a trabajar los finales, como el proximo sera grupal, pueden empezar a decir con que chicas les interesa ver su pasado "problematico" primero, bueno, con esto termino, no sin antes hacer algo que algunos me han pedido en privado, dar mi opinion de los ships del fic, esto no afectara los planes que tengo, bien, eso seria ya todo, hasta otra, kuna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CodyXDawn:** _Si entran a mi perfil, sabran que estos dos son mi OTP Crack, ademas de que ambos son mis personajs favoritos de sus respectivas temporadas, siempre me gustado las parejas con actitud similiar, pero hobbys opuestos, como estos dos, asi que aunque poco gente los shipee, yo me mantendre firme en mi preferencia, CoDawn for life!._

 **CodyXGwen:** _A ellos los veo como amigos, Gwen ya dejo claro que solo ve a Cody como un amigo o un hermano pequeño, ademas que en mi opinion, Cody sintio esa atraccion mas por el fisico, por lo que lo definiria como un amor de adolecente, lo tengo en neutral, pero tirando al no._

 **CodyXCourtney:** _Ellos tuvieron su momento para ser canon, Courtney pudo haberlo elegido a el para quitarle al unico aliado a Gwen, pero estaba Sierra vigilando como psicopata y a Duncan le daria lastima, por lo que Tyler fue usado, pero creo que Cody es de las pocas personas que puede hacer cambiar a Courtney, aunque tomaria un tiempo, los shipeo._

 **CodyXZoey:** _Esta pareja me la saque de la bolsa, pues necesitaba otra chica de ROTI, dudo que ellos lleguen a quedar, mas porque Zoey es un personaje creado para estar con Mike hasta el cansancio, solo unieron a Cameron para que no fuera tan evidente, por lo que si hay alguien que los shipee, lo respeto, solo que tendria que erradicar a Mike de la ecuacion._

 **CodyXSky:** _Esta la coloque mas para experimetar, Sky no me cae mal despues de todo el final de PI con Dave, ambos tuvieron parte de la culpa de su final, por ahora la veo bien, pero necesitaria trabajo para unirlos, aunque no es tan mala idea, lo dejare en neutral por el momento, pero mi opinion podria cambiar._

 **CodyXBridgette:** _Ellos podrian ser amigos si llegaran a interactuar en una temporada facilmente, ambos son sociables y amables, aqui el problema seria la relacion superficial con Geoff, en la primera temporada fue la mejor pareja en mi opinion, pero luego Geoff se le subio el aire de fama y Bridgette lo engaño con Alejandro, solo son besos entre ellos, lo cual cansa bastante, me gusta el ship, y puede ser una posibilidad si Bridgette termina con el fiestero._

 **CodyXSammy:** _Vaya, no entiendo como el fandom puede juntar a Sammy con Topher cuando Cody es mucho mejor partido, me gustaria ver mas fics de ellos dos juntos, ella vendria siendo mi segunda favorita para quedarse con el geek, son tan compatibles que es una gran posibilidad que sean mas que amigos si llegan a interactuar._

 **CodyXSierra:** _Este ship y yo tenemos historia, cuando Sierra salio siendo la fanática loca de Cody, pense que Noah se lo merecia porque el fandom lo ama, la odie toda la temporada por molestar a Cody, pero en los últimos episodios, Sierra demostró cómo se preocupa por Cody, incluso en el cameo de la venganza de la Isla, se ven felices, yo estaba bien con Coderra...pero luego todos estrellas comienza, Sierra es mentalmente inestable sin Cody (pobre Cameron), por lo que ahora mismo, odio el ship, pero tenia que ponerlo de todas formas_

 **CodyXKitty:** _Es curioso, este ship lo saque de la bolsa porque necesitaba una chica de CA, pero le empece a tomar cariño, creo que ellos tendrian una buena relacion, me imagino si Cody hubiera tomado el lugar de Owen, la doble cita...pero luego recuerdo como las fangirs crearian mas fics estupidos de Cody y Noah...en fin, apoyo este ship completamente, entra en el top 5 de chicas para Cody en mi opinion._

 **CodyXHeather:** _Si, no he puesto casi nada de ellos dos, solo que me resulta dificil pensar en la escena, esta pareja es posible, pero ocupa MUCHO trabajo, asi que a ella la trabajo de manera diferente, pero terminara igual que las demas, en fin, estoy neutral con ellos, pero pienso que al igual que con Courtney, Cody puede cambiarla, aun que sea un poco._


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Aceptando la realidad**

 **.**

Maldita sea, si bien en su pasado fue en adolescente que buscaba sólo conseguir una buena novia para amarla y, en algún momento, llegar a la situación por la que algunos se masturban para llegar, "el amor", pero ya era maduro, y si fallaba, volvería a ser recordado por ser el participante más pervertido de drama total, era como una mision de un videojuego de novela japonesa.

 **Juego: Cody Party Island (heroe-g)**

 ** _Misión principal: Cumplir el favor de la ropa interior._**  
 ** _Misión secundaria: Vengarse de Jonathan._**

"Sandra llevara al resto al muelle para sus testimonios, tienes una hora antes de un todos regresen por sus cosa al hotel, suerte, y manda foto de prueba" recordó en su mente las palabras de Jonathan al salir de la cueva, siguiendo el camino que había tomado Heather.

-Sólo hago esto porque soy un friki desde el alma-susurro Cody molesto, en parte era cierto, tal pedazo de tecnología, debía ser suyo, pues con sus ventajas, tendría más posibilidades de llamar la atención de alguna compañía con su trabajo en California.

"Bien, con una hora no debería ser tan complicado" pensó siendo positivo, sabrá dios porque las puertas de los cuartos estaban abiertas, por lógica, con la electricidad apagada, los seguros se desactivaron, cuando Cody paso por el cuarto de seguridad en la entrada, vio una computadora, con tiempo calculado, podría revisar la información de USB.

-Veamos...proceso lento...voy crear una conexión con mi teléfono" tecleando con rapidez, creo una conexión con su móvil, la información se guardaría en sus dispositivo, mientras en esta computadora se borraría, pues no quería dejar información privada regada por ahí.

-Bien, si no mal recuerdo por la noche de terror, dos por cada piso, empezare de por orden-corrió a la habitación de Zoey, al entrar, vio una habitación con bolsas de dulces y helado regados por el piso, lo más seguro es que fuera cuando estaba deprimida por Mike, además de una Nintendo Swich nueva, no sabía cuántas personas conocían su lado gamer, con cuidado, saco su sostén y una braga, antes de que su gen varonil despertara, le tomo una foto, la regreso a su lugar tal como estaba, y se fue, un sonido en su celular capto su atención, mientras caminaba, lo reviso.

 _Reporte: Zoey Rivers, 07/03/20XX_  
 _...Después de diagnóstico de Mike Connor, ex-pareja sentimental de Zoey, entro una depresión post-noviazgo, junto a un desorden bipolar, agravada por la falta de atención de su familia, con mente conservadora, sólo la veían como una ficha para usar..._

"¿Que?" Cody no entendía, si bien podía imaginarse parte de este reporte, que tenía los nombres del Chef, junto a un detective y psicólogo, de nombres no conocidos, ¿qué quería lograr el chef?, el geek negó con la cabeza, tenía que seguir.

Seguía Dawn, su cuarto parecía completamente sin usar, como si nunca lo hubiera pisado, esto lo alarmó, pues no encontraría nada, por suerte dejo un poco de ropa, tal vez por su la obligaban a quedarse en el hotel y no en el bosque, hizo el mismo proceso y salió del cuarto, salió rápido mientras subía las escaleras, otro mensaje.

 _Reporte: Dawn Forest 12/05/20XX_  
 _...Complejo de a-social, búsqueda de empatía con animales y plantas, separada de su familia por sus ideas, dejada con su abuela, quien falleció a su lado en su cabaña en el bosque recientemente, posibles daños emocionales..._

No entendía el destino, tanta coincidencia ya era para historia de niña de diez años, pero eso quedo atrás desde que llego, si esto era correcto, explicaría mucho el complejo solitario que Dawn tenía.

Segundo piso a la izquierda, Sammy habitación de Sammy, bastante normal, si bien lo más que podía destacar era la cama sin tender y una foto de Amy con varios dardos en un rincón, que hermosa familia, mismo proceso, y salió, esperando el mensaje.

 _Reporte: Samantha Avery 16/01/20XX_  
 _...Falta se seguridad en sí misma, sufrimiento de violencia y acoso por parte de su hermana Amy y su madre, igualmente en la escuela, falta de compresión y amistades cercanas..._

Cody suspiro, y el que pensaba su vida era un infierno, porque las buenas personas debían sufrir de un calvario como este, en su punto más bajo, ya se hubiera suicidado hace años si vivía con eso.

Cinco metros adelante, estaba el cuarto de Kitty, bastante normal, con varios cargadora de teléfono y electrónicos, con libro cerrado que tenía como título "álbum TDV", debía hacer una especie de álbum de fotos sobre este evento, pero no lo reviso para no quitarle el poco espacio que tenía, la viable es como su ella usaba ropa interior de conejitos al estilo de anime, joder.

 _Reporte: Kitty Cooper 24/02/20XX_  
 _...Diagnosticada con obsesión grave por el celular, a pesar de su vida familiar normal, esta afección puede llevar a problemas de ansiedad por abstinencia, posibles afectaciones por el alejamiento con su hermana, por relación amorosa, deseo de experimentar..._

"¿Alejamiento?" por lo que Cody había visto, Kitty y Emma seguían igual de juntas como en la serie, lo que si podría entender, pues también sufrió de ese problemas con la tecnología, la obsesión de este siglo, un poco de terapia podía ayudar en eso.

Ante el contacto con ropa que en algún momento fue usada en piel íntima de una chica, aquel ser empezaba a levantarse, por lo que tenía que calmarse, llego al tercer piso, enfrente, el lugar asignado para Bridgette, un cuarto algo desordenado, con tablas de surf recargadas en la pared, en un rincón, pañuelos usado alrededor de una foto rota de lo que parecía ella y Geoff, comprensible, misma historia.

 _Reporte: Bridgette Summers 28/05/20XX_  
 _...Falta de confianza en su misma, causada por afectación en relaciones con Alejandro y Geoff, búsqueda de honestidad y franqueza en verdaderas amistades, fragilidad mental..._

"Vaya" susurro en su mente, su bien sabía que la trampa de Alejandro y el engaño de Geoff la lastimaron, jamás pensó en esta situación, ninguna persona lo merecía, menos ella.

Sierra, si bien internamente se culpaba de esperar una habitación cubierta con su rostro, un altar, incluso imágenes inapropiadas del desnudo, sólo eran fotos normales, ellos juntos, además de con Chris y algunos fans, con una libreta en la mesura de mesa, con chismes sobre algunos para su página, bueno, algunas cosas no cambian, igual que ese oculta braga con su cara.

 _Reporte: Sierra García 09/03/20XX_  
 _...Falta de motivación en sí misma, baja de nivel de fanatismo por personajes reales o ficticios, pero guarda una cierta furiosa por sus actos hacia Cody Anderson en TDWT, busca un perdón..._

"Oh Sierra" nunca pensó de tal forma, si bien lo jodia en aquella época, siempre supo que nunca fue con la intención de molestarlo o lastimarlo, no había nada que perdonar por él, pero tal vez por ella.

Más arriba, lo iban a matar con tanta corrida en las últimas horas, pero ya faltaba poco, de igual manera para que hubiera un bulto en su pantalones, Sky, sólo tenía algunas herramientas deportivas, además de suplementos para la energía, nada raro, aunque por el tamaño de su ropa interior, vaya ajuste.

"¡Basta idiota!"

 _Reporte: Sky Wells 11/05/20XX._  
 _...Falta de apoyo, posible emoción de rechazo de su familia por éxito de su hermana mayor en el deporte, inseguridad en relaciones, intento de corregir..._

Este lo veía venir en parte, si bien ella intento hacer las paces con Dave, no contaba con que este perdiera la puta cabeza, por lo que debía estar mal, aunque esa emoción de segundo lugar en la familia no debía ser agradable.

Heather, la que menos sentido le tenía, ¿por qué ella?, bueno, por joda de su amigo, pues estaba claro que no tenía ningún interés en él, oh eso pesaba, sin comentarios, pues se concentró en mantenerse sin erección.

 _Reporte: Heather Li 25/01/20XX._  
 _...Complejo de superioridad, falta de compresión, usa su arrogancia para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, evitando ser débil, reporte de posible trauma por la muerte de su hermano pequeño..._

-Esto es ridículo-¿que justificación tenía el Chef para investigarlos a todos, más para este tipo de detalles, en parte de sentían mal por leerlos, pero algo le decía que podía ayudarlo en un futuro.

Último piso, quienes más si nos las mejores amigas, primero entro con Gwen, sólo algunas decoraciones de colores negros, nada que destacar, mierda, recodaba la vez que le robó su sostén negro en el campamento, en verdad no se extrañaba porque jamas se sentía como un degenerado.

 _Reporte: Gwen Harper 10/04/20XX_  
 _...Molestia por falta de compresión, frustración por los fallos de personas externas, cambio positivo a aceptar a gente del pasado que en verdad se precios por ella..._

"Bueno, algo positivo al fin" ya iba a terminar, pero al escuchar ruido, vio por la ventana, mierda, ya estaban entrando, corrió a por la última, Courtney.

Su cuarto están ordenado, con varios libros en su escritorio, tomo su ropa interior, la regreso al tomar la foto, y la mando par a cumplir su favor, estaba loco, suspiro y espero el último mensaje, mientras pensaba en el Chef en tutu, para bajar la erección.

 _Reporte: Courntey Valentine 06/05/20XX_  
 _...Complejo de competencia, no medición al tomar sus acciones, estrés general por la influencia y expectativa de su madre en el campo laboral, desquita su furia comprimida en otros por los abuso de ella..._

 **P.S: Tranquilo pequeño pervertido, ambos nos cubriremos la espalda, te deje una carta en la habitación del yate, con información vital para tu seguridad, tiene que ver con lo de anoche. Chef**

-Bueno, al menos sé que no fue una conciencia los mensajes-Cody se mantuvo sereno, en su momento se preocuparía por la carta la pena, saber cómo ayudar a las chicas, por tener su computadora, y, admitamos, poder tocar ropa interior de chica, nadie es un completo santo, recibió un mensaje de Jonathan, aceptando su derrota, y mando una serie de fotos sacadas de la regla 34, lo cual lo sonrojo bastante, vaya que lo conocía, antes de mandar un mensaje de voz enojado, escucho a alguien.

-¿Cody, porque sales del cuarto de Courtney?-era Beth, bastante confundida, mierda, no, espera, perfecto, necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Te lo explico después, necesito tu punto de vistas, y hablarlo a solas-la tomo de su brazo y se encerraron en un cuarto de servicio, con una buena iluminación gracias a la ventana.

-¿Y bien?-Cody no tuvo más opción que explicarle su misión, si algo sabía bien por esta experiencia, es que tenías que ser un maestro de las mentiras para engañar a una chica, Beth suspiro, para luego pegarle una buena bofetada.

-Vale, me lo merezco-.

-Lo siento, aunque en cierto modo tu lado pervertido era tierno, llegar a esos extremos, está mal-Cody lo aceptaba completamente, pero tenía que dejar eso de lado.

-Lo quiero es tu consejo, eres como un hermana para mí, y estoy muy confundido sobre, tú sabes-empezaron a susurrar, pues afuera, se escuchaban varias pisadas.

-Si, será la anécdota principal, como lograste flechar el corazón de diez chicas...incluyéndome-ante la revelación, Cody se levantó por la revelación, golpeándose la cabeza contra una tabla de madera, Beth se tapó la boca para evitar reírse.

-Mentira, ya tengo a Brad, siempre te veré como un hermano, sin embargo, dudo que quieras hablar de eso, advino, quieres mi punto de vista-su astucia era buena, algo que una verdadera explotadora necesitaba.

-Verdad, escucha, yo en verdad quiero enfocarme en mis estudios, trabajar en mi proyecto con mis colegas, incluso poder cumplir mi meta de trabajar en una buena compañía en los Estados Unidos o en Japón, sin embargo...-.

-Algo en tu mente dice que tal vez, sólo tal vez, entre ellas, puedas encontrar a un buen amor-.

-¿Acaso eres psicóloga?-Beth apunto a su medalla de psicología, lo cual ocasión una pequeña risa, vaya, las exploradoras pueden obtener un sin fin de insignias.

-Escucha hermanito, si bien respetó tu decisión de enfocarte en tu carrera, no puedes dejarlas sin respuesta, más aún con tu agresividad-.

-Lo lamento, estaba cegado por lo que Alejandro había hecho, pero no es sólo eso, tengo una especie de trauma de la infancia, borrado por mi mente, y que genera problemas en mi cerebro-.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Es algo muy personal, lo siento-Cody aún no tenía la confianza de contar lo que había vivido, le tomaría un poco más, fue cuando el sonido del picaporte los volvió a realidad.

-¡Carajo!, deje mis barras de maíz azucaradas dentro-era Ezequiel, dejando la duda de porque usaba el cuarto del conserje para guarda sus golosinas, tenían que salir de ahí, por suerte, la ventana conectaba con las escaleras de emergencia del hotel, lo que le permitió a ambos salir y subir al techo.

-Creo que tenemos mucho tiempo-hablo Beth, al ver que algunos de sus amigos caminaban rumbo al yate con sus pertenencias.

"¡Maldita sea!, ¿¡qué debo hacer?!" la acumulación de estrés exploto en Cody, llevando sus manos a la cabeza, fueron segundos angustiantes, hasta que Beth lo abrazo, como si estuviera tranquilizando a un niño.

-Cálmate, es sencillo, si puedes superar lo que te atormenta para darles una oportunidad a la chicas, hazlo, en su momento sabrán si vale la pena salir o no, por otro lado, si en verdad sientes que sus sentimientos están confundidos, o simplemente no es el momento, tendrás que dar la cara y hablarlo como el hombrecito que eres-esas palabras lo tranquilizaron, además de la pequeña brisa que había en el ambiente, una vez separados, Cody sólo podía pensar en una palabra.

-Gracias, en verdad-.

-Tranquilo, ya me devolverás el favor en algún momento-Beth le guiño un ojo, y se retiró para recoger sus cosas, al igual que Cody, quien se mantenía pensativo, una vez con sus cosas guardadas, entro al yate en un momento que nadie lo veía, aún no era momento para enfrentar lo que paso anoche, entro a su habitación, donde vio la carta.

-...-nada, al leerla por completo, y ver la fotografía, lo dejo helado, esto no había acabado, sólo se había pospuesto, el momento de entrar al rincón más oscuro de su pasado.

"Si eso es así, creo que tendré que resolver mi situación actual" arrugo la hoja con su mano, pero su expresión se mantenía calmada, pero con una ligera sonrisa, una sonrisa triste, guardo la carta en su mochila, salió para caminar rumbo a la zona central del yate, donde se ubicaba el bar, ahí las vio, discutiendo con calma, seguramente sobre él, dio un suspiro muy largo, aquí vamos.

-Buenos días chicas-todas voltearon a verlo, como si no esperaban verlo tan calmado-Siento lo de anoche, fue un momento bajo de mi parte...-antes de que pudiera seguro con su explicación, Courtney lo interrumpió extendiendo su mano, en señal de que se detuviera.

-Está bien, somos nosotras la que nos disculpamos contigo Cody, por el tema de la apuesta, incluso si los besos te incomodaron, eso sólo que, estamos confundidas si esto es...tú sabes-no era sorpresa que la CIT tomara la representación, era algo a que normalmente hacía una abogada, como asentían las demás comprobaban que estaban de acuerdo.

-No paso nada, entiendo, pero también creo que tenemos que aclarar la mente y el corazón, aprovechemos la situación, Chef compensara lo sucedido por lo que yo sé en Vancouver.

-¿Eh?-.

-Me permiten invitarlas a una cita, creo que es lo justo por todo lo sucedió-Cody sonrió ante la petición, viendo en sonrojo en las caras de todas, incluso Heather.

-Como es sólo un día, puedo distribuir las citas de alrededor de una hora, creo que es la mejor opción-la opción fue rápidamente aceptada por las chicas, quienes improvisaron un juego con palillos para distribuirlos los turnos, primero Kitty, luego Sammy, Bridgette, Courtney, Sky, Dawn, Gwen, Zoey, Sierra, y terminaría con Heather.

"Estoy a merced del destino" pensó Cody, viendo como sus enamoradas salían en diferentes direcciones, planeando sus citas para ganar su afecto, claro, sin antes abrazarlo, agradeciéndole la oportunidad, ojalá pueda hacerlas felices, después de todo, era muy probable que muriera en las próximas 48 horas.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Haber, bien no es nada relevante en si, solo una muestra de mi meta de terminar este fic, si bien los harems para nada son mi fuerte (claro ejemplo es Cody siendo un Kirito/Gary, pero la mayoria de los protas de harems lo son), minimo tener una historia de Cody con uno terminada, por todos los yaoi que estan publicados, solo quedan tres capitulos para llegar a lo que la mayoria busca en un harem (cough lemon cough), dos de las citas (5 por cada capitulo), y el ultimo de la confrontacion con su pasado, en fin, gracias por leer, aprecio los reviews y lo demas, se despide kuna, sin antes deserles felices fiestas y un excelente 2018, hata otra.**


End file.
